Silent Tears
by babygurl1
Summary: The gang had been dancing around each other, and Trinity thinks that taking them back to see their past, will help things click, because she's tried everything possible. But now in Egypt, the gang is finding out secrets about themselves they never knew.
1. Sweet Dreams

~*~Silent Tears~*~  
  
Chapter One: Sweet Dreams  
  
Yugi sat in the corner of his room string down at his Dark Magician. It was his and Yami's favourite card. The multi-coloured hair boy stared down at the card in his hand. Yami had gone out for the night; actually he was out on a date with Tea. Yugi used to have a crush on Tea (last year), he even built up enough courage to tell her how he felt but of course, she could never like a shrimp like him. She had called him names and said how no one liked him; they just felt sorry for him. She threatened him not to tell anyone especially Yami, since everyone knew how much in love she was with him. It hurt for a while but Yami had always cheered him up but now he wasn't there considering Yami was dating her now. He missed talking to Yami. Yugi had school during the day and Yami stayed within the Millennium puzzle, and then after school he had homework so he couldn't really talk with Yami that much, even though they could talk telepathically, and Tea had made it her sworn duty to try and keep Yami away from Yugi as much as possible. She had him going out on dates every night of the week, and they've only been dating for about 3 weeks now.  
  
Yugi and Yami had spent a lot of time together before he started to date Tea, but now he was all alone.  
  
~*~Yugi's POV~*~  
  
I put down my dark magician card and dug under my bed. I pulled out a sharp object from underneath it.  
  
It was a picture of just me and my Yami, we were at a carnival, Grandpa had taken us there for helping him out at his shop.  
  
I felt a tear trickle down my face as I ran my hand over the photo, I had fallen for my Yami and I had fallen hard. I don't know how or when exactly, I just knew that I couldn't live with out him.  
  
Yami was so kind and gentle when you got to know him; well actually I think he's only like that around me, because I am his light and all.  
  
Sometime when I am around him I just want to hold him or have him hold me, even just hugging him would make me feel good. Yami did something to me, it wasn't a bad feeling it was actually quite good, and now I long for it, just to have him near me again.  
  
I was writing in my diary /kind of girly I know but oh well/ about how he felt towards my Yami, I started keeping one since my best friend Trinity had moved away about 5 years ago, when she was here no one picked on me, but when she left the bullies came back, until I met Yami. Sometime they would still bully me but I never told Yami, Joey or Tristan even my grandpa for that matter I didn't want them to worry.  
  
Soon after I put away my diary I had fallen asleep, on the floor waiting for my Yami to get home.  
  
~*~Reader's POV~*~  
  
It was midnight when Yami opened the door to the Motou's residence, he had once again taken that annoying thing out on a date again, God how he loathe that girl. //I have no idea what Yugi sees in that girl, she's a stuck up B**** if you ask me//  
  
The only reason (unknown to anyone else) why he was going out with her in the first place was because of Yugi. Yami really would rather go out every night treating his aibou to a good time.  
  
Yami tip-toed upstairs careful not to wake anyone. When Yami got upstairs he saw his aibou fast asleep on the floor.  
  
Yami bent down and picked his hikari up and carefully placed him on the bed. Yami sighed // I'm sorry aibou I didn't mean to keep you up all night// Yami tucked his little light in, and kissed his forehead, "Good night my little angel" he whispered as he disappeared into the millennium puzzle. "Sweet Dreams!" 


	2. New Begginings

Disclaimer: I don not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters I only own Trinity Miller.  
  
Baby*Gurl: Hey I hope you all like the story; I'm not a really good writer ( Yami: You have no confidence Yugi: Aww. Yami you're so mean I'm sure they'll love it right Yami? Yami: Puts on a quirky smile. Ya, sure they will. Baby*gurl: Thanks Yami means a lot.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The New Student  
  
The next morning Yami emerged from the puzzle and shook his aibou gently, "Yugi it's time to wake up." Yugi just turned in his sleep and mumbled something incoherently. Yami decided to use their mind link //Hikari I suggest you wake up or you're going to be late for school//  
  
Yugi just mumbled again, //Aibou WAKE UP! // Yugi shot up, Yami's deep rich voice startled Yugi and since Yugi was very sensitive he started to tremble, / I.I'm sorry Y... Yami I didn't mean to make you angry I'll get up/  
  
Yami looked in to Yugi sparkling, (shaking mind you) amethyst eyes, God how he loved his aibou's innocent violet orbs. // Lord Ra! He didn't mean to make his light cry// Yami bent down and took Yugi into a loving embrace, rubbing his back soothingly for comfort.  
  
Yugi was taken by this action, he was enjoying his other half's comfort but he was surprised still. /Yam.Yami what are you doing? / Yami let his grip on his lighter half go, and stared deep into his eyes "Yugi, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, I just didn't want you being late for school."  
  
Yugi looked into Yami's crimson eyes, He could stare into Yami's eyes for an eternity and still it wouldn't be enough. //Yugi.// Yugi snapped out of his trance and giggled at the sight of his Yami, he looked so distressed and confused.  
  
//Aibou, why are you laughing? //  
  
/Huh? Oh it's nothing, sorry about that Yami, you didn't make me cry, I was just startled that's all/  
  
//Are you sure aibou? //  
  
/of course, Umm. Yami what time is it? /  
  
//It's 7:45//  
  
"WHAT!!! Oh no I am going to be late" Yugi screamed. Yami watched as his hikari hurried into the shower and hustled to get on some clean clothes, eat breakfast and run out the door //Just can't help but love my little angel, My Little Angel?? Where did that come from, he couldn't possibly. No he couldn't NAH! //  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
When Yugi got to class he took his regular seat, and chatted with Ryou until class started. Usually he would be talking to Joey and Tristan too but they were late again. When class began, Tea looked over at Yugi. Yugi smiled at her but instead of getting one back Tea just gave him a death glare. /I think I should try to avoid Tea today I wouldn't want her to give me another beating/ Yugi thought making sure Yami couldn't hear him.  
  
The class was busy taking notes when the principal walked in. Everyone looked up curiously. "I hope we have an assembly!" Joey whispered "Anything to get out of class." Seto looked over at Joey and smirked, "What's wrong mutt is the work to hard for your microscopic brain?"  
  
"MY WHAT? Why you little" Joey yelled out at Kaiba. Everyone now had their heads turned towards Kaiba and Joey, including the principal. "AHEM, if you two are done bickering over your nonsense I have an announcement to make. We have a new student," said the teacher trying to get everyone to calm down.  
  
With that a girl about average height stepped into the class. /She looks real familiar. / The boy's in the class howled; "Who's the babe?" one of them asked. Yugi upon realizing who this oh so familiar girl was. "SHE'S NOT A BABE SHE'S GOT FEELINGS TO YOU KNOW" he yelled. Everyone now turned at Yugi and stared at him, even Yami was very interested in his aibou's antics. "I mean she's umm.... "Yugi blushed a very deep shade of crimson impressing us all. (A/n I never thought anyone could blush that much! Yugi: HEY!)  
  
"Hi, I'm Trinity Miller, but most of you I'm sure already know me!" she said winking at Yugi. (A/n: Way to go Yugi! Yami: Why you! 'runs after baby*gurl" BG: Ahhhhhhhhh!) Trinity was beautiful she had shoulder length brown hair (wavy) she was wearing a baby blue midriff top (A/n: kind of like Mai's) covered by a white jean jacket and matching Capri's. She has black high heel boots (A/n: anyone know what I'm talking about? Oh well) and a pair of blue sun glasses the type that celebrities where.  
  
"Well Trinity, welcome back to Dominio High, most of us seem to remember you from before but for those that don't you can fill us in!" The teacher motioned towards the class.  
  
"Well, I recognize most of you guys and it's great to see you again! For those of you that don't know me I was born in Dominio and I went to school with you guys, and then I went to Egypt to help with an archeological dig. Any questions?" Trinity giggled at the amount of hands that went up.  
  
When Trinity had finished answering all the questions she turned to the teacher to ask her where she should sit. The teacher scanned the classroom and told her she could sit near Yugi. Trinity smiled and took her seat ignoring the ooze and awes coming from the guys and the rude comments coming from Tea. It seemed Tea was the only girl who had a problem with Trinity being back.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
During lunch Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Tea all sat together outside. Joey and Tristan arguing as usual and Ryou and Yugi were chatting amongst themselves leaving Tea all alone. "Hey, Yugi you think you can call Yami out I'm bored out of my mind" Yugi glanced over at her and thought for a minute. /he wasn't sure if she had a mind but he wanted Yami to meet Trinity/ "Sure" he replied "just hold on for a second.  
  
"Trinity, hey Trinity over here. 'Trinity why is he calling her over here I want to see Yami not Trinity, but if I get to see Yami this way fine, but I really HATE that Yugi'  
  
/Yami? / //Yes, aibou// /I want you to meet my best friend/ //hikari? I already know Joey// /NO, my girl best friend/ //GIRL best friend? // /yes, her name is Trinity she's great, please come out and meet her/ // What ever you want aibou// Yami emerged from the puzzle just as Trinity came over. "Hey Yugi," she said while giving Yugi a hug. Yugi loved her hugs they were so warm and loving. He was so glad she was back.  
  
Yami watched her every move. She looked familiar but he didn't know from where, maybe his past he wasn't sure though. Yami felt his heart twist a little // why do I feel like this, Trinity is just Yugi's BF I am NOT jealous I can't be// Yami thought trying to push down his emotions.  
  
"Trinity, you know Joey, Tea and Tristan"  
  
"Ya! Hi guys good to see you again!"  
  
"Well this is Ryou and Yami"  
  
"Hey how's it going?" She smiled warmly at Ryou and Yami. "See Yugi I told you would make some new friends and you even found one that looks like you" she said putting he arm around Yugi and Yami's neck.  
  
Tea wanting Yami all to herself came up and removed Trinity's arm from Yami replacing it with her own saying "Ya he's my boyfriend isn't he gorgeous?"  
  
Yugi turned and looked away. Trinity who noticed that, replied, "Ya he looks exactly like Yugi, so of course he is!"  
  
Yugi and Yami turned and looked at Trinity wide-eyed. Tea couldn't believe what she just heard. There was no way she could compare Yugi with her hot and sexy Yami. No way!  
  
Trinity turned and looked at Yami and Yugi who were now standing side by side. Joey had his mouth hung open. Tea couldn't believe it, Trinity was the most popular girl in school before she moved and here she was again. Trinity got here less than 2 hours ago and she was already the most popular and she complimented Yugi and she was kind of flirting with Yami!  
  
Tea knew that Trinity loved Yugi like a little brother they were best friends for god sakes, but that meant that Yugi could become instantly popular with Trinity around. She would just have to get rid of Yugi and become Trinity's best friend, because after she was through with Yugi she'll need some different friends to hang out with. Time to put my plan to work after school I am getting rid of Yugi Moutou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Baby*gurl: So what do you think so far. Yami: I like the beginning part, you should write more fluff Yugi: blushes Baby*gurl: I'll try Please review let me know how you like it so far. Hema: the won't review like that Yugi do your stuff! Yami: who are you? Yugi: that's my best buddy! (gives readers cute adorable eyed of his) please review it'd mean a lot! 


	3. Tears of Pain

Yami and Yugi:Disclaimer: Baby*gurl does not own Yu-gi-oh not matte how much she wishes she did. Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter Three: Tears of Pain  
  
After school Yugi ran into Tea, "Hey watch where you are going you little shrimp," Tea screamed. It's time to put my plan into action, she thought. "Oh and by the way stay the Hell away from Yami, if you go anywhere near him, I will give you a beating that you will never forget! And you know I can, considering I already have before" with that Tea lifted Yugi off the floor and was about to knock the living daylight's out of him. Just as quickly as she raised her hand to hit Yugi, Yami who emerged from the puzzle just in time, pulled it right back down again.  
  
Yami starred at her coldly his eyes burning with rage; even the bravest soul would have feared the former pharaoh. "If you ever dare touch Yugi, I will personally make your life a living Hell, and then I will send you to the darkest most dangerous part of the shadow realm where you will be fed on and will rot for the rest of eternity, and for the record were threw, I never want to see you insolent, god forgotten face again because if I do, I will have no problem seeing through to my threat, you mother f***ing ass hole."  
  
With that Yami twisted her wrist hearing the bones crack and dropped her on the floor. "Go now." Tea just looked up at him with hurt showing in her eyes, "b.but Yami I love you!" Yami didn't even look at her, "I said GO." Tea just sat there, and looked at Yami just as everyone else on the playground did. Yami, who was looking at his now crying hikari, turned and glared at her, "Do you not understand English I said get the F*** out of my sight."  
  
Tea whom was shaking by the tone of Yami's voice got up and ran for her life knowing that Yami meant business.  
  
Yami bent down and once again picked up his crying Hikari and carried him home, avoiding the strange and curious looks he was getting.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
When Yami got to the Game shop he carried Yugi up to his room, refusing to let Yugi walk despite his light's protests. When he got to Yugi's room he placed his aibou down on the bed and turned around to leave, when he heard his aibou's voice in his head.  
  
/Yami? / //what is it Hikari? // /What happened just now? / //what do you mean? // /Why did you say those things to Tea? / asked Yugi with a glimmer of hope in his eyes wishing that maybe. just maybe Yami did it out of love. love for him.  
  
Yami turned around to look Yugi straight in the eye. He walked over to Yugi and bent down so that they were at the same height. //Tell me Yugi. how many times has she touched you? Harmed you? Threatened you?// /./ //aibou?// /what?/ //answer me// /./ "YUGI, what did that blasted girl do to you?"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened in surprise, his beloved Yami, his savior, his hero, his role-model, was yelling at him. "I CAN'T TELL YOU" Yugi shouted back, choking on his tears.  
  
Yami couldn't believe his little Yugi was afraid of him, the one he swore to protect no matter what.  
  
He held his aibou close, ignoring the fact that Yugi kept struggling to get out of his embrace. Yugi knew there was no way he could get out of his Yami's grip, so gave up in favor of crying in Yami's well toned chest.  
  
/s.she made me pr.pro.promise n.not to t.tell y.you/  
  
Yami rubbed his hikari's back with his left hand, and played with his Yugi's spiky hair with the right. Yami whispered soothing words of comfort into his hikari's ears, making Yugi shiver.  
  
This felt so right to Yugi being in his Yami's arms and feeling his hot breath against his sensitive skin. Inhaling the spicy aromatics scent of his dark. The only thing that was missing was the feel of Yami's sweet lips on his own.  
  
//Aibou if you do not wish to tell me what she did to you, you don't have to but I would still like to know. When you are ready// Yugi nodded his head, and pointed towards his chest. Yami pulled himself away from his hikari, much to the dislikes of both the light and dark. Yami looked down to where Yugi's finger was pointing. He pulled Yugi's finger away and replaced it with his hand and applied slight pressure. Much to Yami's dismay Yugi flinched. /It hurts. Yami stop/  
  
Yami ignoring his aibou's pleading pushed Yugi down on the bed, taking off his lights top off. (A/n this is not what you think it is so get you mind out of the gutter!) Yami stared down in horror at the amount of bruises he found on his light. // Tea would pay greatly for the pain she caused his precious hikari//  
  
Yami ran his hand over his aibou's soft skin on his chest. It hurt Yami greatly to know that his aibou could possibly hide this from him. He sighed at the thought and left Yugi to go get some first aid things as Yami would call it (bandages and antiseptics things of the sort). Yami cleaned up his light and told him to rest. Yami got up to leave when he heard his name.  
  
/Yami/ //yes aibou// Yugi sat up and motioned for Yami to come over. //what's wrong Yugi? // /thank you Yami/ with that Yugi kissed his dark and secret crush on the cheek.  
  
Yami felt heat rising to his cheeks. He couldn't believe it his hikari had just kissed him. He felt like he was in heaven, but now he had to make Tea feel like she was in Hell, for hurting his angel. With that Yami grabbed his coat and headed to Tea's to give her a piece of his mind.  
  
Baby*gurl: How was that? Yami: Better than the last chapter. I still can't believe you made me date her! *shudders* Yugi: *laughs* I'm glad Yami is always there to protect me! Yami: I'll always be there for you aibou! *Yami and Yugi cuddle* Baby*gurl and Hema: How cute! Review please! 


	4. Princess?

Chapter 4: Princess?  
  
Yami approached Tea's house, he walked up to the door, ready to knock it down knowing that Tea wouldn't just answer it considering it was him, but to Yami's surprise it was already open.  
  
Yami walked into the house, when he heard a sharp scream, on that belonged to Tea?  
  
Yami shrugged it off, //guess she heard me coming// he snickered evilly.//I've been hanging out with Bakura way to much// Yami made his way up the stairs when he heard a familiar voice yelling and cussing Tea.  
  
Yami walked into the room surprised by what he was hearing and even more surprised by what he saw.  
  
Tea was on the floor, back against the wall cowering like a scared little puppy dog as Seto would put it. Tea looked like a used rag doll that was a couple of centuries old; she looked just broken from Yami's perspective.  
  
"What the f*** did I tell you about hurting Yugi huh? Did I not to tell you to stay the hell away from him? Don't just sit there like a pathetic jackass 'even though you are one' ANSWER ME! What in the name of Ra possessed you to even lay a finger on Yugi in the first place, even after I warned you?  
  
~Yami's~*~POV~  
  
I had my mouth hung open. //Trinity; Yugi's innocent best friend Trinity was cussing and pretty much doing what I had come to do? // I had to hand it to her though she was doing a great job, but still something about her puzzled me. I decided to stay in the shadows and let Trinity finish her assault; I was actually pretty interested in what Trinity was doing, no wonder why the bullies at school and everyone else liked her she was tough, even though she seemed so nice and innocent.  
  
~Rader's~*~POV~  
  
"Well what do you have to say for yourself Tea?" "I.I don't know" "Stop cowering, what possessed you to hurt him?" Tea mumbled something incoherently "What was that?" "I said I wanted Yami for myself" "Wouldn't we all like that Tea, but I warned you not to touch Yugi, have you ever thought that maybe Yami doesn't even like you?" "Ya, that's why I had to get rid of Yugi" "Why Yugi?" "Isn't it obvious Yugi is well you know...?" "Listen B**** Yami and Yugi have a special bond one you or anyone else can't break, I know that first hand"  
  
Tea took a while to soak in what Trinity had just said. While Yami in the shadows just smiled and continued to listen.  
  
"You.You loved Yami before" "Not that it's any of your business but yes" "What Happened?"  
  
"It's none of you flipping' business" with that Trinity raised her hand and shouted "Mind Warp." Tea fell to the ground and looked as if she was road- kill. Trinity fell to the floor letting a single tear fall from he eyes.  
  
Yami couldn't believe his ears. Trinity. She. she loved me? Why is this all so familiar? Yami was thinking //Trinity.Trinity where have I heard that name before? And how the hell was she able to use magic like that in ancient times only the Royal families had such power and her "Mind Warp" is similar to my own "Mind Crush", she couldn't be.Princess Trinity?// ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: Is she really a princess?  
  
Baby*gurl: Can't say  
  
Yami: You are so evil  
  
Baby*gurl: I love you to Yami  
  
Yami: cute  
  
Baby*gurl: Fine if you're going to be sarcastic then I refuse to continue.  
  
Yami: Please, I'll do anything  
  
Baby*gurl: Really? Well, please review I've got a date with Yami!  
  
Yami: WHAT???? I want my lawyer  
  
Baby*gurl: You don't have a lawyer silly come on let's go! C ya guys! 


	5. Another New Student

Chapter 5: Another New student  
  
Yami walked into the room where Tea and Trinity had just been. //I have to talk to Trinity she might know something from my past//  
  
To Yami's dismay though, he only found his ex-b**** lying on the floor, but no Trinity. //I wonder if Yugi knows who she really is, and how in the name of Ra did she get those powers, only the royal families could have that amount of power// "There's only one way to find out I have to go to Yugi's school tomorrow that way I can talk to Trinity." //Ya and you get to be closer to Yugi huh? // that annoying voice in Yami's head said sarcastically. "Shut up!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Yugi's~*~POV~  
  
The next morning I woke up to find myself warm and cozy in my own bed. I looked around for Yami, but when I saw that he wasn't there I assumed Yami was in the puzzle. /Yami?/ //.// /are you alright Yami?/ //.// /Yami, please tell me you're o.k./ //yes, aibou I'm fine, I'm just thinking// /really? About what/ //umm. something// said Yami rummaging threw his clothes trying to find the perfect outfit. (a/n who would've thought a guy would care about what he wears to school???) /o.k. Yami you don't have to tell me if you don't want to/  
  
I replied not wanting to irritate the spirit especially after what he had done for me yesterday. I smiled at the thought.  
  
I grabbed my towel and went to take a shower. After I was finished I came out wearing nothing but a towel, considering Yami was supposed to be in his soul room. I walked out of the bathroom to go get some of my silk boxers. I dropped my towel as I dug through my draws. When I heard someone cussing in some foreign language, praying to Kami-sama it wasn't Yami.  
  
I turned my head half around begging for it not to be my Yami, but sure enough there he was lying on my bed looking like he just got burned my a stove of hot water, his face was completely red matching my equally red face. "Oh dear Lord" I shouted as I ran back into the bathroom forgetting my boxers behind, because of pure embarrassment.  
  
I locked the bathroom door half laughing at the sight of Yami's face and sulking because of my previous embarrassment, but I had no time to sulk "I have to get to school before it was too late. At least there I could avoid Yami for a couple of hours," I said standing up. "But first I need to get some underwear!" he looked down sighing.  
  
~Reader's~*~POV~  
  
When Yugi go to school he spotted Trinity she was standing in the corner, obviously ignoring anyone who called her over. So Yugi decided to talk to her, "Hey Trin what's up?" "Hey Yugi, it's nothing I was just thinking, how ya feeling?"  
  
/why is everyone 'just thinking' today? /  
  
"I am fine thanks to Yami, he's a great guy!" "I'm sure he is, does he live with you or something?" "Umm. I.I. he a" /oh no! What do I say to her I can't just say ya he's my Yami he lives in the millennium puzzle oh and I think I am in love him, she would think I was insane/ "HEY YUG THERE YA ARE BUD, HEY TRINITY OVER HERE GUYS!" yelled an enthusiastic Joey.  
  
"I don't think they understand dog language you canine" said a sarcastic Seto.  
  
"Why you!" said Joey ready to pound the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Yugi who was glad for the interruption walked over to the two, and smiled at there antics, it was quite funny you'd think they were in love having a lover's quarrel.  
  
Tristan and Ryou walked up to the group, also laughing at Seto's and Joey's bickering.  
  
"I think we should get to class, I here there might be another new student," came a soft British voice. Everyone turned to look at Trinity, "I hope she's just as cool as Trinity" said Joey with a smirk on his face, "I am such a flattering guy!" "Shut up Joey," came the reply from everyone except Trinity who just laughed at her friend's enthusiasm.  
  
When everyone got in class the teacher tries to get their attention, "well class today as some of you have already heard we have another new student" A few of the guys laughed making comments like, "I hope it's a girl" or "No way, she can't be as good looking as Trinity."  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubbles boy's but it's a guy, Class please welcome umm." "Yami" came a smooth, rich, exotic voice, which was leaning against the door frame his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Yugi's mouth, along with most of the girls in the class. /Yami????? What in the world are you doing here? /  
  
//Don't you want me here aibou? // Yami grinned.  
  
Yugi just continued to stare at his dark, /so much for avoiding Yami today but God he looked fine. I DID NOT just say that/ 'you know it's the truth that annoying conscience of his piped up.  
  
"well, Yami why don't you umm. introduce yourself?' said the teacher who was fully looking at Yami top to bottom. (A/n isn't it against the law for teachers to be checking out there students? LOL)  
  
Yami was wearing his usual leather attire except they were black and he didn't have his coat on (a/n that's a first!) he was wearing a muscle shirt that showed off his nice toned muscles and revealed his amazing chest (baby*gurl and Yugi: drool!) he had his chocker on as well as his millennium puzzle which completed the outfit.  
  
Yami received a welcome almost similar to Trinity's. Everyone in the class looked back and forth between Yami and Yugi, "wow they look alike! so cool!!" eventually the girls in the class went back to screaming as if Yami was a celebrity of the sort, and some of the guys were whistling, which Yami found very disturbing unless it was Yugi.  
  
"Hey Yami!" called Joey ova's here.  
  
Most people in the class who didn't know who Yami was turned and looked at Joey, a few of the girls and guys whispering, "how does Joey know that. that gorgeous guy?" Tea whom happened to sit beside Joey sunk down low in her seat hoping to avoid Yami's glare. Yami didn't notice though instead he kept his gaze on Yugi who luckily had an empty seat beside him and Trinity behind that seat. Yami grinned he knew exactly where he wanted to sit. Yami turned to ask the teacher who by the way seemed to be drooling.  
  
//aibou why is that teacher looking at me, she is freaking me out!!!//  
  
Yugi just laughed, so Yami just decided to go and sit next to Yugi. As he walked down the aisle he felt about 20 pairs of eyeballs glued to him. Yami shuddered at the thought and decided to look at Trinity who had her head in her arms as if she was crying. Yami eyed her suspiciously.  
  
Yami took his seat in front of her and beside Yugi. //aibou what's wrong with Trinity? //  
  
Yugi turned to look at his best friend, that wasn't like her. /I'm not sure she's been quiet since this morning/  
  
Yami turned around to look at Trinity. "Hey Trin is everything o.k.?" he asked in a soft, caring voice.  
  
Trinity looked up to see Yami's ruby eyes filled with concern. Trinity's hazel eyes looked right into Yami's crimson orbs /did Yami really care if she was o.k. or not? /  
  
She decided to shrug it off, she looked at Yugi who just smile at her warmly, then she looked back to Yami, "Ya I'm fine thanks for asking, oh and I think those girls over there are gawking over you," she said and winked at Yami.  
  
Yami blushed faintly so that no one could see, but frowned when he looked over at the girls who were starring at him. Yami groaned and sunk down in his seat, just as Tea had before trying to avoid the looks he was getting. //Just remember why you here// he thought and looked over at Yugi who was laughing with Trinity at his expense, not that he minded. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At lunch Trinity seemed to be feeling much better, she and Yami had already become the most popular guy and girl and Dominio High a goal which many have tried to reach but failed, but still Trinity seemed to be a slight bit more popular then Yami for reasons unknown.  
  
~Trinity's~*~POV~  
  
/Yami seemed to care about how I felt, that was strange of him, I don't think he remember who I am, I guess that's a relief, I wonder if Yugi ever plans on telling me that Yami is his actual Yami or if Bakura will ever decide to show himself, oh well that tomb-robber will probably no who I am the minute he sees me/  
  
"Hey Trin wanna come eat with us? I listened as I got numerous invites from all different tables. "Umm. maybe tomorrow guys I've got to do something" everyone just shrugged and went back to their conversation as they had left off, as I left the cafeteria.  
  
I ran out of the cafeteria it seemed most of the girls in the cafeteria were missing. /Wonder where they could be/ "Trinity wait" I heard Yugi call my name.  
  
"What's wrong Yug? "Do you know where Yami is?" "No, I haven't seen him" /I think I should ask him now/ "Yugi?" "Ya?" "Yami, he's yours isn't he?" "I don't know what you're talking about" Yugi lied. "You're lying to me I know you are, you his aibou aren't you?" "H.how'd you know that? "I went to Egypt remember, plus you both have the millennium puzzle and you look alike" "No wonder you're my best friend you are so smart!" Yugi smiled and hugged me.  
  
I wanted to ask him how he felt Yami but I didn't wanna push him I knew him better then that; he was sensitive if he wanted to tell me he would have. "Hey well, since I can't find Yami wanna come eat with us? Or are you already eating with someone?"  
  
"No, I am no that hungry, but if I find Yami, I'll let ya know I've got to do something."  
  
I left Yugi standing there as I walked off I had to find Tea and make sure she didn't tell anyone about our conversation yesterday. I started running assuming there would be no one around the corner I tuned colliding with someone who was also running very fast.  
  
He landed right on top of me, my head hit the floor making me dizzy for a moment but I regained my composer and starred at up at who I had run into.  
  
Their eyes were closed but as he opened them I saw a pair on ruby eyes fixed on my Hazel ones. "Yami?"  
  
"Sorry Trinity" Yami blushed as he got off of me. He turned around and held out a hand to help me up. I took it gratefully. He turned around again this time I looked to what had grabbed his attention, instead I heard a pack of screaming girls.  
  
Yami turned to me and apologized, "Gomen" "huh?" I barley had time to respond. Yami just grabbed my hand and pulled me outside, running for dear life. Lucky for me I was just as fast being an ancient Egyptian princess and all I knew a few thing about running away from guards to get some freedom. Yami had a tight grip in my hand as he pulled me behind a bush. "Problem?" I asked innocently. Yami grinned and let go of my hand only to put his hands over my mouth. "Shhh."  
  
~Reader's~*~POV`  
  
The pack of girls ran by the bus that Yami and Trinity were hiding behind. "Problem?" Trinity asked innocently. Yami grinned and let go of her hand only to put his hand over he mouth, pulling her against his chest so she wouldn't move. "Shhh." They two stayed like that until Yami was finally convinced that he was safe.  
  
"Those damned girls" he mumbled. Trinity giggled. Yami turned at smiled, he loved that laugh it sounded familiar, //I wonder if she really is the princess? // Yami who was just about to ask saw Trinity stand up and brush herself off. She turned and looked at him, this time lending him a hand to get up. He took it and also brushed himself off. "You alright?' she asked. "Ya, I'm a.a fine, I guess" "Don't worry you'll get used to it. People will want you to sit with them and talk with them but you'll get used to it." //Gee this is worse than being Pharaoh// "Oh, by the way Yami you aibou is looking for you!" "My what? Wha? Where, when.I mean how do you know about that." "Relax Pharaoh he told me, were Best friends wad ya expect?  
  
With that she grabbed his hand and led him to the table Yugi and co. was at. "Hey you found him Trinity, thanks, Yami sit down, you to Trinity."  
  
Trinity assuming she would never find Tea sighed in defeat and was about to sit down when she heard, what Seto claimed to be a mouse squeak. Joey, Tristan, Yami, Kaiba and Trinity all stood up. Ryou stayed with Yugi as if protecting him from their ex-friend Tea.  
  
Seto was the first to speak, "What do you want b****?"  
  
"I need to talk to."  
  
Joey never let her finish, "haven't you done enough talking for one lifetime?" he asked coldly.  
  
Tea turned her head away trying her best to avoid the death glare everyone at the table was giving her. There was an odd silence, but Trinity broke it "I wanna talk to you Tea"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Trinity with shocked expressions except Tea and Yami. Yami was trying his best to hide his laughter but settled for a grin instead. Tea just looked like she wanted to die right there of course everyone at the table saw her ___expression and looked confused as to why she would be afraid of Trinity.  
  
"W.WH.what about?"  
  
"You said you wanted to talk, and now you have someone to talk to, would you like to speak here in front of everyone or in private?"  
  
"I.I private"  
  
Yugi turned at looked at Trinity giving her one of those 'what in the name of Ra are you doing kind of looks'. Trinity just winked at Yugi assuring him that she was going to do anything drastic. (a/n she winks a lot doesn't she)  
  
/Yami what do you think she's going to do?/ //relax hikari she won't do anything she's to innocent// Yami chocked out the innocent part begging himself not to burst out laughing because of the events he witnessed the other day. /Ya, but you don't know Trinity/ //what do you mean?// /well she's like an overprotective sister to me, she tends to go over board when people mess with me, that's why no one ever touched me when she was around/  
  
Yugi said that part very quietly but Yami still heard and knew why, but still he couldn't help but feel jealous at the fact that Trinity was there for him when he was not, //I would've loved to punish those sick bastards for even thinking of hurting my precious light// but it wasn't like he could do anything considering he wasn't around back then. Trinity walked over to Tea and grabbed her arm we can talk over there by the oak tree if you wish, I don't have that much to say to you after all. Tea just shrugged and allowed herself to be dragged over to the nearby tree. Trinity looked up her and just starred at her for a couple of minutes, making the air around them very tense. Finally Trinity decided to speak. As she opened he mouth to say something, Tea winced. Trinity stopped and raised an eyebrow amused at how afraid the girl was of herself, "relax I'm not going to hurt you." "y...you're not?'' 'of course not, I..." Trinity paused thinking if she should do what she was about to. "I was going to apologize, I shouldn't of hit you" Tea just looked at the girl as if she was insane \was Trinity really apologizing to me or am I hearing things again?'/ "Mind you I had every right too. You harmed Yugi even after I warned you and for what? for his Yami, I've seen a lot of things in my past but I'd have to say that was the most pathetic, selfish not to mention conceited thing that I have ever seen, I mean come on what kinda women are you? Wait don't answer that I already know" At that last comment Tea couldn't take it, "what's with you Trinity you could hang with anyone in this school, you can have any guy you want, you've got the looks, you're popular and what do you do? You protect that... that..." "That what..." Trinity challenged "Listen you two-timing, back-stabbing, boyfriend stealing slut, Yugi is not a thing. Yugi is a person with feelings, now you're going to walk over there and apologize to him got it?" with that she shoved her over to the table. Tea opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Seto along with the others who heard the whole conversation said, "well?" Tea shivered slightly and turned to Yugi and apologized, "I'm sorry Yugi it'll never happen again." There was a moment of silence, Yugi had is mouth open in shock. Tea couldn't take the silence and couldn't grasp the fact that she just apologized to that shrimp. She turned to Trinity and gritted her teeth, "God, why do you always have to stick up for him he's nothing compared to you, you like popular and he's like... a loner, why do you always watch out for him??????" Trinity didn't even look at her, she just smirked, "you know Tea for someone that gave a million-and one friendship speeches you truly are clueless aren't ya?" "I just did it because of Yami, fool! He is down right gorgeous and so f***in' hot" Another silence caused a shiver down Yugi's spine, Yami just looked like he was going to puke along with the rest of the crew. /yami?/ //ya aibou?// /I'm scared/ //why?// /well, I don't think Trin likes the way Tea's talking about you, I mean look at her I think she's just about ready to kill her for saying hose things about you/ Yugi thought to himself /I know I would love to kill her right now/ Yami gasped at what his aibou just said especially after hearing that Trin loved him before, no that he understood any of it. "RUN!" trinity growled without looking at Tea. ''w...why" Trinity sighed and tried to get a handle on herself, I mean after all she was talking about Yami, her ex-love and if it were up to her Yugi's future love. She smiled up at Tea and sighed once again, "look Tea, if you truly value your life I suggest you run now oh and please don't talk about Yami that way." Trinity laughed in an evil kind of a way. Tea who was very much as confused as everyone else asked "why." "Because Hun, I highly doubt that those girls behind you appreciate the way you're talking about their 'gorgeous' heartthrob" She laughed again, pointing at the steaming girls all ready to punch the lights out of Tea for talking about the beloved Yami. Joey, Ryou, Seto, Yami and Yugi all burst out laughing, "Oh shit that was so sad," cried Joey who was now on the floor with everyone else laughing there hearts out. //see Yugi I told you it'll be alright, that Trinity Is good!// Yugi didn't reply he just kept on laughing with everyone else.  
  
"well, I guess she won't be bugging Yami anymore!"  
  
"You know Trin I could use people like you at Kaiba Corp. if you wanna a job that is I mean."  
  
"Hey, Trin you know how Yugi has a Yami right well I kind of do to want to meet Bakura?" asked Ryou politely.  
  
"Umm. maybe some other time Ryou I've got to go to pick up a uniform at the office, Bye" Trinity walked away. She couldn't let Bakura see her just yet, not until she was sure of a few things.  
  
Bakura who had overheard the conversation through his soul room emerged from the millennium ring, just in time to see Trinity walk away.  
  
//hmm.I sense a strange presence from that girl//  
  
  
  
Wow. that was a long chapter but, I finally finished the 5th chapter I hope you all enjoyed it!  
  
So far I only got 9 reviews for 5 chapters that can only mean one of two things. I either completely suck at writing or my fic is just really lame. This is my first shot a writing an actual fic mind you, so please please review *gets down on one knee and starts begging*  
  
All of you feedback means a lot to me, so please let me know what you all think. I'll aim for at least 20 reviews altogether if I don't get that, I'll assume my fic is as lame as Hell and I'll apologize for boring y'all to death.  
  
Anyhow on a brighter note I'd like to thank my current reviews, it means a lot. It's very encouraging! So thanks to...  
  
-Sidekick Bob -water angel -I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p -Hikari Tiffy Yami Takato -Sapphire -KaTyA  
  
Oh and thanks to Nailah Nephthys for putting me on your favourite list!  
  
Byez! 


	6. Just an Update, Gomen!

Baby*gurl: Hey I just wanted to ay thank-you to everyone for reviewing  
  
Yami: So.when are you going to continue then?  
  
Yugi: Ya. fangirl reviewed over 20 times asking you to "please continue!!!" along with a lot of others.  
  
Baby*gurl: As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted (glares at Yami and Yugi) Thanks for reviewing. And I will post another chapter as soon as I can.  
  
Tea: Why can't you post one today?  
  
Baby*gurl: Gee. Sherlock maybe 'cause I haven't written one yet  
  
Tea: And why haven't you?  
  
Baby*gurl: You ever hear of something called writer's block b****?  
  
Tea: I am not a B****  
  
The whole cast and crew of Yu-gi-oh, all Tea haters and baby*gurl: Are you sure about that?  
  
Baby*gurl: Tea look. if you don't get off my back I will be forced to put you severe pain in this fic, so just shut up o.k?  
  
Tea: [stares blankly at baby*gurl]  
  
Yami, Bakura, Marik: [threaten Tea with their shadow magic, and Sapphire come out with her sledgehammer]  
  
*Tea runs for her life*  
  
Baby*gurl: Thanks guys  
  
Yami, Bakura, Marik: Don't mention it  
  
Baby*gurl: Oh Sapphire feel free to go Tea hunting anytime you wish bud!  
  
Baby*gurl: Anyhow I wanna say special thanks to Ms. Prong and Hazelnut a.k.a. Lia-chan for boosting my confidence it means a lot guys!  
  
Yugi: Aww. that's so sweet (glomps the reviewers)  
  
Yami: [sulks in the corner]  
  
Yugi: Aww. Yami do you wanna hug too?  
  
Yami perks up and nods head like a mad man while Yugi squeezes his guts out  
  
Joey: Kodak moment *click-click*  
  
Baby*gurl: Well, as I said before I kinda have writers block write now and plus I wanna enter this writing contest, the deadline is Jan.31st and I still don't have any clue what to write. Ahhh. (starts ripping the hair off her head)  
  
Bakura: Gee. that's gotta hurt  
  
Baby*gurl: [recovers] Anyways I might change the title of the story to matchmaker. and make the next chapters focus on getting Yami and all the rest of them to confess their feeling to Trinity and she'll play matchmaker while sacrificing her love for Yami and hurting Tea along the way. Sound good?  
  
Yugi: [still holding Yami] let her know what ya think. I wanna fall in love with Yami soon. I'm dying with out him pweeze! 


	7. So you do like them?

Baby*gurl: Sorry It took so long to get this chapter posted, oh and by the way sorry if its short too.  
  
Tea: Whatever, have you come up with a plot yet?  
  
Baby*gurl: Honestly, I haven't I just don't wanna keep everyone waiting  
  
Tea: Then how do you expect to write another chapter with no story line?  
  
Baby*gurl; Here's an idea why don't I make your life a living hell throughout this chapter so I don't have to put up with you annoying voice?  
  
Tea: That's not nice, friends should always be. [Starts one of her friendship speeches]  
  
Yugi: Ahh!!!! Shut the f*** up!  
  
*everyone, especially Yami looks at the small light curiously* (did Yugi just cuss!?)  
  
Bakura: I taught that boy well! [Grins evilly]  
  
Baby*Gurl: Way to go Yugi! Anyways on to the fic  
  
Yami: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Bakura: I'm just so frickin' proud I'll do it! Baby*gurl does not own Yu-gi- oh, for if she did Tea would be long dead and I would be able to get the damned Pharaohs puzzle Grr.  
  
Yami: Keep thinking that tomb robber no baka and you'll find my foot connected to you ass.  
  
Baby*gurl: Well, while these two duke it out ya'll can scroll on down to the story! (  
  
Silent Tears  
  
Chapter 6: So you do like them!  
  
  
  
//hmm...I sense a strange presence from that girl//  
  
/what's wrong Bakura?/  
  
//Whose that girl Ryou?/  
  
/Huh? Oh that's Trinity she's Yugi's best friend/  
  
//Really, I though that idiot Joey was his best friend//  
  
/Ya, well. she's another one/  
  
"Hey you two ova dere best not be sayin' stuff 'bout a me cuz I may not be able to read ya mind but I sure as Hell ain't no idiot!"  
  
"I guess you aren't as stupid as you look little puppy" Bakura replied smoothly.  
  
"Hey only I'm allowed to call that mongrel that" said a steaming CEO.  
  
"ya, only Kaiba's allowed to call me dat!" "hey wait?!"  
  
"Well, it seems as if a certain puppy dog, and a stuck-up CEO have finally found love!"  
  
Seto and Joey both blushed like mad at the comment, "Damn you Bakura" Seto growled as he walked off mentally smirking to himself.  
  
Joey just stood in the same position, blushing still. Lucky for him everyone else was to busy laughing at his and Kaiba's expense to notice.  
  
All but a certain brunette that is. /So the second top duelist of Duelists Kingdom has a crush on the CEO of Kaiba Corp. This certainly makes thinks a lot more interesting! /  
  
~*~  
  
School had finally let out, kids poured out of the school as if it were on fire. (a/n: It wasn't really it's just that school is very very boring, I know you all know what I mean!)  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Seto, and Ryou all piled out as well, they were heading over to the Turtle Game Shop to finish their homework.  
  
When they reached the shop, Yugi opened the door with his key, apparently Mr. Moutou wasn't home and the shop was closed. The gang walked in and made they're way to the back room where they usually hung out.  
  
Yami and Bakura emerged from there millennium items, as Yugi walked into the kitchen to get some refreshments and snacks, for the guys to eat.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to Tristan and Joey, Yugi finally came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of sandwiches and pop (a/n: soda w/e you guys call it. I'm Canadian)  
  
"Hey Yug' what took so long?"  
  
"Sorry, guys but my grandpa called"  
  
//what did he say aibou?//  
  
"He said that he was over at someone's house and that he was going out tonight. Oh and Trinity is sleeping over the night, if that's alright with you Yami"  
  
"Hey Trin' sleeping ova? Cool, hey maybe we could have a co-ed sleep over you know call up some of da girls or we can keep it just us guys" Joey added the last part quietly.  
  
"Sorry, Joey as much as I'd love it if you all slept over grandpa said only Trinity is allowed over tonight."  
  
"RATS!"  
  
"What's wrong pup' you afraid to go home?"  
  
"Why you, I'm gonna pound ya Kaiba"  
  
Ryou laughed and Bakura sighed, //those two have got it bad//  
  
Yugi and Yami sighed. //So aibou it'll just be the three of us?// Yami liked Trinity, he really did, but he wanted to spend the night alone wit his hikari.  
  
~*~  
  
It was about 8 o'clock now the guys had already gone home, and Yami and Yugi were alone for a bit. Yugi sighed and fell onto his bed. //something wrong hikari?//  
  
/no, I'm just excited is all/  
  
Yami raised his eyebrow, "excited?" Yugi started giggling. "Silly"  
  
"Do you find me amusing?" Yugi sat up at his comment and gave Yami one of his I'm-to-innocent-for-my-own-good-sometimes look.  
  
//well, let's see if you still find me amusing after this// Yami tackled his aibou which really wasn't very hard considering he was already lying on the bed. Yami then began to attack his aibou, tickling him until Yugi felt he was about to burst of laughter.  
  
/that's not fair Yami you caught me off guard/ Yugi said pouting.  
  
//you're very cute when you pout aibou// Yugi blushed at the comment, especially considering his and his Yami's position at the moment.  
  
Yugi was lying on his bed, Yami straddling him and leaning over his face, lips just inches away from the others. Yami's spicy, exotic smelled filled Yugi's nose, as the two starred deep into each others eyes. Crimson met amethyst and nature took its way from there. Yami leaned in closer to Yugi, now lip were jut millimeters away.  
  
Yugi was confused he knew he love Yami, but he wasn't sure how Yami felt, but then again was it not Yami who was leaning into this kiss? If it were going to be a kiss at all.  
  
Yami was lost. Lost in his own fantasy world. That always happened when he starred into his aibou's eyes. Yami unconsciously moved closer to Yugi's lips. He shut his eyes just as Yugi had done. Their lips brushed slightly, when all of a sudden RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
"Ahhh!" Yami jumped off of Yugi as he snapped out of his trance and apologized numerous time to Yugi through their mind link and orally. He then ran out of the room in shame.  
  
Yugi was hurt all the same. He tried his best not to cry; he picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello, Moutou residence *sniff* can I *sniff* help you?" "Oh Yugi its you I just called to say sorry for what I did to you, ya think we can be friends again? I'd love to come over and spend the night with you and Yami and..."  
  
"NO"  
  
"Excuse me!?"  
  
"You heard me, NO I NEVER wanna talk to you ever again. I NEVER wanna see you again, I don't EVER wanna here you, and so you can just save your pathetic excuses to see Yami again, because he'd die before having to see you're ugly face again!" With that Yugi hung up on her, and fell to the ground crying.  
  
/I bet Yami hates me know, I bet he's disgusted with me/  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Yami was freaking out he had run out of the house in a hurry, to fast to notice that Trinity was standing beside Yugi's bedroom door, and had indeed heard and saw the whole thing.  
  
She was at a cross roads, she could've ran after Yami and tell him what a fool he'd been, but Yugi needed her more. She made her way into Yugi's room. She bent down and took Yugi into her arms, allowing him to cry in her chest. She knew that Yami should be the one doing this but what could she do?  
  
  
  
Trinity had finally gotten Yugi to sleep, she carried him to his bed and tucked her little friend in. "G'night Yug'"  
  
//Now to find Yami// Why was it that he was so bull-headed and stubborn?  
  
It was nearly midnight and she still hadn't found Yami yet, "I've been searching for over an hour where the hell is he?"  
  
"Hey sweet thang lookin' for me?" some thug had come out from a nearby alley and he was obviously asking for trouble.  
  
"Is you name Yami?"  
  
"My name is whatever you want it to be sweets"  
  
SLAP "what the frick' is wrong with you? Huh? Got nothing else better to do with your life than to go around harassing girls at night"  
  
"Hey boys, it looks like we're gonna hafta teach this girl some manners, Get her"  
  
"Lay a finger on her and you'll find yourselves surrounded by darkness and hatred faster than you can say Ra! Now you've got 5seconds to let go of her, or suffer the consequences"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"5,4,3,2,1 to bad you didn't heed my warning. Mind Crush" within a matter of second all three thugs were gone.  
  
"I could've dealed with them myself Yami" "Your welcome"  
  
"." "What are you doing out at a time like this anyway?"  
  
"Hmm. I should be asking you the same though I was looking for you"  
  
"Why would you be looking for me?"  
  
"Look Yami, I'm tired let's go back and I'll explain on the way there."  
  
"Look, I ran because I was sure he'd hate me, I mean what if he."  
  
"Yami, don't you think Yugi would've told you if he didn't like what you were doing to him?"  
  
"."  
  
"Do you know how Yugi felt after you left? He was hurting so much. I mean he cried himself asleep, do you even care about him?"  
  
"I.I of course I do, I l.love him, I'd give my life so just so that he were happy, I'd suffer just so he wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore I."  
  
"Tell him"  
  
"I.I can't"  
  
"Ahh!! Why are you so dense?, You're so bull headed, you haven't changed one but from when you were pharaoh"  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Nothing" Trinity made a move to get away but was stopped my Yami's firm hand on her wrist.  
  
"I may not remember much from my past but I do remember that you had something to do with it. I wan't to know who are you"  
  
Trinity thought to herself for a while. "Fine. Yami I promise I'll tell you anything and everything you want to now about me and your past just so long as you tell Yugi you're feelings!"  
  
"What no. no way"  
  
"Fine then. I guess you'll just never know who I am!"  
  
"Wait come back here" He called after her as she went into the guestroom and closed the door "Good Night Yami, Pleasant dreams!"  
  
"I'm gonna kill that girl one day." Yami grinned jokingly and walked into his aibou's room and closed the door behind him. Yugi was sound asleep. His tear streaked face was still visible in the moonlight. //Lord Ra! My precious hikari why do I do this to you?// Yami brushed his light's golden bangs away from his face. He leaned down lightly brushed his lip against Yugi's, savoring the sweet taste of the little sleeping angel beneath him. "Good night little one!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Baby*gurl: So how was that? Please R/R Thanks for reading! 


	8. And the Madness begins!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh dammit (sorry I'm pissed I already had this all typed out and then I lost it so now here I am again rewriting this shit, I HATE my life!!!!)  
Chapter: 7  
Yugi awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. It was 6:30 he still about an hour before he and the others had to go to school. He reluctantly pulled the sheets off and struggled to get out of bed half asleep. Unbeknownst to Yugi however there was a rollerblade at the side of his bed waiting for someone, mainly him to trip and fall over.  
  
And well, "Ahh!" Yugi attempted to cover his eyes and tried to keep his balance, but he gave up awaiting his morning thump to the ground. He waited but it never came. Instead Yugi found his cheek pressed up to a firm and well-toned chest. Yugi thought for a moment trying to recall anything (or anyone) that might feel this way. He thought.../YAMI/  
  
"I...I... am so..so sorry Yami I didn't..."  
  
//hush Aibou it's o.k. are you alright// Yami asked concern dripping in his voice.  
  
/I... yes I'm fine thanks Yami/  
  
Yugi pulled away trying hard not to blush. Yami just eyed his Aibou, a blush also forming on his cheek which was much more visible.  
  
"Something wrong Yami?" Yugi asked wondering why Yami was blushing madly.  
  
//Aibou umm.... You umm...I'm so sorry//  
  
/what are you talking about?/  
  
Yami blushed even harder. Yugi locked eyes with Yami and cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out what Yami was blushing about.  
  
At that precise moment Trinity decided to walk in the room.  
  
"G'morning you... Oh my God! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... I am so ... HAHAHA so... sorry HA"  
  
Now Yugi was terribly confused, /Yami why is she laughing? / //Umm... I'm sorry Aibou//  
  
/what for?/  
  
//You umm. might want to take a cold shower this morning Aibou// Yami turned a very deep shade of scarlet at this comment.  
  
Yugi thought for a couple of seconds then looked down *there* "Oh my God!"  
  
He ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.  
  
~Yugi's~*~POV~  
  
I ran into the bathroom, crying, no wait sobbing. I can't believe how stupid I was. "I'm so embarrassed first there was that morning with me and my towel, then there was the way I acted when Trinity came back, then there was last night, now...now this."  
  
"I bet Yami and Trinity hate me now, I mean Yami probably thinks I'm a fool and Trinity well, why would she wanna be friends with a guys that doesn't even know when he's getting a boner? I can't believe Yami turns me on so easily."  
  
I started crying again, hard. "IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT!" I attempted to hit myself across the head. Then I heard a knocking at the door. "Go Away" I shouted, through muffled cries.  
  
"Yugi it's me Trinity, please let me in I wanna talk to you. I'm sorry I laughed it's just that it was such a cute scene I mean, You and Yami were just standing there, him blushing and you with you're I'm-to-innocent-for- my-own-good face on, it was priceless."  
  
She had a point, I could see the humor in that, but this wasn't funny. I completely humiliated myself in front of the love of my life.  
  
"So will you come out?"  
  
~Normal~*~POV~  
  
"NO, I don't want to." Yami was shocked, never had he thought he'd live to see the day when Yugi refused to listen to Trinity.  
  
//Aibou can you let me in?//  
  
/No/  
  
//why not?//  
  
/because...because you hate me/  
  
Yami was shocked; it hurt him so much to think that his hikari thought that. He loved Yugi how could he possibly hate him?  
  
Yami materialized into the room and stood in front Yugi. He cupped Yugi's cheek in his hand and brushed away some of his tears.  
  
//Aibou can you look me in the eye and tell me that I hate you? //  
  
Yugi tried not to stare into Yami's intense ruby eyes, /I'm...I'm not sure/  
  
Yami stepped back from his light. Those three words hit Yami's heart like a million daggers through his chest.  
  
Yami fought back the urge to cry and looked at Yugi. "Regardless of what you may think right now my precious hikari, I can never hate you. You are the soul purpose of my existence and I can not live without you. I wish you could see that."  
  
Then the spirit went back into the puzzle, cutting off his link with his hikari, and sat in his soul room, as a silent tear made its way down his face.  
  
Yugi stood alone in the bathroom gazing at the spot where his darker half was. He tried to speak to Yami through the mind link, but to know avail. Yami had cut him off completely. Yet Yugi could still sense Yami's hurt and pain, the feeling that he had caused.  
  
"You mean everything to me Yami and you're the reason I get up every morning, you're the reason I go on with life, because I love you, I wish you could realize that."  
  
Trinity who had hear everything through the door sighed //You came so close Yami. Why can't you just tell him//  
  
She walked in and took Yugi into a loving embrace, like a sister would to her little brother 'cause that's what Yugi was to her, her special little brother. "Shh...come now little one Yami will be fine, you should get ready for school now."  
  
Yugi to tired from crying to argue allowed himself to get ready and dragged off to school by Joey and the others. At least he knew that considering Yami attended his school now he had to come right?  
  
~*~  
At school Yugi was a completely different person, on this day. His eyes seemed so void and his usually happy, cheerful aura was gone. He was depressed and wanted to go home and cry.  
  
It was the last period before lunch and the gang was bored out of their minds. The sensei kept babbling on about stupid crap that wouldn't help them at all in life. Finally after what seemed like ages the lunch bell rang and there was a stampede to the door, at everyone's desperate attempt to get out of class.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
After making a quick stop to the lockers the gang met up in front of Yugi's locker. "Hey Yug' wat up with you man you've been ingnorin' us all day."  
  
"Gee...Joey I don't think he understands what you're saying not many people understand dog language you know."  
  
"Well, then Kaiba you seem to be da exception considerin' you always seem ta know exactly wat I'm sayin'"  
  
"You're a pain in the ass you mongrel."  
  
"Only to you I am."  
  
Everyone else started making lovey dubby sounds. "Hey, looks like Kaiba's got an admirer, hey Joey." Tristan said sarcastically.  
  
"Tristan if you don't shut up I'm gonna pound ya."  
  
"That's right defend money bags ova' dere why don't ya!"  
  
"Why you!" Joey began running after Tristan leaving an open mouthed Kaiba near the lockers.  
  
"Hey Kaiba if you don't close you're mouth you're gonna swallow a fly."  
  
"Shut up Bakura." He stated walking away to the cafeteria.  
  
"As for you Yugi, where's that idiot pharaoh today."  
  
Yugi who was walking along side Trinity, stopped and turned around. "HE IS NOT AN IDIOT you moron. At least he did something with his life back in Egypt unlike you, who had to steal from burial chambers, you lowly tomb- robber."  
  
Bakura was fuming. //How dare that pipsqueak insult my way of life. Unlike that baka pharaoh I had to work for what I had, I didn't have things handed to be on a silver plate//  
  
/Yami what are you going to do?/  
  
//I'm going to teach that pharaoh pet a lesson about respect//  
  
/Yami don't he's having a bad day something happened to him/  
  
//I don't care, and I suggest you shut up or I'll give you a beating you'll never forget//  
  
Bakura raised his hand to hit Yugi when he screamed out. "What in the bloody hell are you doing Ryou?"  
  
Ryou was biting Bakura's hand to stop him from hurting Yugi.  
  
Bakura flinged his Aibou off and he hit the lockers back first. He then came up and kicked him in the ribs. "AHHH!" /please Yami stop it...it hurts/  
  
"Shut up, I had warned you, and now you asked for it."  
  
He raised his hand prepared to slap his hikari, when yet another hand stopped him, "what is it now?"  
  
He turned around to face Trinity, "I suggest you stop hitting on your hikari, Bakura."  
  
"Listen you preach, just because the bullies may listen to you and that bitch Tea is afraid of you don't mean I am, 'cause I sure as Hell can kick your ass as soon as I'm done with this worthless piece of junk." He pointed at Ryou. "And DON'T ever tell me what I should and shouldn't do with my hikari."  
  
Trinity turned Bakura around so he was facing her, "To bad" she whispered into his ear. "MIND WARP"  
  
Bakura was thrown back against impact and hit the wall hard, and fell unconscious. She held a hand out to help Ryou up, but he was afraid. "Relax, he's just...resting for the moment he'll be fine."  
  
Trinity waited for Yugi to help Ryou to the nurses office to make sure he was o.k. and to heal any wounds he may have received. Then she walked up to Bakura.  
  
She bent down, and cupped his chin in her hand. "Idiot, so you like to beat up on your hikari hmn? Well, let's see what else is in your dirty mind."  
  
A bright light engulfed around the two of them, and the dimmed after a minute or so. Bakura began to wake up. Looking around he saw that the hallway was clear and no one was there. He couldn't recall anything that had happened in the last hour or so, as far as he was concerned he passed out and was alone, unaware of the two hazel eyes watching him in the corner.  
  
"I wonder if all guys are this stupid when it comes to love."  
  
~*~  
It was nearing the end of the day and everyone was in their last period of the day which just so happened to be math. One subject in which the gang despised. The teacher kept on Yapping' about measuring circles. "C=D? and other stuff like that.  
  
During the middle of the class the teacher began one of her infamous stories about the time she was at the grocery store and she was $3 short and yattah...yattah...yattah.  
  
Anyways one particular student decided she wanted to liven things up again as well as trying to regain popularity (something which mind you she didn't have in the first place) started complaining. "BORING! No one wants to hear your pathetic stories lamo." This particular person being Tea, made the whole class groan.  
  
"Excuse me young lady do you have a better idea to teach the class?"  
  
"Actually I do LAMO!"  
  
At this precise moment in time (once again) Trinity got pissed, "Who the hell uses the word Lamo, what year are we living in???????"  
  
"Well, gee only lamo's would ask that lamo question."  
  
"STOP saying Lamo you jackass that word is so gay, just like you now shut up and sit down."  
  
"I don't have to, why don't you make me?"  
  
"I don't make dogs."  
  
"Then...why do you make Joey."  
  
"What that makes no sense bitch."  
  
"Ya, and only I am allowed to call Joey a mongrel you monkey." Kaiba sated coolly.  
  
"Ya, only money bags is allowed to call his lover boy a dog." Tristan piped up.  
  
"TRISTAN!" Joey started going crazy. "If you keep bugging me I'm gonna rip you're head off and ..."  
  
"And what use it as a chew toy?" Kaiba cut him off as the whole class started laughing.  
  
This time it was Tristan's turn to go crazy. "WHAT!"  
  
"Hey Kaiba you's supposed ta be on my side I'm defendin' you." Joey looked at Kaiba with sincerity and hurt showing in his beautiful brown eyes.  
  
Seto's eyes turned cold and hard. "NO Joey you're defending yourself, I can deal with Tristan on my own now sit."  
  
Joey stared at Kaiba. /he...he snapped at me/ Joey took his seat, and held back his tears. His heart hurt. /why do I feel this way? /  
  
Seto looked over at Joey who sat across from him. Was that a tear Kaiba saw? He shrugged it off, /he must have something in his eye/  
  
Tristan sensing the tension, now sat down as well. The class stopped laughing and settled down. It was deadly silent. Kind of peaceful really until that annoying voice began talking again.  
  
"Ya, so anyway you lamo sensei I can come up with a better story."  
  
"AHH!!!!!!! Stop saying Lamo, NO LAMO. Only lesbians use that word." Trinity stopped, then changed her mind. "Never mind keep on talking."  
  
The class snickered and Tea shut up and sat back down.  
  
"Well, Ms. Gardner is your story over already?" the teacher grinned she like having Trinity in her class.  
  
Tea pouted, "You guys aren't worthy enough to hear about my life."  
  
"What's there to hear? You go home, fuck some people for money and that's how you make a living. Do the world a favor and never write an autobiography, 'cause no one want's to hear about the life of a slut." Trinity stated flatly.  
  
"Trin' wasn't that a little cold." Yugi asked, obviously concerned. Trinity looked over at her friend. He gave her one of his looks, the type that could even melt the CEO of Kaiba Corps. heart. Well, he atleast tried considering his mood at the moment.  
  
Trinity just looked back at Yugi no emotion showing what so ever. "She deserves it."  
  
Yugi shrugged he couldn't care less really. He was to wrapped up thinking about what Yami had said that morning.  
Flashback  
  
"Regardless of what you may think right now my precious hikari, I can never hate you. You are the soul purpose of my existence and I can not live without you. I wish you could see that."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Yugi wondered what Yami meant by that. Yami couldn't possibly love him. /He probably meant that because I solved the puzzle that's why he exists and if I ever got rid of it he would be gone/  
  
I wish Yami could see how much I love him. I wish he would talk to me, or I could at least find some way to tell him how I feel.  
  
On the other side of the room Bakura was having the same thought. (Or at least something like it) //I wish I could find some way to tell Ryou how much I care for him without hurting him, I'd do anything for his love// Bakura sighed. //anything//  
  
It was five minutes until the end of the school day and the sensei was assigning homework. After she was finished the teacher asked the class to settle down, "Everyone, Trinity has an announcement she'd like to make and it's a great idea."  
  
Trinity walked up to the front of the class, 25 pairs of eyeballs glued to her. //Gee, it feels like my first day all over again//  
  
"Ya, Umm....I'm not sure if any of you know this but I am in to poetry, so I have taken the liberty of talking to the principal and the teachers and we came up with a compromise. I will be teaching a poetry class after school, every Tuesday's and Thursdays. If you wish to join you may it'll be after school, however mind you, if you pass you shall get an extra credit. So if you are interested please sign up, there will be a sign up list in your homeroom."  
  
Tea, trying to get back at Trinity tried to make her look stupid. "Why would any dope wanna join a poetry class?"  
  
"Well, TEA poetry can be a good way to express you feeling weather it be about love, hate, ignorance, peace, joy or whatever you are feeling maybe even JELOUSY." "Hmn..."  
  
The class began laughing, well everyone other than Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Joey, and Seto.  
  
"Well, you have until this Friday to sign up that gives you two days, hope to see most of you there she winked at the five guys, then gathered her things and left, as the bell rung."  
  
//Perfect my plan is going according to schedule now all I've got to do is convince Yami to join, and who knows maybe I can bitch Tea around some more. If she joins that is, and I'm sure she will// Trinity grinned evilly. "I am so damn good!"  
  
Just then Weevil Underwood came out from a corner, "What are you mumbling about?" "Shut up, bug boy." She said walking away. "I hate that kid."  
Babygurl: It's thank-you time!  
To Yami Chaos Gem: Don't worry Tea won't be paired up with anyone unless I chose to torment her by making her date Weevil or something. Thanks!  
  
To punkerkween: Thanks you're sweet!  
  
To me (anonymous): Sorry I have no idea what your name is so ya, that would be an insult to Trinity! I would never do that to her. Thanks for you're couplings!  
  
To Flowa: Hmn, I'm not sure about you but Yami/Yugi couplings are my fav couples, ya it may sound wrong but they are so cute together!  
  
To anime andrAIa: Ya, I hate writer's block to I've had it for the longest time. Thanks for you suggestions. And Yes, Canadians do rock don't they????!!!!  
  
To Aiko: Ya, Trin' is having fun messin' with people so I might leave her. After I wrote the a/n I realized that I had hinted about Joey/Seto stuff so thanks for pointing that out!  
  
To vncgjhdctj: No idea who you are but thanks for the enthusiasm. My computer was down so I haven't been on in 2 weeks and like I said I had writer's block. Sorry for the wait.  
  
To U don't wanna noe: Thanks!  
  
To I luv Yugi and Kurt so :P: Thanks I love ur reviews! They are so adorable. Ya they did come close in this chappie to. Well actually Yugi said it but Yami didn't hear.  
  
To Ms. Prongs: I'm not sure what I did for ya, but ur welcome! If I did seriously get you back into Yu-gi-oh writing I am very very happy especially for you! If you do draw something I wanna see it I'm sure you're a great artist!  
  
To Angel123292: Ya, I get high in sugar too! It'll be alright! I love da bashin' part too, though I think I'm getting rusty. [pouts]  
  
To Zypher: Another fav reviewer! Hey! Thanks for you review!  
  
And to everyone who reviewed thank-you so much, it means a lot. I hope you all like this chapter! Please R&R! 


	9. Update!

Babygurl: Hey everyone, I finally posted another chappie! I replace chapter 8 with a real chappie, so ya! I might no be able to post another chapter soon, cuz there's a new baby in town and well, babies need lots of attention. I'll try my best to get another one for Silent Tears and The Gift of Friendship as soon as possible though. Hopefully I'll get one posted before March Break!  
  
Please R&R and let me know what y'all think! 


	10. Seeking Help!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Babygurl: So the last chapter wha'd ya think?  
  
Yami: I can't believe you mad Yugi say he hates me, that hurt! [Glares]  
  
Yugi: Ya, why'd I say "I'm not sure" what was that? Of course I know Yami doesn't hate me!  
  
Bakura: Yes, and I'd like to know why Trinity kicked MY ass so easily it's supposed to be the opposite way around.  
  
Joey: I know, why was I defendin' Kaiba for, he didn't even appreciate it.  
  
Ryou: I agree, Bakura, hurt me what was that?  
  
Tea: Ya you're chapter was Lamo.  
  
Babygurl: Ahh!!!!!!!! STOP SAYING LAMO!!!!!!!!!! And Yami and Yugi I'm building a stupid plot so work with me. Bakura, dammit Go with the flow, would you rather of killed Ryou?  
  
Bakura: NO!  
  
Babygurl: my point exactly, and Joey moneybags ova' dere is ur new love interest, and you know you all loved the Tea bashing (crappy Tea bashing, but bashing nonetheless)  
  
Everyone: [Nod's their head] Tea bashing rocks!  
  
Babygurl: well then, this chapter may be short, but bare with me folks!  
^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~  
Chapter 8: Seeking Help  
  
Trinity walked out of school toward the school parking lot, she was getting a ride today from some close friend of hers.  
  
"Hey Malik! Hey Marik! How's it going?"  
  
"Hey Trin' hop in."  
  
Trinity jumped in the backseat of the car and shut the door, as they pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"So Trin' what is it you need are help with?" the lighter half of the Millennium rod asked.  
  
"Well, Malik you remember how I helped you too let's see how should I put this... hit it off?"  
  
"Of course how can we forget, that would have to be the best night of our lives!" Marik replied a grin forming on the Yami's face.  
  
"Ya, well I'm back into the matchmaking business it seems."  
  
"Well, princess your wish is our command, what do you need."  
  
"My idea was to get them to express themselves in poetry and it should work, except I need to get one more person to join my class, and well it's not gonna be easy."  
  
"So, whose the punk want me to knock some sense into him or what?"  
  
/Yami you can't do that/  
  
//and why not koi?//  
  
/it's not nice/  
  
//and since when have I been nice, I can get real nasty right here and now if you know what I mean//  
  
Malik blushed; he knew exactly what his Yami had in mind. /not now Yami/  
  
//well, then I'm assuming we're going to be busy tonight?//  
  
Malik blushed even harder at his Yami's comment.  
  
"Umm...hey guys, May I remind you that I can still here you, and well trust me I really don't wanna."  
  
"Damn you and you're friggin' magic dammit. So who's the punk?" Marik asked severely annoyed, at her for ruining his fun, as he pulled into Trinity's driveway.  
  
"The pharaoh." She replied flatly, winking at Malik.  
  
Marik opened his mouth to protest, only to find it completely devoured by his lighter half. Malik ran his tongue against his Yami's lower lip demanding entrance. Marik not one to protest opened his mouth and let his hikari explore his mouth as the two lovers fought for domination, in their own little tongue war.  
  
"I see I've still got it!" Trinity smiled getting out of the car. "Break it up will ya!"  
  
Marik groaned not wanting the moment to end. "You're lucky you're the princess and I like ya Trin'"  
  
"Whatever, hurry up you too, I don't have all day ya know."  
  
The three teens piled into Trinity rather large house. Trinity motioned for the boys to follow her upstairs. There was a large marble staircase at the front entrance leading upstairs. The floor was rather shiny and apparently very clean. It too was made of marble or maybe even granite. The walls were a cream colour. The house was kept very neat and tidy, the complete opposite of what Marik and Malik were used to. Against the rather large stair case, was a table made of well, Marik and Malik had no clue, something very pricy however.  
  
They trio made their way upstairs; there were several door which were mostly guest rooms and separate living rooms. They all had French doors; some of them had glass doors as well. There was plush carpet, a Champaign colour that felt soft and fuzzy underneath the boys' toes. The sides of the walls were lined with red rose petals and had little tea light candles that were already lit. It was really quite beautiful. (a/n: Sorry I have no idea what a big fancy rich mansion house thingy is supposed to look like! Gomen)  
  
Trinity motioned for the boys to follow her to her room. She opened the fancy door, to reveal her rather large room. Her bed was probably queen size, and it had star covered blankets with matching pillows. It blended nicely with the paint on the wall (it was painted to match her bed). In the corner of her room was a cedar desk, with a personal laptop as well as another Pentium IV on it. In front of her bed was a home entertainment center complete with a big screen T.V., sound surround, a DVD player, as well as play station 1&2, Game cube, Nintendo 64 and a bunch of games to go along with the systems. It was every kids dream.  
  
Over on the left side of the room was a wardrobe where Trinity's clothes were. As well as a walk-in-closet this held even more clothes. Then there was yet another door that led to her own personal bathroom.  
  
Trinity walked further into her room and plopped herself down on the bed.  
  
Malik stood mouth open adoring his friend's room. /it's so big and spacious, I love it! /  
  
//Yes, it's big and spacious, and has a rather LARGE bed Aibou!//  
  
/YAMI/  
  
//what?//  
  
Malik for the third time that day blushed madly. "Marik, please whatever you do, don't DO it on MY bed."  
  
Marik blushed. He forgot that with her maigc she could read his mind, and hear each and everyone one of his and Malik's thoughts.  
  
"Stay out of my head, you spoiled brat."  
  
Trinity stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Hey don't be a hater, you're welcome over anytime, just NOT in my bed."  
  
Marik pouted, and Malik just giggled at his Yami's enthusiasm to... *cough* *cough*  
  
"So, Trinity why do you why can't you get Yami to join? I mean the guy always used to listen to you, back when he was pharaoh am I not correct?" Malik asked.  
  
"Well, ya but da guy has no idea who the hell I am, other than the fact that Yugi and me are like brother and sister."  
  
"Oh yes, that's right the pharaoh has no recollection of his tortured past!" Marik snickered.  
  
Malik jabbed his lover in the side trying hard not to laugh himself.  
  
"Trinity why don't you just use the power of you Millennium crystal, Ra knows it's the most powerful item of all, not that many people know about it."  
  
"Actually, you two and the Gods would have to be the only ones that know about it, which is actually for the better, I'm surprised you haven't tried anything yet Marik. I'm impressed."  
  
"Don't be, it's taking all of my will power not to cease control of it."  
  
"Doesn't matter really 'because Yami and I are the only ones with enough magic and power to control it."  
  
"Please that stupid pharaoh no baka can't even begin to comprehend the amount of power his puzzle has, let alone the crystal."  
  
/Marik be nice!/  
  
"Relax, Malik, Marik is probably right, Yami is still strong and holds a lot of magic however, he hasn't get regained enough of his memory to understand how to use it."  
  
"Good, I'm glad. That pharaoh doesn't deserve any of the power."  
  
"So, moving on why can't you just ask Yami to join?" Malik tried changing the subject.  
  
"Well, you see I would just ask Yugi to tell him, or I'd do it myself, BUT Yugiandyamigotintoafightthismorningandyamirefusestocomeoutofthepuzzleandyugi istoafraidtotalktohimandihavenoideahowtogetintothepuzzleandimafraidmycrystal maynotbeabletohelpsoya!"  
  
"Umm...mind repeating that for those of us, who don't speak gibberish?"  
  
I said, "Yugi and Yami got into a fight this morning and Yami refuses to come out of the puzzle and Yugi is too afraid to talk to him and I have no idea how to get into the puzzle and I'm afraid my Millennium crystal may not be able to help so, ya!"  
  
"Well, what can we do?" The holders of the Millennium rod asked in unison.  
  
Here's the plan the three huddled in a corner, and whispered there plot.  
  
"Great so then its set tonight we're gonna pay that Pharaoh a visit." Marik's eyes turned dark, and downright evil, //it's payback time//  
  
"I can still hear you Marik!"  
  
Marik growled, "Damn that wretched Millennium Crystal!"  
  
Trinity smiled cutely and Malik grinned.  
  
//Revenge will be mine//  
  
"Marik!"  
  
/Marik!/  
  
Marik grinned. "WHAT!?"  
~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
Babygurl: And the plot thickens! Yami: What the hell are they gonna do to me?  
  
Babygurl: Patience, Patience my young, I mean old friend.  
  
Yami: I'm not that old! [pouts]  
  
Babygurl: Ya, you're right, you're only let's see over 5000 years older than me.  
  
Yami: Whatever, I thought you hated cliffies  
  
Babygurl: Ya, but only when I'm reading because they're depriving me of my rights as a reader, that LOVES their stories!  
  
Yami: God, relax bud!  
  
Babygurl: Relaxed. Please R&R and let me know if you want more! 


	11. Plan in Action!

Disclaimer: NO OWN Yu-gi-oh (By the way this is going to be a really short chapter as well sorry!)  
  
But before we start let's get the thank-you's out of the way!  
  
~To me a.k.a. mep~: Yami should start to figure it out real soon!  
  
~To anime AndrAIa~: Thanks! I do love Tea bashing, its so much fun, unfortunately this chapter might be a let down but hey next chappie should make up for it! Oh and don't worry I'm not really a fan of Yuri so none of that. (sorry for those of u who do like yuri)  
  
~To Zypher: Thanks a lot!  
  
~To Yami ChaosGem~: Ya, I agree and u know what the best part is, its my 2nd cousin. So he don't live here, but my family live like right around the corner so I will get to see him (whenever I feel like it!) Hey I know what you mean "tight/sexy ass" You all knw what I'm talkin' about! O.k. I'm gonna stop now, I'm scaring myself!  
  
~To hotaruchan27:~ Trin's cool I agree, thanks for ur review! Hey and I'm lookin' forward to that pixystick! Jokez J/K  
  
~To Diamond:~ THANKS!  
  
~To EgyptianQueen17:~ Ya, Trin seems to like Yami, to bad she can't end up with him (if I can't she can't!!!!!!!!!) Jokez, seriously though thanks for the compliment!  
  
~To I luv Yugi and Kurt so :P:~ Don't worry Trin, Malik and Marik got a plan!  
  
Now on with chapter 9!  
  
Chapter 9: Plan in action  
  
The trios were watching TV in Trinity's room as the door creaked open. The teenagers, (well actually a teenager, a 5000 year old spirit, and a reincarnated ancient Egyptian princess) turned their heads to see an old, yet beautiful mind you woman standing at the door with a tray of milk and cookie.  
  
"Hey grandma! I haven't seen you since well before your date with you know who."  
  
"Please Trinity dear, you know Solomon and I are just long time-friends and nothing more!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Do you guys want these cookies or not?" Her grandmother asked curtly.  
  
Marik shook his head, "Have some respect Trinity, she is your grandmother after all, and her love life is no business of yours."  
  
"Ouch! I'm hurt." Trinity replied sarcastically sticking her tongue out at Marik.  
  
"Sorry grandma, I didn't mean any offense, I just think you two look cute together."  
  
"Yes dear, none taken, and if I do say so myself I think you and that boy, oh dear what's his name?"  
  
"Yami," Marik filled in, ever so politely.  
  
"Ah yes, Yami you two would look cute together and I bet you and Yugi would love to be related in real life!"  
  
"GRANDMA!"  
  
"Oh dearie me did I say something wrong," Maggie Miller closed the door quietly winking at Marik then walking away and disappearing down a flight of stairs.  
  
"She seems nice!" Malik commented.  
  
"Yes, I like her a lot! She reminds me so much of Trinity. Marik grinned and helped himself to some of the cookies and milk that Maggie had brought up.  
  
"You're an ass, you know that."  
  
"Hey that's my best quality!"  
  
"IDIOT!"  
  
Malik laughed, "He may be an idiot, but he's my idiot." He walked up to his darker half slipping his arms around his waist and showering Marik with light kisses a long the neck.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
"Hey, you hooked us up you know."  
  
"Yes, but apparently the chemistry was already there."  
  
"Ra! Knows that's the truth!" Marik turned around and locked lips with his koi. //God you taste good//  
  
"Umm...as much as I'd love to stay hear and watch you too mingle with each other we've got work to do."  
  
"You love to ruin our fun don't you?"  
  
"It's what I live for."  
  
"Whatever, you so owe us for this."  
  
Malik giggled, at his Yami's annoyance.  
  
"BIG time!"  
  
~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^  
  
Marik, Malik and Trinity snuck out of Trinity's house and stated their walk to the Turtle Game Shop a.k.a. the targets residence.  
  
As the group made it to the Moutou's they stopped to look around the house, and make sure everyone was asleep.  
  
"It's 12 o'clock they're all asleep God dammit." Marik shouted in annoyance.  
  
"You're just paranoid now be quiet."  
  
"Honestly, who would be up and a hour like this other than us fools?"  
  
"Mr. Moutou, I can sense him in the kitchen" Trinity replied whispering.  
  
/Great what do we do now? /  
  
//I've got an idea//  
  
/Yami!/  
  
//Come on you know you wanna//  
  
Malik blushed and moved closer to his Yami. Marik took this opportunity to fully kiss his light on the lips and slip his hand under his shirt, to caress Malik's erect nipples. Malik moaned. /Yami please/ Marik just grinned enjoying the amount of pleasure he was giving his hikari.  
  
"Ahem! I see you two are busy so I'll distract grandpa and you two find a way to sneak in."  
  
"Remind me why we are doing this again."  
  
"Cause how would you feel if you never told you're Aibou how you felt. Think of all the things you would've missed out on."  
  
//Mmm... and I definitely wouldn't of wanted to miss out on those things//  
  
"Exactly my point, so you gonna help Yami or not?"  
  
"Yes, but only because, he seems to love his aibou just as much as I do mine, and he is way to stupid to realize, the his light feels the same way. "  
  
"Good! I'll meet you guys upstairs."  
  
Marik and Malik started for a tree that was coincidentally right next to Yugi's window. As for Trinity she made her way to the front door as she pulled out a spare key out of her back pocket. Solomon had given it to her before she left all those years ago.  
  
She quietly opened the door and made her way inside as silently as possible careful not to scare the old man.  
  
"Hi grandpa." Mr. Moutou spun around quickly, in somewhat of a battle position. "Oh Dear Lord Trinity, it's just you I thought you were a thief, don't sneak up on me like that."  
  
"I'm insulted, me a thief?"  
  
"You must forgive me Trin' I'm just a little out of right now, I'm worried about Yugi and Yami for that matter."  
  
"Really, why?" It was more of a statement than a question, seeing how she already knew why.  
  
"Well, Yugi refused to eat, and he wasn't as cheerful as he usually is, not to mention he refused to talk about Yami and said something about, him not wanting to come out of the puzzle or some nonsense like that, but enough rambling what are you doing here so late." (a/n: Yes, in this fic, grandpa knows all about Yami, because it makes things so much easier!)  
  
"Well, I was worried about Yugi, and Yami didn't come to school today so I wanted to make sure he wasn't sick or something." She lied, trying to give Marik and Malik some time to get in the house.  
  
Solomon shook his head, "those two are just impossible, I can tell that they like each other, and I know you see it too, I'm not that clueless you know."  
  
Trinity was shocked to say the least, but then again he had always had a 6th sense about these types of things.  
  
She just nodded her head slightly to acknowledge the man, and allow him to think things through.  
  
"hmn let me guess, you're trying to get them together?"  
  
Trinity suddenly looked uneasy, "what do you mean?"  
  
"It's alright, I don't care. Actually it would make me sleep a whole lot better knowing that Yami and Yugi were finally comfortable in each other's presence, not to mention I wouldn't ever have to worry about Yugi again, I mean with Yami there to protect him and all."  
  
"Regardless of what ever happens he'll always be there to protect Yugi, even if it means his life." She replied trying to reassure him.  
  
"Hmn... I like that boy Yami he's one of the good ones."  
  
)~~~))))~~~))))~~~))))~~~))))~~~))))~~~~))))~~~))))~~~))))~~~))))~~~))))~~~) )))~~~)  
  
Meanwhile upstairs Yugi was sleeping peacefully, well as peaceful as you can get when you've been crying all night, and worrying that your Yami hates you, peaceful. Unaware that two people were trying to sneak into his room.  
  
Marik and Malik finally made their way up the tree trunk and slowly slid Yugi's window open attempting to get in his room. Malik noticed Yugi's sleeping form and set in quietly careful not to wake the boy. //Hurry up will you its cold out here you know// Marik pushed Malik's but through the window and the two landed with a THUD! On the floor.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Downstairs grandpa and Trinity had heard a loud THUD!  
  
"YUGI!" Solomon shouted.  
  
//stupid idiots can't so anything right//  
  
The two made there way upstairs, running to Yugi's room. As they got to the door Trinity volunteered to go in first, much to protests of the elderly, she opened the door a little slit, giving the boys' time to hide.  
  
"HURRY UP, MY GRANDSON MIGHT BE HURT OR WORSE HES BEEN KIDNAPPED! Yugi!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
//damn paranoid fool he's...// Then an idea dawned on her //what if Yami...//  
  
"Mr.Moutou, calm down Yugi's is fine, look." She opened the door fully making sure that Marik and Malik were hiding.  
  
Solomon stuck his head in, in inspection, raising one eyebrow; he took a good look to search for any unexpected visitors. Then he spotted his grandson lying there twisting and turning shouting out someone's name.  
  
"Yugi, my boy!" Solomon made an attempt to get to his grandson, only to be stopped my Trinity.  
  
"Hey, grandpa, let me check on him, you need you're rest. I'll make sure everything is o.k. then I'll let myself out, and come back tomorrow morning alright?" Trinity purposed, hoping that he would agree and go to bed.  
  
"Oh alright, I suppose you're right but please if you need anything just come and ask." She nodded her head in response to this.  
  
Trinity walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She watched as Yugi called out for his Yami in his sleep. //poor kid, why can't Yami sense his aibou's need? //  
  
Malik and Marik upon sensing the princess's distress came out from their hiding spot behind the door.  
  
"Anyone thinking what I'm thinking?" Marik asked.  
  
The other two nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Marik and Malik joined together (Marik went into the rod). And they held the rod towards Yugi's head. Suddenly a brightly light surrounded the bed and Yugi fell silent.  
  
Trinity also, needing to be part of the plot, walked over to Yugi's night table, she touched the Millennium puzzle with her right hand and began chanting a spell. The sennen item began to glow, a magnificent shade of gold.  
  
"Come now, our work here is done, let's go." Marik emerged form the rod, and the trio made their way outside through the window.  
  
"And the chaos begins." They sat on the large oak tree, beside Yugi's window, waiting, and watching for their plan to unravel.  
  
~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^  
  
Yugi began to twist and turn harder. /Yami no please...pleases NO! / Tears began to fall from his eyes, as he moved around trying to get free form Ra knows what.  
  
~DREAM SEQUENCE~  
  
Yugi was walking down a flourished path, into a nearby garden. The garden was very lush and all the flowers were in full bloom. He seemed to be in some kind of palace.  
  
Yugi walked some more until he came to a bench. He sat down and admired his surroundings until he saw a beautiful daisy in the field. Yugi ran over and bent down to touch the flower with his hands.  
  
"I see you like the flower no?"  
  
Yugi turned around to see his beloved Yami standing behind him. Yugi got up and hugged his Yami around the waist.  
  
He bent down so he was the same height as Yugi, "for you." He held out his hand containing a different red coloured flower. "Do you like the colour Yugi?"  
  
Yugi nodded his head, "Yes, I do, but it kind of reminds me of blood."  
  
Yami embraced Yugi and smirked. The sky suddenly turned dark and the air was silent, except for the sound of Yugi's scream. "Yes, little one just like the colour of blood."  
  
Yami grinned as he pulled the dagger out of Yugi's back and then smeared the blood on his hikari's clothes. "Just like blood."  
  
He watched as Yugi fell lifelessly to the ground and blood poured from his side. Yami then walked away leaving Yugi by himself, and then he silently whispered, "You'll always be alone, and it's your entire fault," as he disappeared in a dust of smoke.  
  
~END DREAM SEQUENCE~  
/NO Yami! PLEASE No! I'm sorry, I'm... [Hiccup] so [hiccup] sorry/  
  
Then he started shaking violently in his sleep. Silent tears flowing one after another down his cheek. "I'm sorry Yami...Please don't leave me."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yami, who was lying in his soul room, felt a sharp pain in his heart. He clutched his chest and fell to the ground. "Ahh!" //what's wrong with me// then it hit him. His precious angel was in trouble.  
  
/NO Yami! PLEASE No! I'm sorry, I'm... [Hiccup] so [hiccup] sorry/  
  
But how, I thought I cut off our link. He shook his head, and panicked "who cares," Yugi he needs me.  
  
Yami emerged from the puzzle to find his aibou shaking and crying calling his name out. His head stung his aibou was hurting, and Yugi had been calling out to him the whole time. //stupid Yami//  
  
Yami rushed over to Yugi's side. "Aibou, aibou wake up! It's just a dream."  
  
Yugi still kept shaking and even more tears fell from his eyes. /please, Yami don't leave me/  
  
//Aibou I won't leave you I promise, just wake up// He shook his hikari gently attempting to wake him up.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes slightly, only to find a pair of crimson eyes full of worry and concern set upon him. Yugi sat up and clutched to the body as if it were his last life line.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//yes, aibou it's me//  
  
Yugi cried in his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around Yami, refusing to let go.  
  
//Aibou what happened, please tell me//  
  
/I... I had a nightmare/  
  
More tears began to soak into Yami's shirt, but he didn't mind he just wanted his aibou to be safe.  
  
//what happened?//  
  
Yugi, stopped crying and looked up into his darker half's eyes.  
  
~Yami's~*~POV~  
  
My little light, looked up at me fear present in those innocent amethyst eyes if his. I could feel his pain and it hurt so much, knowing that he was hurting that much, and there isn't anything I can do about it.  
  
//Yugi? //  
  
He kept his eyes focused on mine, he looked scared, but of what, me? Did he honestly hate me, or worst was he afraid of me?  
  
"Yami I...."  
  
//aibou, you don't have to tell me if it hurts to much//  
  
He nodded his head /I wanna tell you/  
  
I waited patiently, as more tears found their way down his beautiful face. God, how I wish I could just kiss his tears away and assure him, that nothing bad would ever happen to him as long as I were here with him.  
  
~NORMAL~*~POV~  
  
Yugi choked back some tears as he tightened his grip on his Yami. /I... I had a nightmare, where you stabbed me in the back, and you told me that... that I would always be a...alone and that it was my entire fault.../  
  
Yami's eyes widened in shock. He hugged his aibou tightly.  
  
/Yami, I'm sorry I don't hate you, I...wish you knew that and I'm sorry you had to put up with...with me I'll leave you alone if...if you want me to/  
  
Yami felt tears form in his eyes. This wasn't happening. His aibou was talking suicidal.  
  
Yami let the tears fall from his eyes. Yugi looked up when he felt drop of water, or tears rather fall on his head. [Is Yami crying]*1  
  
Yami looked down at his aibou who still had some tears in his eyes. His vision was blurry. Never had he once, other than this morning cried in the 5000 years that he had been living. But now Yu-gi-oh king of games was crying all because his hikari thought he hated him.  
  
Yami dried his tear with the back of his hand and held back any incoming tears that threatened to fall. "Yugi I want you to listen and listen good." He used his mighty pharaoh voice. Yugi hiccupped and looked at his Yami intently afraid of what he was about to say.  
  
//Aibou, I can NEVER, ever hate you, and I know you know that. I swore to protect you no matter what. Not because you are destined for the millennium puzzle but because, you mean the world to me, you are the sun and the moon, you are the night sky, and the early morning to me. I would die just so you could be happy again, I would suffer just so you wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore. My precious, sweet, innocent beloved Angel I wish more than anything, you wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore, instead your tears would wash away your pain//  
  
More tears found there way to Yugi's eyes. That was the sweetest thing he had ever heard, and his Yami has said it to him.  
  
Yugi looked in to Yami's sincere eyes, as his eyes glazed over with tears. /thank-you Yami/ Yugi bravely reached up and brushed his lips lightly across Yami's savoring the sweet taste of the ancient Egyptian pharaoh.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Meanwhile outside three shadows were watching the two, "mission accomplished?"  
  
Trinity turned to look at her two companions, only to find that the two had been extremely turned on by the event that just took place.  
  
//I' think I'll just leave those two to their own business//  
  
She turned her head back and looked at the window, as she smiled, then lowered her head.  
  
//a simple plan, but I knew it would work, the only thing missing is the "I love you"//  
  
She turned her attention back to the window and sighed, //I'm happy for you Yugi, Yami is a real great guy...he deserves the best, and that's why I'm glad he's fallen in love with you Yug'//  
  
Trinity looked at her watch; school was going to start in about 5 hours. She jumped off the tree and began her silent walk home, sighing once again. //I hope Yugi can love Yami... just as much as I do//  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*1: That was Yugi's own personal thought, Yami couldn't hear it.  
  
Babygurl: WOW! The chapter is finally done! Honestly, that was longer than expected. Please R&R! I promise next chapter I'll try and get some Tea bashing in it! 


	12. Confusion

Disclaimer: I dun own Yu-gi-oh o.k.? Kazuki Takahashi created it. Comprende?  
  
This is dedicated to Guardian-381 fro being such an amazing author and friend and also to.........  
  
Magic-reeni hey girl I know Ur going through a tough time but stick it through I know you can do it! I believe in you!  
  
A/n: K dun ask me how or why but Bakura has now officially became a student at Domino high, just like Yami, but I'm not gonna create a chapter called the "OTHER TRANSFER KID" na min dun have time for dat. Oh and dun ask where Serenity came from, I forgot that Tristan needed her, and realized that she was missing. So, she's here now. O.k.?  
  
TO anime AndrAIa: Thank-you so much! I'll keep that in min, dun worry I won't tell! Thanks for the advice. Oh! And look forward to some Tea bashing now, I'm in a bad mood sorta so Trinity will be highly pissed, LOL, she's my OC so I can do that!  
  
TO Negacat: Hey, Tea bashing coming' right up! I'm going' to make her argue back though cuz she does have common sense, but it'll only make her get bashed more! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
TO hotaruchan27: Yes, they are fun ne? Thanks for da pixy sticks they're good! BTW sorry I didn't update sooner, I was writing a different fic called Everyday that and I had writer's block, because I have no idea where this idea is headed, however if u have any suggestions, I'm open to them, thanks!  
  
TO Yami Chaosgem: Aww.........I'm glad u liked it, and yes Tea bashing has come! Y/YY are cute aren't they?  
  
To yolande: The Tea bashing is here!!!!! Thanks for your review!  
  
TO Guardian-381: Hey you! Thanks! I have issues I know, I have low self- esteem in everything I do, not only writing. The words, "I can't" are like the most popular with me. I'm different.  
  
Thanks for the encouragement, and I'm glad you like Trinity! My own lil' creation. SO proud! One thing though, see I know I suck as a writer b/c you said "to bad they don't know there bro and sis yet!" They're not. In chapter 4 Tea asked her if she loved Yami before. In ancient times she did. It'll become clearer in future chapters, as her identity becomes revealed. Sorry for the mix up.  
  
Who doesn't hate Tea? LOL! Jokes, sorry for those who do like her! Your compliments are sweet thanks. Ya, I know my typing skills are a little weary and grammar isn't exactly my fav thing in the world, and don't let me get started with spelling. As for the spacing, I type on Microsoft Word and then upload it, and it's like perfect on the program and then when I upload it, the spacing is all wrong, and bold, italics, and underline don't show up. So, it's kinda weird, you know? I can't get it to work. I swear to God I'm gonna jump Bill Gates one day. LOL! Jokez!  
  
Thanks to all of my readers and reviews! I really appreciate the time you take to read my fic; it means a lot, so from the bottom of my heart I wanna say thank-you!  
~*~Silent Tears ~*~ Chapter 10: Confusion  
  
The next morning everyone piled into the school and to their respective classes. The school's hallways were crowded with students each carrying text books, binders, pencil cases and any other things they'd need for class.  
  
Yugi and the gang were still at their lockers, Yami was perched up beside Yugi's locker waiting ever so patiently for his muffled hikari. Bakura was glaring at Yami, as Ryou was still getting his things, Joey was already in an early morning argument with Kaiba, and Tristan was holding Serenity's books as she tried to calm her brother down.  
  
Yugi grabbed his last text book out of his locker as he shut his locker. "Hey anyone seen Trinity, I tried calling her last night but no one answered." Yugi asked the gang curiously, blushing slightly as he remembered the feeling of being in Yami's arms last the night before.  
  
"I bet I know where she is," came an ever so annoying voice. The gang turned around, and Joey and Kaiba stopped their argument to face Tea, standing there with a smug expression on her face.  
  
Yugi pushed his way through his gang of friends to meet face to face with Tea, "and where would that be Tea?" he asked politely, even though she was pretty rude to him in the past.  
  
Tea glared at him coldly, completely ignoring him, as she directed her eyes to Yami, staring him fully up and down. Yami glared back at her, showing that he was not in the mood to be messed with. "My.hikari.just.asked.you.a.question." He stated slowly so that even her feeble mind could comprehend it.  
  
"What, that little short thing, I'm sorry I must not have seen him." She replied pretending to be looking everywhere for Yugi, knowing full and well that he was standing just inches away from her face.  
  
Joey growled, "Listen miss. Thang you ain't much taller then Yug' so you shouldn't talk."  
  
Tea smirked, "Well, you aren't exactly Shaq, so maybe you're the one who should keep your trap shut." She would've continued to insult Joey, except she got an odd glare from his little sister Serenity.  
  
"And what are you, looking' at red head?" Tea pointed rudely and Serenity.  
  
Serenity looked Tea up and down then rolled her eyes and replied rather bluntly, as if bored, "obviously not much."  
  
The rest of the group burst out laughing, with the exception of Kaiba who just rolled his eyes and headed back to class, as Tea scowled, only to have a teacher come out in the halls to give them a lecture about being late for homeroom.  
  
As the gang made there way to class, the continued to giggle under there breath, laughing at how stupid Serenity made Tea look. Unfortunately for them Tea was also in their first period homeroom class. As the group each took there seat the sensei continued their lecture.  
  
Yugi took his seat, and propped his head up on his arms, observing his surroundings in the classroom; he then looked behind him and noticed that Trinity was missing. /I wonder where she could be she's usually very punctual/  
  
//You wonder where who could be aibou? //  
  
Yugi turned his head to see Yami staring at him, confused. /Trinity, she's usually one of the first people in class other than Kaiba of course/  
  
Yami just shrugged as he continued to listen to the sensei, as Yugi continued to look around aimlessly for his best friend, unaware that the teacher was getting peeved off for his lack of respect. "Yugi Moutou! Do you mind telling us what it is you are looking for?" The sensei asked slamming a ruler on his desk.  
  
Yami raised out of his seat as he saw Yugi cower, and he would've sent that stupid sensei to the shadow realm if it weren't for that stupid baka tomb robber who had to make a ignorant comment about Yugi daydreaming about his crush. Now half the school believed that Yugi had a crush on Trinity, but then again who didn't. Yami sat down trying to sort his thoughts out, //Yugi like Trinity? I mean ya sure they're close, but they're just friends right?//  
  
Yugi shook his head, "Gomen nasai sensei, I was just looking for Trinity, she.........she's usually here by now, but I haven't seen her."  
  
The sensei raised an eyebrow and looked over at the empty seat behind Yami, "My goodness, I didn't even notice, thank you Yugi so does anyone know where Trinity is?"  
  
The rest of the class looked around, some started whispering and started small conversations until someone stood up and shouted out. "I know where she is. I bet she's a home, faking sick, probably because she was out LATE is you know what I mean." Tea winked at her fellow classmates, who were gasping and some trying hard not to get out of their seat and polarize for accusing Trinity of such a cruel thing.  
  
The homeroom class erupted into mass chaos with people arguing and whispering, and trying to beat each other up, which I might say Bakura was having much fun with, but his fun was short lived as teacher yelled out for silence. "SILENCE! You are all gonna shut up and sit down before I have each and every one of you sent down to the office."  
  
Everyone quieted down; as Bakura gave the teacher death glares. The classroom was deadly silent, until Tea decided to liven things up again. "Ya, so anyways I bet she was out knocking' boots Yugi, some friend huh?"  
  
Yugi looked at her venomously, daring her to say something again. "Sheesh.........what are you looking at I mean I know I'm beautiful, but please, you couldn't have me if you went to hell and........."  
  
Tea was cut short as someone yelling madly at the front door, "Tea I suggest you go home and wash you mouth out with soap because no one here appreciates your damn bullshit, so get that through that thick ass, block head of yours."  
  
Tea turned around to see a highly pissed Trinity standing at the door, which I must say was steaming mad and practically screaming on the top of her lungs. "Oh and here's a newsflash for ya, One Yugi would never in a million years be interested in the likes of you, so do us all a favor and get over yourself. And Two, not all girls are sluts, especially not me or any one else in this God damn room, SLUT!"  
  
Tea growled, and flipped her hair, "Well, it takes a slut to know a slut." She smirked victoriously thinking she won this little argument.  
  
"Gee.........Tea the last time I checked there was no I in slut, however there is a U." Trinity rolled her eyes and walked into the class, handing the teacher a late slip and taking her seat behind Yami, leaving an embarrassed Tea standing in the middle of the class trying to come up with a comeback but to no avail, as the rest of the class snickered at whispered things like, "Oh burn!"  
As lunch time rolled around the gang made there way outside to eat. Yugi led the way he was real happy about last night, ya sure Yami never said that he loved him, but he obviously did care a lot about him, which was good enough for Yugi.  
  
Yugi picked out a spot in front of the old oak tree and leaned against the large trunk bracing himself, and slumped down to sit on the ground. The rest of gang; Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Kaiba and Trinity all followed through sitting in a circle. Kaiba still wasn't very fond of the crew, but it was better than nothing so he stayed.  
  
Everyone took out there lunches and started eating, except Trinity she seemed mad for some reason. Yugi looked over at her concern written all over his face, "Hey, Trin' what's wrong?"  
  
Trinity who had her head down, looked up as she heard Yugi address her, "Huh? Oh it's nothing Yug' I'm fine." As she finished replying they hear a motorcycle pull up, the gang looked over. It was none other than Marik and Malik.  
  
Everyone strained there eyes to see including the other kids outside, mainly because no one ever came to school on a Harley Davidson, especially one so fancy and good looking.. Everyone had there mouths hung opened, except for the odd few who were screaming about the two guys, and those that were trying to figure out who these people were.  
  
Bakura grinned and began to snicker, as he recognized the two as Yami just put his arm over Yugi's chest protectively as if Marik had come intentionally for him.  
  
~*~Ryou's POV~*~  
  
I looked over at Yami as he put his arm to shield Yugi, I wish Bakura would so that for me. My Ra! I wish Bakura cared for me as much as I do him.  
  
I could tell everyone was confused, well actually it was just everyone else on the field. The gang knew Marik and Malik, well everyone except Trinity, I mean she wasn't at Battle City right? So if she wasn't can someone explain why she's walking over to them? They're dangerous aren't they? I'm so discombobulated (a/n: Wow.........big word there!) Actually everyone seems to be confused about Trinity's actions.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Trinity got up and walked over to the couple, much to everyone's dismay and confusion. As she reached the parking a lot Marik began to snicker. "Hey princess aren't you afraid to ruin your rep talkin' to a couple of Bad boys?" He chuckled some more.  
  
"Give it a rest Marik."  
  
"Gee.........what crawled up your ass and died?"  
  
"Shut up, I slept for like 3 hours last night I'm cranky and I am so not in the mood for you shit right now." She raised her voice unconsciously.  
  
Marik decided to keep his mouth shut, considering he knew how she got when she was mad. Let's just say even the God cards would shy away.  
  
"So, what are you two doing here?"  
  
Malik decided to talk this time, "we just wanted to see how things were working out, you know with Yami and Yugi." He whispered that last part in Trinity's ear so as not to allow the others to hear, even though he did raise some suspicion.  
  
Trinity pulled away and looked back at the others who were still just sitting there as jumbled as before. Bakura was snickering knowingly, well as knowingly as you can get, when you have a princess you can't remember, because she cleared your memory of herself when you were being an ass to your hikari at school (hint hint).  
  
As Marik decided to get off the motorcycle, Yami and Bakura as well as the others got up and rushed to Trinity's side  
  
"I suggest you climb back on your shit ass vehicle and don't try anything, before I send you to the shadow realm." Yami said in a deadly undertone.  
  
Marik was about to cuss Yami off right there and then and duel his ass, but was cut short when he received various death glares form Joey, Seto, Bakura and pretty much the whole crew, including Trinity. Now not that any of them scared him, well except Trinity of course. So Marik rendered on getting back on where his koi sat calmly, as he revved up and sped off blowing smoke intentionally on Yami, laughing like the mad man he was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trinity's POV  
  
As Marik and Malik disappeared out of sight, they all turned to me and started to question me, as to how I knew Marik and Malik considering I supposedly wasn't at battle city and I theoretically was new to this area.  
  
"Hey Trin' how do you know those two?" Yugi asked pulling slightly on my shirt innocently.  
  
Everyone stared at me patiently awaiting an answer, in which the all were oblivious to.  
  
///Oh no what do I do, I can't just say, oh I'm an ancient Egyptian princess, and Marik was on my council, and now I'm back after 5000 years, oh and I know Malik because Marik and Malik were past lovers who is now reincarnated just as Yugi and Ryou were. Oh ya, and I forgot to mention that I erased Bakura's memory a day or two ago, so he has no recollection of me what so ever, and Yami, well let's just say he is a complete dunce when it come to his past ///  
  
"I umm......... met them at......... a club, ya a couple of weeks ago I went to a party remember?" I stuttered nervously.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow as the others just nodded there head in agreement even thought they had no idea what I was talking about. I mean how could they? Not even I knew what I was talking about.  
  
Kaiba shrugged, and looked at me curiously, "You know, I am usually invited to all parties and I don't seem to recall any parties lately."  
  
My eyes widened a little but as I tried to think of a rebutle*1. "Ya, well gee Kaiba you must be getting old, but then again I mean you run a huge corporation, you don't have time to worry about parties and plus, it was a club thing, not some childish wannabe popular slutty parties, that girls host so they can meet cute guys and what not." I said patting him on the shoulder, much to his dislikes.  
  
/I swear to god he needs to get fucked up maybe then he'll learn to have a little respect for people. Namely Joey. /  
  
At that precise moment as if on cue, Tea ran into the scene holding a bunch of cards. "Hi, everyone, I'm hosting a party on Saturday, and you're all invited, like you too Yugi, oh and you too Trinity, but then if your busy then you don't have to come, but anyone whose anyone will be there especially my friends." She each handed us an invitation as I fought the urge to know her out cold. As she handed Yami his invitation she couldn't stop herself from touching his hand and practically grinding herself against his body, as she pretended to be 'stuck.'  
  
"Gee......... thanks Tea, but I didn't know you had friends, or wait you have your little imaginary people that's right, tell them I said hi! Oh and Hun' I think you might wanna lay off those doughnuts they're making you a little fat ne?"  
  
Tea just glared at her and stalked off. As she left Joey grinned at Trinity, "Hey, you were right only wannabe popular, sluts host childish parties." Everyone's sweat dropped as Joey held onto his stomach trying hard not to explode of laughter.  
  
Joey was cool sometimes but I think he needs to grow up a little. See usually I wouldn't think this negatively about my friends however my lack of sleep last night is causing me to bring out my dark side. The things I'd do for Yugi and that pharaoh, I shook my head and walked towards the school as the second bell rang, the others closely in tow.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
After school that day, the gang all headed over to the Kame game shop including Kaiba who just started hanging out with the gang. As they reached, they all through their stuff at the front door, and headed to the living room to chill and watch some T.V.  
  
Yami and Yugi headed to the kitchen to make some snacks, as the others made themselves comfortable on the couch or on the floor. Bakura took the one seater all for himself leaving his hikari to sit on the floor refusing to move over even though there was enough space for two. Serenity and Tristan purposely sat on the triple seated sofa, stating that they were saving a spot for Yugi and Yami and forced Kaiba and Joey to share the love seat, curtsey of the duo of matchmakers, whom Trinity took the liberty of 'brainwashing' earlier, considering she was going to meet them there, after she took care of a few things after school.  
  
As Yami and Yugi came back into the room, they took a seat on the sofa beside Tristan and Serenity, and handed the food around.  
  
Kaiba shifted uncomfortably on the couch after what seemed like forever to him, even though it was only like 5 minutes. Joey seemed to be fine with it, laughing it up with Yugi and the others, unaware that he was sending chills up the CEO's spine, by just sitting so close, even thought they were like 2 decimeters(*2) away from each other.  
  
Bakura had a frowned plastered on his face as he looked down at his hikari who was laughing at the comedy they were watching on TV. He seemed so happy, why couldn't he make Ryou happy. Wait why was he thinking like this? He shifted his eyes back to the TV and grunted mumbling something about being trapped in a teenager's body and their stupid hormones.  
  
Yami and Yugi were sitting close together, just like long lost friends, well actually long lost soul mates which indeed they were except the had no idea about their past. Yugi cuddled up closer to Yami, who in return wrapped his arms around his light and rested his head upon the smaller ones.  
  
Tristan and Serenity sat quietly watching the show, laughing at the show as well as comparing Joey from "FRIENDS" to the really Joey Wheeler, which they found very entertaining and amusing, except for Joey of course.  
  
Eventually the show came to an end. It was around 5:30 and Trinity said she'd be there about ½ and hour ago. Yugi was getting worried so he decided to call her up on her cell phone.  
  
Yugi heard someone pick up the phone as he told the others to lower the volume on the TV and quiet down. "Hi, Trinity? You there?" Yugi asked into the receptor.  
  
"Oh hey Yug' what's up?"  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing we were just wondering where you were, you said you'd be here half an hour ago, we were waiting to go for a walk or something."  
  
"My bad, sorry Yug' I'm at the park right now, why don't you and the gang come and meet me here?" Yugi turned to the rest of the gang and inquired if they wanted to head out, everyone agreed except for Kaiba who desperately wanted to leave.  
  
"Ya, Trin' umm......... we'll be there, but Kaiba said he has to go and pick Mokuba up from his soccer game so he can't come."  
  
Trinity who was sitting on the park bench with Marik and Malik thought for a minute.  
  
"Put him on the phone Yugi."  
  
Yugi handed the phone to Kaiba explaining that she wanted to talk to him. He rolled his eyes and took the phone. "What do you want? I have to go get Mokuba."  
  
Trinity grinned at her two companions who grinned back. "Sheesh.........temper, temper. Relax you can come on over, I've already got Mokuba, and Kaiba don't bother to come up with any excuses I know you wanna come. Joey's coming isn't he?"  
  
Kaiba blinked on the other end of the phone, "I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't care, now tell me why the hell do you have Mokuba?"  
  
"Come to the park and then you can question me. I don't have time for this my battery is low, by the way Mokuba wants to see you. Ja ne!"  
  
Kaiba hung up the phone, after all that he and Mokuba had been through, with Pegasus and the rare hunters and all of that the last thing he needed was someone whom he barley knew picking Mokuba up. Seto turned angrily back to Yugi and nodded his head to indicate that he was in.  
  
^^^~^^^~^^^~^^^~^^^~^^^~^^^~^^^~^^^~^^^~^^^~^^^~^^^~^^^~^^^~^^^~^^^~^^^~^  
  
As the gang reached Domino Park they looked around for Trinity, they found her sitting on a bench with Mokuba. Mokuba was eating and ice cream cone and laughing at the ducks as Trinity fed them with bread crumbs. They both appeared to be having a good time.  
  
Seto ran up to them and took hold of Mokuba's shoulder protectively and glared at Trinity, to say he was extremely pissed would be an understatement. "Now, I'm here tell me what the hell do you want with Mokuba?"  
  
Trinity ignored him and continued to feed the ducks giggling innocently. "WELL!?"  
  
Trinity stood up and looked at Kaiba as she slipped her sunglasses off her face to see him better. "You know Kaiba you should learn to control yourself."  
  
"Ya, well I got four words for you, SHUT.THE.FUCK.UP!"  
  
Trinity clapped her hands, "Very good, now I got two words for you; Fuck off! No.........no.........No.........seriously, ANGER MANAGEMENT!!"  
  
The CEO growled in his throat, no one ever messed with him let alone insulted him and got away with it, he took a deep breath, "I demand you tell me why you thought you had the right to lay a finger on my brother."  
  
She smiled sweetly at the younger Kaiba brother. "He called ME, because YOU forgot about him," she replied pointing at the CEO.  
  
Kaiba took awhile to soak in what she just said, as he turned to his little brother to see if she was telling the truth. Mokuba nodded his head, as his brother turned red in the face. "Umm.........I.........I didn't know, Gomen, and arigatou Trinity."  
  
"No prob, hey Mokuba, you're heading off to your house right?" she winked at him  
  
Mokuba winked back at her "Ya, but I need Joey to come with us, because........."  
  
Seto growled, "What do you need him for?"  
  
Mokuba looked up at his brother, "I need help with my homework."  
  
"Why don't you ask her?" he said pointing at Trinity? "Or better yet ask me for help."  
  
Trinity walked over to the rest of the gang who were completely clueless, she leaned over next to Serenity and whispered her and Mokuba's plot, Serenity giggled and told Tristan, who had to hold his stomach to stop himself from bursting out laughing.  
  
Mokuba shrugged, "Nii-sama Trinity's got stuff to do, and so do you. You're always so busy with Kaiba Corp. and I don't wanna disturb you."  
  
"So you ask that dunce of a mutt?"  
  
"Hey Kaiba you betta watch ur back cuz I've a had it just 'bout up ta here wit ya shit."  
  
"Please, you can't even beat me at duel monsters and you think your smart enough to help my brother, Hell you can't even speak proper English."  
  
"Watch it, don't be insultin' my accent, and at least I dun have my head shoved that high my ass, you self-conceited jerk."  
  
Kaiba was about to return the insult, but caught a cold glare form Mokuba.  
  
"Stupid Baka, come on, but I ant you out by 8 o'clock or I will personally pick you up and throw you out, like the dog you are." Seto headed towards his lomo, Mokuba following with Joey on his trail.  
  
He others opted to go home, but not before Bakura could make his usual comment, "Who wants to bet Joey is coming to school with no teeth and a black eye?"  
  
The group sweat dropped as some of them fell down anime style. "BAKURA!"  
KEY  
  
*1 rebutle= a comeback, this term is used when debating  
Babygurl: O.k. I'm bored of this chappie so I ended it, please R&R though cuz it's my birthday today and well it would be the best present ever having reviews! Thanks!  
  
Joey: I'm lost now, oh and Happy Birthday Babygurl!  
  
Kaiba: See I told you, you were a dunce. Ya, Happy b-day!  
  
Babygurl: that's enough guys, oh and thanks [starts blushing] (wouldn't u blush if those two wished u happy birthday?)  
  
Joey: Why do I have to go to that guy's house?  
  
Kaiba: Ya, my mansion do not tolerate dogs, so why is he coming?  
  
Joey: watch ur back tonight Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: Or else what? You wanna fight?  
  
Joey: BRING IT ON! [runs off to go fight or duel with Kaiba]  
  
Babygurl: ANYWAYS.........don't mind them; here's what you can expect from the next couple of chapters there will be some Joey/Kaiba fluff if I can learn how to write it. And Trinity will convince Yami to join the poetry class, Bakura will hurt Ryou, Ryou will push him away as he gets more and more aggravated. Serenity will hopefully have more of a dramatic part in this fic. Yami will get angry cuz he's loves Yugi and the closest he got to saying it was last chapter. Trinity will mostly likely cuss Tea off and murder her eventually. Oh and Malik and Marik will come into the scene too.  
  
Ja ne! 


	13. To love somebody

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Yu-gi-oh but u all knew that already didn't u? ^.~  
  
Silent Tears Chapter 11: ~To Love Someone~  
  
The three boys sat silently, as the limo drove past several houses on its way to the Kaiba Mansion. The deathly silence was enough to make anyone piss there pants.  
  
Joey fiddled with his thumbs nervously, to say he was nervous and scared at the least, would be understatement. Joey was beyond frightened at the moment. Here he was sitting in the presence of none other than his arch rival and he couldn't have felt more insignificant and small, even if he tried.  
  
Seto had his eyes locked on the window. He stared at the houses as they passed by, refusing to look at the gorgeous honey-eyed blond sitting a seat away. Why did Mokuba have to have homework in the first place? Seto grumbled, and clenched his teeth.  
  
As the limo pulled up in the CEO's driveway, the three boys piled out, Kaiba's eyes held there dull emotionless attitude, as he strolled casually into his home. Mokuba skipped cheerfully behind his big brother, as Joey took a deep breath and followed the younger Kaiba.  
  
As Joey stood on the porch gazing into the house, his mouth fell open. He knew he was in a mansion, but it was amazing. Floors were tiled and shined, the banister curled into a grand staircase. The house was simply dazzling to say the least.  
  
The Kaiba brothers handed there coats to the maid, and made their way to the living room, as Joey just stood there outside, mouth still ajar, taking in his surroundings. He looked like a gawking pigeon in Kaiba's perspective, but who was he to judge? Oh right, Joey's future master, if he had anything to say about it.  
  
"Hey puppy, are you going to come in, or just stand there like a donkey. And close your mouth will you, you wouldn't wanna swallow a fly now would you?" Kaiba snickered.  
  
Joey shut his mouth, and blushed. He wasn't staring that much was he? He smacked himself mentally for acting like such an idiot. The blond stepped slowly into the house, slipping his shoes off outside the front door, as so not to mess up the already neat and tidy mansion. If Joey could help it, he was going to darn well prove he was not a dog, even if it killed him.  
  
Mokuba, who was grinning evilly, watching Joey as he blushed non-stop, /this is going to be so much fun!/ He quietly crept up the stairs claiming he had to get his homework, and that he'd be down shortly.  
  
Mokuba ran upstairs into his room, and threw himself on the bed, burying his face in a pillow, to stop him from laughing out loud. This plan was ingenious; there would be no way his brother could get away from this. As soon as the younger controlled himself, and his laughter died down he picked up the phone and dialed Trinity's number.  
  
Someone picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"  
  
Mokuba blushed slightly, "Hi is this Trinity?"  
  
"Huh? Oh hey Mokuba, ya this is Trinity, how are things going so far?"  
  
"Perfect, I left those two downstairs to get my homework, and trust me there is no way in Hell my brother would leave Joey alone, especially in this house."  
  
"So, I take it that you've got the whole thing planned out?" Trinity inquired.  
  
"Yup, I'll get down there eventually, play a c.d. improvise, the usual."  
  
"Cool well I gotta bounce, call me up, and let me know how things go."  
  
"Aite later sis, talk to ya soon Ja ne!" Mokuba hung up the phone as he searched for his c.d. which had the perfect song on it. As soon as he found it, he grabbed his already finished homework, erased some answers and headed downstairs.  
  
As the little one walked over to the living room, he quickly hid the smirk he had on his face, and just like he had suspected, his brother and Joey were sitting therein silence waiting for him to come back. /Good, old ni- sama doesn't trust anyone alone in this house! /  
  
Seto watched his little brother walk in the room, and he got up to leave, as he passed by Mokuba and whispered something in his ear. Mokuba shrugged, and ignored him, then walked over to the couch were Joey was waiting ever so patiently.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba, what's a smart kid like yaself askin' a dope like me for help wit homework?"  
  
Mokuba's eyes glistened mysteriously, "gee......... Joey don't you wanna help me?"  
  
"Ahh......... ya sure what are we doin' exactly?" In reality Joey didn't really wanna help Mokuba, he just wanted to see Kaiba, damn hormones, were getting to him.  
  
"Math." Mokuba stated flatly, knowing full and well what the blond was thinking about.  
  
"Oh right math, that's the thing with the numbers and the signs and all that right." Joey asked looking around for where Kaiba might've gone, not paying any attention what so ever to the little one standing in front of him. (A/n: I'm not trying to make him a ditz, just he's looking for the love of his life, don't freak out k?)  
  
"Ya, that's right, alright first question. This one stumped me big time."  
  
"Cool, shoot."  
  
"Alright, what's 7 to the power of 2, multiplied by 6, divided by 4, plus 26.5, square-rooted?"  
  
Joey's eyes widened considerably, "Umm......... hold on." He started counting on his hands, and then he eventually found himself sitting on the floor, socks off counting with his fingers and toes. After about what seemed like forever to Mokuba, Joey finally stood up and proudly held up his 2 hands. "Your answer is 10."  
  
This time it was Mokuba's turn to be shocked, he was right! But just to go along with his original plan, he had to call Kaiba, for the thrill of it all. "BIG BROTHER, CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE A SEC."  
  
In as little as a shake of a tail, Seto was down in the room, panting for breath. "Did this mongrel hurt you, because I swear if he did I'll.........?"  
  
"Onii-chan, Joey didn't do anything, I just needed your help, I wanted to make sure Joey was right."  
  
Seto glared at Joey, and looked over at Mokuba, who in return shrugged and recited the question for his brother. As soon as Mokuba finished asking his question, Seto called out the answer as ten, the same thing as Joey.  
  
Joey just smirked triumphantly, "And you thought I was stupid."  
  
The CEO muttered, "You are stupid mutt, exactly how long did it take you to figure that problem out? You're just as idiotic as ever."  
  
Joey tried to hold in his emotions, which were threatening to overflow. /Why did I have to be so sensitive to his cruel words? Why couldn't he just see that all I wanted to do was love him? /  
  
He decided to be strong and push back my feelings of worthlessness, and replied back, "Listen, you rich, snob, just because the whole world isn't as smart as you it doesn't mean that you have to make us feel so inferior."  
  
"Gee......... pup, I didn't know you knew such big words, have you been reading the dictionary lately?"  
  
Joey and Kaiba continued to hurl insults at one another, not even stopping to consider the fact that they were practically screaming on the top of their lungs.  
  
Mokuba sighed, "This is harder then I ever thought, what am I going to do?"  
  
As if answering his call of distress the phone rang, causing the three boys to jump, Mokuba gladly ran into the kitchen to pick it up. "Hello, Kaiba residence, how may I help you?"  
  
The younger Kaiba heard laughing on the other end of the phone, "Hey Mokuba, having fun are we?"  
  
Mokuba sighed once again, "NANI!? Iie, things are getting progressively worse over here what should I do?"  
  
Trinity giggled again, "calm down little one, follow your plan, put on the music, and allow things to pick up from there."  
  
"Arigatou, Trinity, how do you do it?"  
  
"It's a gift, I guess, so what else is new?"  
  
Mokuba was about to answer as he heard something like glass shattering, "Kuso, umm.........Trin' I'll call you back, I think they might've broken something. Ja ne." He hung up the phone on the receiver and ran into the living room where the two boys were previously arguing.  
  
The smaller, looked in the room and took in the scene. Seto was extremely peeved off and shooting nasty looks at Joey. And as for the golden haired teen he was scared out of his wits. He wasn't exactly sure what happened all he heard was a glass shatter, and the lights flick off, next thing he knew Seto was shooting him evil death glares more depraved then usual.  
  
Mokuba sensing the emotional tension in the room, quickly grabbed his c.d. and slammed into the c.d. player, as he skipped to the right track, hoping that maybe it might lighten the moment, and ease up the current atmosphere. Then as quickly as he snuck in the room he was gone, allowing the music to fill the room and hopefully if his plan worked, bring out some well needed positive feelings between the two opposite teens.  
  
~Don't hold back  
  
The way you really feel  
  
What you don't say  
  
You know your eyes reveal  
  
I'm knockin' at your door  
  
So open up your heart  
  
You know I'm what you really want  
  
So what you waitin' for?~  
  
Seto and Joey listened as the music played softly. Joey closed his eyes as he listened to the lyrics flow. It was almost as if this song were made perfectly to describe his feeling for the brunette who stood proudly, just inches away from him.  
  
~Keepin' it all inside  
  
When it should be you and I  
  
What's the point of keepin' it to yourself? ~  
  
Kaiba's brows furrowed, as he caught on to the lyrics. Why was this song on, he hadn't requested anyone to play such madness, music was a waste of time as far as he was concerned, he only bought c.d.'s for Mokuba's sake. Yet, the words that were induced in the song were captivating, and meaningful.  
  
~If you're savin' for a rainy day  
  
Then let me be the rain  
  
If you're lookin' for a love that's true  
  
Then baby look my way  
  
If you're hopin' for a miracle  
  
Then I can be your wish  
  
If you're savin' for a rainy day  
  
Then baby here it is~  
  
The two boys refused to make eye contact as the song continued to filter its way through the room, lyrics unconsciously haunting the minds of the occupants of the den.  
  
~But there you are  
  
Standin' by yourself  
  
Too shy to ask  
  
But you know I can tell  
  
That what you really, really,  
  
really, really need  
  
Is what I really got to give  
  
But baby you will never know  
  
Until you let me hear~  
  
Standing further apart, Seto starred at the floor, eyes wide, trying to block out the words, trying hard not to give in and run over to the blond honey, standing there, watching him intently. Joey had his eyes fixed on the cerulean eyed boy that plagued his dreams each night. He wanted so badly to build up enough courage to tell him how he felt inside, but there was no way he could ever stand a chance, with the boy he so lovingly adored.  
  
~Keepin' it all inside  
  
when it should be you and I  
  
what's the point of keepin' it to yourself? ~  
  
~If you're savin' for a rainy day  
  
Then let me be the rain  
  
If you're lookin' for a love that's true  
  
Then baby look my way  
  
If you're hopin' for a miracle  
  
Then I can be your wish  
  
If you're savin' for a rainy day  
  
Then baby here it is~  
  
~So close to paradise  
  
It's right outside your door  
  
Close enough for you to touch  
  
I'm everything that you've been waiting for~  
  
By now, Joey was close to tears, and Seto was trying to deal with the emotions that loomed over him. Both boys yearned for each other's warm embrace, but it all seemed so unrealistic, so they lived in their fantasies, hoping that one day it would become a reality. But they were so close, right there, why did it have to be so hard?  
  
~If you're savin' for a rainy day  
  
Then let me be the rain  
  
If you're lookin' for a love that's true  
  
Then baby look my way  
  
If you're hopin' for a miracle  
  
Then I can be your wish  
  
If you're savin' for a rainy day  
  
Then baby here it is~  
  
~If you're savin' for a rainy day  
  
If you're savin' for a rainy day  
  
If you're savin' for a rainy day~  
  
As the song came to an end, Joey and Kaiba's eyes were locked with one another. Joey's eyes were brimmed with tears, that he refused to shed in front of the CEO, but still they fell. They fell like the rain, one after another finding their way down the blonds beautiful face.  
  
Seto watched as his secret crush cried, it made his heart ache, he hated to see his love hurt like this, but......... what was he to do? He wished more then anything that he could just kiss away his beloved angels' tears away.  
  
Unconsciously, Kaiba in the heat of the moment walked over to the angelic boy standing in front of him, and wrapped his arms around him, brushing his tears away with the palm of his hand, and rubbing his back with the other hand.  
  
Joey's eyes were wide, here he was in the arms of his secret crush and he was brushing away his tears. What did this all mean? "K.........Kaiba?"  
  
Seto pulled himself away from the teen, and looked him sincerely in the eye, "What is it mutt?"  
  
Joey looked hopefully, almost pleadingly into Kaiba's cerulean eyes. "D.........Does this mean you.........feel........."  
  
Before Joey could finish his sentence, Kaiba withdrew himself completely from the blond, and blinked, at the realization of his current predicament. He just stood there silently, wishing now, that this were all a dream and that he'd wake up any minute.  
  
Joey watched him carefully, his eyes still holding a spark of curiosity, and need, for the boy he fell so deeply in love with. But as time stood still, the air grew tense, in the awe silence the room held, neither inhabitant daring to speak.  
  
Seto's eyes still held their usual coldness, but mixed in was a rare sort of confusion, and uncertainty. What did he feel for the blond, was it truly love, or was the loneliness he had locked away for so long, that made him feel this way towards the teen? He opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't yet trust his voice to say a word, for he was afraid of the things that may spill out. He had spent so many years creating a stone wall, blocking out everyone and anyone who dared to come close, and he wasn't just about to lose that.  
  
Joey continued to stare hopefully, awaiting an answer, the answer that he had dreamed about for so long. Yet, as the older teen still stood, unwilling to move, the blond couldn't help but feel the tears forming in hey honey eyes. He moved towards Seto, in a desperate attempt to get closer to the boy, but instead the brunet moved further away, causing Joey's worst nightmare to become reality.  
  
This time, Joey let his tears; once again, fall freely, down his perfect face. The emotions were just too much to deal with. Slowly as his world felt like it were falling apart, just like his heart, he backed away and fled the room, as he found the front door and ran out in to the coldness of the night, without a second thought.  
  
Seto still stood there, never once taking his mind off of the realness of what had just happened. Everything he once knew, everything he once believed in, no longer made any sense. How did Joey really feel about him?  
  
Slowly, Kaiba regained his composure and trudged up the stairs, in despair, not yet full comprehending the hurt he had caused the other teen emotionally. As he made his way to his room, he quietly shut the door behind him, as he fell against his feathery, soft bed. His eyes fluttered shut, as his mind wandered to the incident that had just briefly occurred. He couldn't get his mind off of the blond haired boy, who achieved the unachievable; managed the impossible, the only person to ever win the heart of the CEO himself......... Joey Wheeler.  
  
Babygurl: Wow! I'm sp proud of myself, I think that was probably one of the best chapters I have ever written!!!  
  
Joey: Ya, it was pretty good! Especially since I was one of the main focuses [grins] Seto: I'm in love with that.........???????  
  
Joey: I have a name you know, and if you really love me den maybe u can try usin' it sometimes.  
  
Seto: Over my dead body, PUP  
  
Joey: Why you!!!!!! [for the hundredth time chases after Kaiba]  
  
Babygurl: It's sad, I just write a chappie about those two and they're already at it. Anyhoo, they'll live, it's time to thank people!!!!!  
  
To Zypher: LOL, I bet half the world would love to help beat Tea up! Don't worry you can help behind the scenes ^.~ Thanks for always reading, and sticking it through, it means a lot, hope to hear from u again!  
  
To anime AndrAIa: Aww.........thanks, sorry I didn't update sooner, I get bored so easily that and the fact that school is like extra hard rite now, cuz it's the end of the year or w/e, it's to much stress I tell you!!! Thanks for the cake, it was yummy, I saved you a piece if u want some! It tastes great! Thanks for letting me know about Hotaruchan27 I hope she enjoys her new house! Really? You think I'm good at insulting? I'm really a very nice person, I don't insult people very often, (well not intentionally at least ^.~) Don't worry you can't do anything to get me mad, your way to nice! Thanks for reviewing! Ja ne!  
  
Yolande: Hey, well, you see I kinda suck at writing fluff, and that might be cuz I probably have no idea how, [pout] pathetic I know, but hey I'm trying. Sorry, as much as I would have loved to kill Tea in the first chapter, I didn't, your just gonna have to wait and see! Thank-you, and sorry for not getting this out sooner Please forgive me.  
  
Guardian-381: Hey you! Aww.........I'm sorry about your review, this damn site has a tendency to that ne? Thanks for taking the time to review though, you didn't have to, but it means a lot! You really like Joey accent? Cool! Everyone loves those two! Mokuba and Serenity, are the cutest siblings I know of! I broke the mold in making Trin'? Really how? I'm glad you like her, she's a devious one ne? Plot......... just b/w you and me, I don't think there is much of a plot, just kinda things to look forward to, yikes, I better get planning :P Thanks for reviewing my other fics and poems, it means a lot. I really enjoy talking to you on Msn, and it's a real pleasure getting to know you! Thank you lil' angel!  
  
Hikari no Yami: LOL, don't worry, I would never do anything downright evil to Joey, he's way to cute, and I love him to much, plus I have no idea what I'd do without his accent it cracks me up! Well, I hope that the fic is enjoyable for people, I doubt it's interesting but what can ya do? Thank you so much for reviewing!!!!  
  
As well to anyone who I forgot, thank you ever so much, for taking the time to read and/or review, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I luv ya all lotz. bYeZ!!! 


	14. Cry of Distress

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh plain and simple as that ^.~  
  
Hey everyone! Sup? Once again thank you to everyone that read and/or reviewed it means a lot to me! Luv u guys lots! K now I know that this chapter might come as a disappointment so... I'm giving you all a fair warning, this chappie sucks. anyway though thanks for still reading, and I hope you enjoy it despite the fact that it's probably a total letdown. It's thank you time now though so YAY!  
  
Guardian-381: Hey you! Omg, "The Ride" is such an amazing fic! However Near You Always will always be my fav! Ha-ha, I have so much fun talking to you on msn, and receiving your reviews! Thanks for always being there for me. I wuv you! Suspense... it's what keeps people interested and Lord knows I need to try to make this interesting, I think I'm even boring myself I'm so bad. Umm... about the whole don't make Joey suffer... so sorry, this chappie is most likely a let down. But no matter, I tried ne? Thanks for reading it before hand means so much! Ja ne!  
  
anime AndrAIa: Ya, I agree for a smart ass and a puppy they are pretty foolish! Thanks for reviewing, I always enjoy reading them; make me proud to write knowing I can look forward to your sweet reviews! So how did your finals go? I'm sure you passed them with flying colours! Well, at least school is over! YAY! You have any summer plans? Enjoy your summer while it lasts k? Cuz before you know it were back in school again, and I'm starting High school, so kinda freaked! Lol, thanks for everything, I hope you enjoy the chappie!   
  
Hikari no Yami: LOL, don't think about it to hard... it's pretty simple, but still don't stress about it! Thank for reviewing, it really made me smile and it cracked me up. He he... Joey's accent is quite funny ne? Ha-ha well, enjoy the chappie and hope you have a nice day!  
  
Luminous Blane: Um... I'm sick how?  
  
Yugi-obsessed: Hi! Trinity is the best when it comes to matchmaking! So if you wanna hook up with anyone I'll send her right over k? ^.~ As for Mokuba well, let's just say he learned from the best! Thanks for reviewing. Here have a Yugi plushie! it should arrive in a day or so: P Thanks for the review later!  
  
Rox: Aww... thanks! You really liked it? So sweet Thankies! Hope you like this chappie too!  
  
Zypher: Hey how you doin'? I love hearing from you! Your reviews are cool! So you liked the chapter! Aww... thanks a lot! How's ur summer going? Hey and don't worry if you can't always review, I love ya anyways Thanks for taking the time though it means a lot to me! C ya later and have an awesome summer!  
  
Beady: Sorry, it's taking so long, I'm just no as into this fic anymore, writing has kinda lost it's edge, so I'm really sorry if this chappie is a let down. I'm working on the next chappie as soon as I post this though so hopefully it's out soon! I'm happy to see you're so enthusiastic about it though! Thanks for the review!  
  
Chapter12: Cry of Distress  
  
Yami slowly brushed away a few strands of hair that lay inches away from Yugi's closed eyes. His light was sleeping peacefully on his bed, unaware of his darkness watching over him. He looked like an angel to Yami. He sat there gazing at his beautiful hikari as the moonlight cast shadows on his face, it made him look even more innocent, if that were even possible  
  
The ancient ruler was at a loss for words when it came time to describing his aibou. To him, there were no words in the world that could possibly describe how perfect Yugi appeared to be. His blemish free face, cherubic features, rosy pink lips, his unique tri-coloured hair, so much like his own. Yugi was a gift from heaven sent down into the hands of darkness, where he was Yami's to forever protect, watch over and cherish, but never to have.  
  
The pharaoh slowly brought his hand up to caress Yugi's soft cheek, enjoying the feel of the youth's soft flesh, it felt so warm. He continued to draw little circles with his finger along Yugi's jawbone, wanting nothing more, then at this moment to kiss his soft, strawberry lips, it was too inviting.  
  
Soon the spirit decided to head back to his soul room before Yugi awoke for his usual nightly bathroom break. Wandering around his maze of a room, he thought about what Trinity had told him a couple of hours ago.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Yami was taking a walk in the park to clear his mind and free himself of stress, when he bumped he noticed Trinity sitting on the park bench feeding the birds, which was a rather odd thing to do close to midnight.  
  
"Hey Trinity."  
  
Trinity looked up to see Yami's ruby eyes staring down at her curiously. "Huh? Oh hey Yami! What are you doing out so late?"  
  
Yami took a seat on the bench beside her, "I should be asking you the same, but apparently you're feeding the birds' ne?"  
  
Trinity looked at him "How ever did you guess Sherlock?" her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Ha-ha! so funny, so why are you feeding the birds so late at night?"  
  
"Why are you out for a walk so late and why aren't you at home with Yugi?"  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to answer a question with a question?"  
  
"Whatever, hey Yami I meant to ask you, are you interested in joining my poetry class at school?"  
  
"Poetry class? What is that?"  
  
"You know, a class where you teach poetry or in your case learn... You know the ancient Egyptians used to write a lot of poetry in their time for each other to express deep feelings they had for one another. If they were afraid to tell someone how they truly felt then they'd write them a piece and in it they could express how much they cared for their koi."  
  
"If they were afraid to tell... so what you're saying is that... if say someone liked someone else and they had a fear of rejection or something of the sort they could... instead of telling them in words how they felt they could convey it in the form of poetry?"  
  
Trinity smirked, "that's exactly what I'm trying to say, so are you up for it?"  
  
"Umm... I..." The spirit shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Trinity looked at him worriedly as she draped her arm around his shoulders, "Yami... you don't have to make your decision right now, but if your not sure why don't you just stop on by after school tomorrow, that's when were having our first class, Yugi's gonna be there so if you plan on waiting for him, you might as well check it out."  
  
Yami smiled at the thought of Yugi. "Thanks Trin' I think I might just do that, I should be getting home now though, I don't like to leave Yugi for too long, and you should be getting home now too."  
  
"Yes, o mighty pharaoh... I'll check ya tomorrow, nighty night Hun'" She winked as she disappeared into the darkness of the night.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Exhausted Yami stooped down on his bed and sighed. Trinity's poetry class might actually do him some good. In one way it might help him express his deep feelings towards the light of his life, and reconnect a bit with his past, if ancient Egyptians wrote poetry how hard could it be I mean he was Pharaoh after all.  
  
Meanwhile Joey wandered the cold lifeless streets alone. His only company the crickets chirping noisily in the grass. The dark streets were quiet and desolate, not a soul in sight at this time of night.  
  
It was close to 3 in the morning and Joey still continued to hover around aimlessly lost in his own pit of despair. Nothing could make him feel more lost and alone then he felt right at this very moment. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out and torn into a thousand pieces. His fear of rejection which seemed so far away when he was in Kaiba's arms just mere hours ago had now became a reality. Something that he had always dreaded now became his life. How could someone mean so much to him, but him mean nothing to them? What was the point of any of this anymore?  
  
As Joey slowly approached his house he dried any evidence of tears in his amber eyes. He made his way up the stony path to the front door of his house. His father should be asleep at this time of night.  
  
Joey turned the knob of the door and let himself in, half expecting to see his father there lying on the floor unconscious after getting drunk at some friends house and passing out as soon as he got home. Luckily, he got to skip this whole drama tonight. Joey made his way up the stairs, one step at a time, not trusting himself to walk fast before he fell down the stairs. He refused to risk it, in his fragile state; at least his night couldn't get any worse, or so he thought.  
  
As he found his room, he opened the door and slipped out of his shirt, expecting to just fall into bed and not wake up for say the next year or so. Instead his lights flickered on though and his father, drunk out of his mind stood in front of his bed screaming for the life of him.  
  
"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STAYING OUT THIS LATE?"  
  
Joey, who was half asleep and had a major migraine, couldn't take the yelling, "What? Pop's what are you..." Before the teen could even finish his sentence he collapsed.  
  
"YOUNG MAN, PICK YOUR DIRTY ASS OFF THE FLOOR AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT DONKEY SHIT. GET UP!"  
  
When Joey didn't budge, his father took out his belt and began to beat him mercilessly, leaving deep gashes and brand marks along his already bruised body. "GET UP! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!" he slapped his son brutally leaving a large hand print on his face.  
  
Yet still, in his passed out state he neither could feel hear his fathers cruel words or have the strength to get up. His so called father continued to hit his son, as he took his occasional mouthfuls of alcohol and spit every so often at Joey's lifeless body.  
  
Slowly, but surely after being unconscious for approximately 20 minutes, Joey's eyes cracked open, and an intense sting of pain coursed through his entire body, and he felt the urge to throw up and die at the exact moment. The pain was unbearable. His father was even more drunk then before and his belt continued to cut its way into the boy's sensitive skin, harder than ever.  
  
As Joey used whatever strength he had left to try and get himself out of harms way he felt this same man he once called "dad" kicking him in his already partially broken ribs, laughing manically as he heard them crack. After 20 more minutes of pure torture and torment, the older man passed out on the floor, alcohol spilling out of his mouth.  
  
Joey winced in pain, as he tried to sit up, blood pouring out of his side, where his father kicked him in the ribs, and where he was lashed with the belt.  
  
All of this, it was too much for Joey. The rejection, he beatings, the loneliness, he couldn't take it anymore, he wanted his life to end, but thankfully he had no strength left within him, as the teen passed out for the second time that night, just before he saw a pair of hazel eyes flashing him a look from outside, which he was more then sure was an hallucination.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Babygurl: Well, that was probably a shitty chapter  
  
Joey: Ya damn rite it was, what was up wit getting' da livin' hell knocked out a me?  
  
Seto: Ha, it seems she did my work for me  
  
Babygurl: I meant to do no such thing, I just needed some drama in there I guess.  
  
Yami: So... am I joining Trinity's poetry class?  
  
Yugi: I thought this fic was a Y/Y  
  
Marik and Malik: And where do we come in?  
  
Bakura: Am I even in this fic?  
  
Ryou: Bakura don't be so rude...  
  
Bakura: Shut up hikari  
  
Joey: Answer me  
  
Babygurl: To many damned questions  
  
Hema: K there...  
  
Yugi: Is she gonna be ok?  
  
Hema: Ya, don't worry about her, she's just going to the mad house again... and Joey she needed drama, Seto you're gonna have to clean up the mess, Yami of course you're joining, Yugi... it is, she's just taking a detour of the sort, Marik and Malik, you'll make an appearance soon enough, Bakura, yes you are in this fic, and stop being so mean to Ryou!! And now I'm going to go check on the authoress, excuse me. 


	15. Lost Dog

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh, there I said it: P  
  
Hey everyone! See I told you guys I was working on another chapter! And this has got to be a record for me... two days since I last posted!! YAY! So proud! Well, anyways... I'm glad and ever so happy that last chapter wasn't a total let down, and I hope this chapter won't be either, it's kinda short but I'm assuming longer then the last :P Now once again, I have to warn you, it's gonna seem incomplete, but don't worry once again, I'm going to be working on another chapter. Oh and by the way, I'm so sorry I had to hurt Joey, but he'll be fine, plus Guardian-chan loaned me a Joey- clone, and btw I did use it ^.~  
  
Guardian-381: Hey thanks once again for the wonderful review! Nice dialogue :P and Diamond you're welcome to come by anytime you want, I have steak too so ya know... the doors always open ~.^ And btw I did use the clone ya know? I wouldn't hurt Joey intentionally, without making sure he's ok in the end, I'm not that evil. ( And dun worry Yami and Yugi will get together soon enough, patience is a virtue. Aite, well enjoy the chappie! Nuff luv.  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Hi! I'm glad you like it! And tell ur friend I said sup!? Oh and that I just love her name!! Hehe, well I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Buh bye!  
  
Karenu-anime: Well here's the update, thanks for the review and ur enthusiasm. Enjoy! Peace out! Byez!  
  
Hotaruchan27: Hey you! I missed ya! SO good to hear from you again! And thanks so much for da pixy sticks they're good! Dun worry though, it was a Joey clone provided by Guuardian-381! So he's aite! LOL, I should really use him for a punching bag ne? Haha, maybe next chapter! Well then I hope this chappie is to ur liking, luv ya lotz! Ja ne!  
  
Anime AndrAIa: Hey gurl! LOL, I'm sooooooo happy you like the chapter! I was afraid everyone would hate it, and here I was freaking out then I got all of your wonderful reviews from everyone and I was like all smiley smiley!  
  
High school isn't all that bad? Wow, so I guess I should stop freaking out then! Thanks a lot, now I think I'm actually looking forward to it! ^.~ 'cept for the homework :P enjoy! And thanks for da review, byez!  
  
Hikari no Yami: Opps... my bad sorry! Well... if it makes up for it, it wasn't Joey it was a clone ~.^ So ya... But on a brighter note he's gonna be ok! So dun worry that pretty lil' head of yours! Enjoy the chapter! Byez!  
  
As the morning sun began to rise, its rays peeked through the curtains of the Turtle Game shop. The bright light cast shadows along the walls of the teen's room. Slowly Yugi's eyes cracked open and he yawned. Looking at his Time Wizard alarm clock he noted that it was quarter to seven, just in time.  
  
Sleepily he made his way out of bed to the bathroom. As soon as he had finished his business he went to take his morning shower, as his Yami began to wake up in his soul room.  
  
The spirit yawned and got up, why did Yugi have to wake up so early? As Yami got dressed he emerged from the puzzle and took a seat on the edge of Yugi's bed just as he had last night.  
  
Soon after Yugi and Yami were out the door and on there way to school, for another long torturous day of their sensei "teaching" if you could call it that. Yugi skipped happily along side Yami, whistling along with the birds, that chirped cheerfully in the morning light.  
  
~*~Yami's POV~*~  
  
I watched as Yugi skipped along the sidewalk to school. He was so cute, and innocent it was mesmerizing. The way his eyes lit up so early in the morning, full of life, and purity. It was so tantalizing just watching him; how I longed for the day I could call him mine.  
  
I guess I since I was daydreaming about Yugi, I was unaware that we had reached the school grounds, which also meant I was definitely unprepared for the ball hurdling towards my aibou, until Yugi yelled out my name, but obviously it was too late.  
  
"BOOM" ouch... ok... note to self don't daydream about you hikari when walking to school. //Yugi are you ok? Please say something//  
  
Yugi picked himself off the floor and smiled, /I'm fine, it didn't hurt at all/  
  
Still not taking my chances I inspected his head for any bumps or bruises.  
  
As soon as I looked up I was ready to kill whoever it was that threw that Ra forsaken object of amusement at my hikari's head. However to my dumb luck it just so happened to be Tea and lucky me again, Bakura saw the whole thing, and started laughing like a mad man.  
  
"What's wrong Pharaoh losing your touch?"  
  
I growled instinctively, something told me it wasn't coincidence that this baka's ball hit Yugi in the head. I glared at Tea then turned to Bakura "You're about to loose some teeth if you don't back off!"  
  
"Ooh... is the almighty king going to do something about it."  
  
I would've said something back my threat up, except for the fact that Yugi started to whimper; he hated it when I got into fights. I sighed and turned to Yugi //aibou, please can I put him in his place//  
  
/Yami... no, please don't fight/  
  
//fine... what about a duel hikari//  
  
/Bakura didn't do anything though, it was Tea/  
  
I looked up to see Bakura there stamping his feet impatiently. "So, you are taking tips from your precious midget over there? Who knew u was that stupid you can't even think of a witty come back, and you call yourself a pharaoh." He rolled his eyes, and stamped off.  
  
I'll deal with him later, I turned to Tea, who unfortunately just so happened to be right in my face. "Whoa, Would you STOP invading my personal space!!"  
  
The girl shrugged and just moved closer. "Is that little short thing ok? I mean I would've tried to stop the ball if I could but I thought I was gonna miss, considering he's so short and all, I mean not even an ant could see him. You know Yami; if you wanna be popular you should ditch freakizoid over there and hang with me."  
  
O.k. that was it, its one thing to insult me, but another to insult Yugi, without a second thought. "Listen you little, stuck up, two faced, snobby, humped back, cocky whore... you're going to apologize to Yugi or I am gonna kick you little bony ass out of this era."  
  
End Yami's POV  
  
Tea looked shocked and horny all at the same time, which freaked Yami out a little too much. Then with a sly grin on her face she licked her lips then whispered seductively in Yami's ear, "You like my 'bony ass' don't ya?" However it was loud enough for Yugi to hear, which needless to say brought tears to his eyes, but he stayed none the less.  
  
Yami who was beyond freaked at the moment and worried about his hikari, considering he could feel deep emotions pouring out of there link, was to hazy to think straight, let alone do anything about the situation he was in. He needed to help his light, but had to get rid of Tea, and there was no way he could do both, in this condition.  
  
As if answering his prayer, Trinity walked onto the school grounds taking in the scene. "Umm... excuse me Tea?"  
  
Tea moved about an inch away from Yami, and looked Trinity up and down, "What, can't you seem I'm busy?"  
  
"Yes, I can see your busy Miss. Thang, but just answer me this... what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Tea rolled her eyes, "Are you blind, me and Yami are involved in somewhat of a romantic conversation." She had deliberately put an emphasis on the word romantic, just to get Yugi a little more peeved then he already was.  
  
"No I am not blind, but you seem to be deaf, how many times do we have to spell it out for you? Yami don't like you."  
  
"You're just jealous that you can't have him for yourself, but what can I say fine guys go for hot girls."  
  
"Then what's he doing with you? Lord knows you look like you just stepped out of a 1950's movie in that awful getup. Seriously, you look and smell like you just had a date with a skunk, either that, or you've obviously never heard of deodorant, and what did I tell you about getting tic tacs? I mean come on spear the world, there's enough pollution going around with out your bad breath."  
  
Tea sent Trinity a death glare, which in return was sent back with one of Trinity's infamous "I'm-a-kill-you-if-you-even-look-at-Yami-or-hurt-Yugi- again" look.  
  
Tea just shrugged and walked off, mumbling something about her wearing "No name brand perfume," which technically is perfume, that smells like dog shit, for anyone who cares.  
  
As soon as she was gone, Yami sighed a breath of relief, and thanked Trinity. Then he turned to talk to Yugi. But he was no where in sight. Yami tried calling out his name but to no ado. Where could he have gone? Yami set out to look for him; there was still about 10 minutes before school started so he had time.  
  
25 minutes later  
  
The bell had already rung, and the students piled in and made there stops to there locker and went it to class, before the sensei started to give out detentions. However Yami still hadn't found his aibou yet and he had shut off his mind link so he was out of luck, so he made his way to class hoping that he might be there, and sure enough he was.  
  
The sensei was taking attendance as he walked in; she looked up, "Ahh... Mr. Moutou so good of you to join us, to bad you aren't like your little brother, he's never tardy." Yami rolled his eyes and took his seat next to Yugi quietly before he got into more trouble. He decided to talk to him at lunch so they wouldn't get in trouble, unless Yugi decided to open his mind link.  
  
The sensei continued with the attendance. "Ryou Bakura"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Bakura T..."  
  
"Ya... ya I'm here, shut up."  
  
The sensei looked up, and decided upon better judgment to leave him alone, "Seto Kaiba"  
  
A familiar grunt was heard, "Trinity Miller... here, Yugi Moutou... present, Yami Moutou... here... Tristan Taylor... here, Joseph Wheeler...?"  
  
She looked up, "Does anyone know where Joseph Wheeler might be?" The class looked around, and then looked towards the door half expecting to see him there; as usual he was always late and showed up just as his name was being called. For once though, he wasn't there. The sensei marked him absent and continued on.  
  
2 hours into the class, Joey still hadn't arrived and Yugi was starting to get worried and so were some of the others. Yugi kept glancing nervously at the clock, Tristan kept fiddling with his pencil, questioning his mind to the where abouts of his buddy. Ryou bit on his thumb nail, as Bakura blew spit balls at the back of Tea's head. Yami was watching his hikari the whole time, and as for Seto he for the first time in his life was worried about the mutt.  
  
~*~Seto's POV~*~  
  
I looked at the clock hanging on the wall of the pathetic excuse of a classroom. Where could Wheeler be? I mean yes, he was usually late, but come on this is getting way out of hand. Wait why do I even care anyways? Oh right because I just discovered that I'm in love with the pup.  
  
How stupid could I be what if something happened to him last night after he left? Kuso, why am I this blind? I wish he were here. Please Joey, be o.k. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you. //Alright, Alright I know I'm getting soft, but if anyone dares lay a finger on Wheeler's head, they will be crushed by the name of Kaiba corp. //  
  
I sat there watching the door, not taking my mind off the possibilities of what might've happened to him. Why the hell didn't I follow him? This is my entire fault. I banged my head softly off of the desk, as if not to raise any suspicion, then I turned my attention back to the door. Kami, please make sure he's safe, I pleaded silently. Please.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Alright class, take out your workbooks were going to work on problems 1-75 on page 197." The nerds who sat up front cheered as the rest of the class groaned.  
  
As everyone took out their books and began to solve the equations, Yugi continued to look at the door, wondering and hoping that wherever Joey was he was safe and sound.  
  
/Yami do you think Joey is ok? He's never usually this late/  
  
Yami looked at his aibou sadly, //I'm not sure Yugi, I'm not sure//  
  
/Yami, I'm scared, what if something happened to him, he was at Kaiba's last night, what if.../  
  
Yami's eyes widened, then he turned and glared at his arch rival, who was still staring at the door. //I assure you aibou, if Seto knows something he'll tell us, and if he has done anything to harm him, I will spare no mercy on his soul// Yugi nodded his head silently, thanking his Yami, and praying in his mind for his blond haired friend.  
  
On the other side of the classroom, Bakura was struggling with his math, "this is nonsense, and I don't need to know any of this." He mumbled as if anyone actually cared. Ryou just giggled as his darker half crumpled paper after paper of unfinished problems.  
  
Tristan, who was also at the front of the room, not because he was a nerd, but because he talked way more then any guy should during class, got moved up closer to the teacher's desk, and according to him, he had to much pride to suck up. He had finished about 2 problems before his pencil had broken 'cause of his excess and might I add needless chewing on. He was nervous. His best buddy was out there some where, probably got jumped by thugs and no one knows where he is. Now if that wasn't something to be freaking out about... he just found out he totally flunked his last test, with a shocking but sad...39% average.  
  
Trinity, who was silent during this whole endeavor, sighed and shook her head sadly. If only she could've done something last night, but it was not for her to handle, destiny was not written that way, it wasn't her place to step in. However she knew that he would be o.k. ///Marik and Malik should be over there helping him now/// she glanced at the clock 10:40 it was almost time for lunch, it must be taking longer than originally planned., she'd check up on them in 20 minutes after the bell rung.  
  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~: :~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::  
  
The lunch bell rang as Dominio High's hall filled with students, bustling about, talking the latest gossip, and making trip to their lockers.  
  
The gang met up at Yugi's locker as usual, waiting for their small spiky haired friend, yet all wearing worried faces, for anyone who knew nothing about this gang, it was inconceivable that there was obviously something wrong. Bakura for once decided to keep his mouth shut, especially considering everyone was quiet, and it definitely seemed inappropriate to speak.  
  
The gang quietly made their way to the cafeteria, and bought there lunch then filed outdoors, to find Kaiba and eat in there usual spot. As the gang went to reserve their spot first they half expected to see Joey's laughing face, pigging out on the café's food, even though everyone knew how horrible it tasted. Yugi was the first one to break the silence, "Serenity, did you see Joey last night?"  
  
Serenity frowned slightly, and shook her head, "I was at my mom's apartment last night, I figured Joey was going to Dad's. Do you think he's ok you guys?"  
  
Tristan gave her a small hug, one that reassured her that Joey would be o.k. even if they weren't sure themselves. Yami was the next to speak, "Who was the last to see him?" Everyone looked towards Kaiba who had walked up during the middle of the conversation between Serenity and Yugi.  
  
Seto grunted, "He was at my place last night, but he left close to midnight. I have no idea where he is, but I'm willing to help you guys find him."  
  
Tristan mock glared at him, "Listen money bags, he was at your place last night, you're rich, couldn't you have spared a car or a servant and made sure he got home alright? Or are you really that snobby and selfish you care for no one but yourself?"  
  
This got the CEO steamed as he grabbed Tristan by the collar and held him up, "Listen Taylor, you are in no position to be contradicting me 'nor accusing me of being responsible for Wheeler's absence, for all you lazy asses know he slept in and decided not to come to school today, and don't you dare speak to me in that way again... Got it?" He dropped Tristan back down on the floor, and walked away, sending the rest of the gang a glare.  
  
Tristan grabbed his throat in a desperate attempt get the air back in his lungs after Kaiba choked him, then he yelled back "I'm not afraid of you," and he jumped on Kaiba's retreating back.  
  
Needless to say the two began too fight, which made Bakura want to fight, which made Yami get ticked off, and join, which got Serenity whimpering and freaking out and got Ryou and Yugi to attempt to break the fight up... but ended up getting Yugi knocked out. Now with Yugi getting knocked out and practically bleeding, it got Yami to stop, Serenity... to start screaming, Bakura to stop, only to start laughing, Tristan to stop and help out his buddy, and Kaiba to just get up and walk away, who might I add was stopped by Tea, who was obviously punched out by a highly pissed Seto Kaiba... who once again stalked off, only having to be once again stopped by none other then the familiar blond... Joseph Wheeler. 


	16. In your Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and y'all know that  
  
Hey again! Sorry this one wasn't out as soon as the last, but hey I tried, can't hold be against that, lol, just kidding! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, because I've got a brand new one already for you guys to read! (This sounds like a t.v. broadcast -.-) Anyways, I hope my cliffie didn't freak you guys out too much! :P Alright anyways, hopefully this chapter doesn't throw you guys off, cuz I know writing it, made me a bit lost, hence the reason it wasn't out sooner then this. O.k. then enough babbling, on to the thank-you and then on with the fic!  
  
Lylli Riddle: Hey! WOW! Thank you soooooooo much! I can't believe you took the time to review each and every chapter! You are so super sweet! [Hands Lylli a bag of cute plushies from Yu-gi-oh, and a bag of pixy stix, and a movie pass to see any movie you want] You are such a nice person! And btw, you'll see Joey's feelings in this chapter, obviously! o.k. that was probably the stupidest thing I have ever said. Catch ya later bud byez!  
  
Guardian-381: Hey how you doin'? I haven't talked to you in a while : ( Omg, I miss you so much, and you're still right there I hope everything's o.k. how you feelin'? Thanks for the review hun' it means a lot that you are usually the first to review, makes me feel less self conscious about my writing LOL! Once again nice dialogue! Had me laughin' for quite a while! Aite den I'll ttyl, luv you lots, terro! Buh bye!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Hey again! Sup! I see you brought Trinity along! Hey gurl wassup? Hey you really liked the end? So proud, I thought you guys would hate me for the cliffie! LOL! Remember when u said she was named after a drink? LMAO! I was laughing for like ever! Thanks hun' it seems we all share the fav pairing thing! ^.~ They're to hard to resist! Thanks Trin' (do u mind if I call you that?) well here's another upload for you guys! LOL! Hopefully no one will almost lose a toe this time ^.^ let's hope not! Aww... you guys are so sweet! and don't worry hopefully some R/B should come up, but this fic is supposed to be Y/Y, but I'll try if u want. Thanks, I think the flame thrower should come in handy. Arigatou once again for reviewing, hope to see you soon, later!  
  
Flowa: Hi! Ya sorry, I'm not the best fluff writer : ( Lol, clones... hey no one wanted to see Joey get hurt! But I'm glad youlike the mystery to it. Thanks for reviewing! Later!  
  
Hotaruchan27: LOL, You're a nice person, I'm not afraid, though Tigerlily thinks I should be... Good enough ^.~ j/k Thanks for the pixy stix bud! And I hope you enjoy the chapter ja ne!  
  
SoulDreamer: Hi there! Here's another chapter for you, I hope you enjoy, and thanks for the review! Latez!  
  
Mrs.YamiYugi: I love your name! ~.^ Thanks for the review, it means a lot, later gurl!  
  
Hikari no Yami: You're confused : ( I'm sorry, I'm a bad author, anything you wanna know just ask k? Please Thanks for reviewing though! ^.~  
  
Hikari Yamasa: Hey! Well luckily you haven't killed me! LOL thanks for you enthusiasm, here's another update and I hope you enjoy the chapter, later you!  
  
Yami'sLilGirl: Aww... thanks a lot! You have no idea how much it means to hear anyone say something like that... You are a really sweet person, thank you! LOL, tea bashing is like my fav thing to do, and my fav way to do it is by Trinity ~.^ Aite den I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I hope ta c ya again! Later!  
  
Anime AndrAIa: Hey again! I love hearing from you! Lol! That gurl got what was coming to her, and true someone HAD to punch her out soon or else I would've written myself into the fic and did it myself (of course I'd bring you along, as well as all the other Tea haters ^.~) Yup yup, I would never think of killing Joey I'm so happy you don't hate me! Thanks for the Pixt Stix, and I hope this chappie is to ur liking, catch ya later, byez!  
  
To everyone else who read and/or reviewed thank you ever so much! You guys have no idea how happy I was after reading all of your wonderful reviews Aite den with out further interruption, I present chapter 14: In your Heart!  
  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~::~::~  
  
CHAPTER 14: In your Heart  
  
Seto stopped dead in his tracks. "J...Joey?" I... what are you doing here?"  
  
Joey rolled his eyes, and limped forward towards Yugi who was on the floor, but first he stopped beside Kaiba's ear and mumbled, "I go to this school... moneybags." And with that he continued to limp over to his friend. But was stopped with a heavy hand placed on his shoulder. "Wait... Joey, we... we need to talk."  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi was on the floor, he had blood dripping out of his mouth where he had accidentally been hit. Yami was holding him up and brushing away the tears that were falling from his eyes. //aibou are you o.k.? //  
  
/Hai... I'm fine Yami, arigatou, domo I want to go to the bathroom with Ryou and Serenity to wash up, you can stay here with Bakura ok? / Then Yugi turned off the mind link and stood up allowing Ryou and Serenity to take him to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Much to the dislikes of both Yami's, they stayed together as to the wishes of Yugi and Ryou //what did I do? I'm sorry Yugi, Gomen//  
  
::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ :: ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~  
  
Seto quietly lead the way to a desolate area behind the school. Joey limped slowly behind following at a snail's pace in Kaiba's perspective. Finally Joey made it there as he leaned against the school wall and slumped down in pain. He held his leg trying his best to ease the horrible pain surging through him.  
  
Kaiba crouched down beside him, removing the teens hand on his leg, and replacing it with his own, as he gently rubbed it, soothing his ache. Joey looked up in surprise, his amber eyes wide and shocked. "K...Kaiba?"  
  
The young billionaire stopped and looked into the teens' golden orbs, love and compassion present in his own ice blue eyes, "Tell me Joey, what happened last night?"  
  
Joey quickly looked away, closing his eyes tight refusing to cry in front of him, "I... I fell down the stairs this morning."  
  
The brunette frowned, he hated liars, and it didn't take a genius to know that Wheeler was lying, but what did he have to hide? Kaiba raised his hand and put his fingers under the blonds chin, turning his face towards his own, "Please... Joey tell me what happened, I wanna know... onegai."  
  
He looked at Kaiba, frozen in shock once again, did Kaiba really care? His eyes glazed over, as he recalled what had happened earlier that morning, "my, my dad, he's always gettin' drunk, I... I jus' tripped ova' him, it was dark so I couldn't see and so I hurt my leg... dat's all. Ya happy now Moneybags?" Joey then decided to end the conversation, and made his way to get up, propping himself up on his arms, he began to stand up, then he quickly fell back down again, as his arms gave away.  
  
He closed his eyes tightly, awaiting the hard impact on the floor, but instead he fell onto something soft. He opened his eyes slightly, somewhat afraid of what he had hit, and as it turned out he fell into the arms of none other then Seto Kaiba. Then unexpectedly they fell to the floor, being that Kaiba was totally unprepared for the vast change in weight, he couldn't support both there mass. They landed with a soft THUD.  
  
Joey blinked in disbelief, "You... you caught me...?"  
  
Kaiba groaned and rubbed his back, "No shit Sherlock, who were you expecting the pope? Now get off of me."  
  
Once again he blinked, "huh... oh ya," he grinned sheepishly. As he made a move to get off, he found he was stuck. He looked down to realize that Kaiba had wrapped his arm tightly around his waist, making it virtually impossible to move at all. "Umm... Kaiba, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Seto removed his hand and blushed slightly, "You hurt, you stupid mongrel, so do us both a favor, and stop lying to me and yourself."  
  
This got Joey mad, "Listen, ya snob, what's wit you? Ya keep playin' these stupid mind games with me. It's like one moment you're ya usual stuck up, snobby self, who does nothin' but walk around insulting me and putting everyone else down for ya own amusement, and da next yuh like Mr. Kind and Gentle, I mean what's up wit dat?"  
  
"Well, excuse me if I was just trying to help, if you're such a hotshot, then you should take care of yourself, but you've obviously proved that you can't. And for your information, you think you've got me all figured out, but I got news for you, YOU DON'T! You don't know why I am the way I am. And if you really do understand things all so well, tell me... why can't you just accept the fact that maybe I do care about someone else other the Mokuba?" With all that said, Kaiba for the third time stalked off that day, leaving Joey on the floor; lost and confused as ever.  
  
::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ :: ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~  
  
Meanwhile on the opposite side of the playground, Yami and Bakura were engaged in another one of there infamous arguments. "Yes you did Tomb robber no baka; you were the one who hurt my hikari."  
  
"No I did not you stupid Pharaoh that was you."  
  
"Yes you did, you moron"  
  
"No I didn't, you idiotic numskull"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes"  
  
"No, No, no"  
  
"Listen you dim-witted fool, Yes you did, end of discussion."  
  
"Ta hell with you, I DID NOT! Now it's end of discussion."  
  
Yami determined not to lose this argument was about to come up with a witty comeback but fate had obviously had other plans, as the school lunch bell rung, meaning class once again, luckily these two were in separate classes.  
  
::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ :: ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~  
  
The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Yugi still hadn't opened up the mind link, and didn't speak very much to Yami or anyone else for that matter, even though Yami was sure it was Bakura who had indeed harmed his hikari. Bakura was wearing a victorious smirk for the rest of the day, and it just so happened that he was behaving for once, which Ryou was quite delighted about. Seto and Joey had passed in the hall on there way to class but neither spoke a word to each other 'nor did they even spare each other a glance.  
  
Tristan and Serenity were all over Joey when they saw him, making sure he was o.k. and all, but apparently Marik and Malik had done a fairly good job, or so it seemed, (To make a long story short, Marik had thought the bandage was going to be used to make Joey a mummy and he went ballistic tearing apart the house looking for drying solutions and salt to dry his body since "the sickly poor lad" had no natron. Malik asked Joey to just humor him, so he did, but then he decided it was time to end the charade as soon as Marik wanted to shove a coat hanger up his nose to pull out his brains. So in the end Marik had tied Joey down and wrapped him up from head to toe in bandages right after pretty much spilling a whole bottle of rubbing alcohol and peroxide all over the teen. However lucky for Joey, Trinity decided to come by to check on them and did some hocus pocus magic stuff, repaired any initial damage caused by the Yami and erased Joey's memory of her magic, then sent him out the door, as fresh as a daisy with minor wounds to say the least ~.^)  
  
As the last bell rang for the day, everyone headed home, except for those who signed up for Trinity's poetry class. Quietly, several people piled into the class and took a seat. After 5 minutes or so, Trinity had decided to take attendance, just to see who would be in her class, and who would receive there extra credit.  
  
"Yugi"  
  
"Yami"  
  
"Kaiba"  
  
"Joey"  
  
"Ryou"  
  
"Bakura'  
  
"Tea"  
  
"Tristan"  
  
"Serenity"  
  
As the list went on, she ended up with a total of 15 people. Finally she began her class with an introduction to Poetry.  
  
"Alright everyone, welcome to Poetry-101, I'm glad you could all make it. Just a reminder classes are every Tuesday and Thursday after school for 30 minutes. If any of you wish to leave, go now, if not, by the end if this course you will have an extra credit. For those of you who wish to know what's going to be going on in this class, you will first learn about a few different types of poetry as well as write some of your own. Got it? Any questions?"  
  
Everyone nodded there head and a few hands went up, "Yugi?"  
  
"Umm... is there any particular genre we have to write about?"  
  
"Not at all, poetry is about free expression, once you have chosen the style you want to write, you are allowed to write about whatever you please." She winked at Yugi, knowing all to well about what genre he and many others wanted to write about.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Ya, so why do I have to be here?"  
  
Trinity rolled her eyes, "You don't have to be, however I think it's a neat idea and a valuable learning experience, and don't put it down before you've had a chance to play around a bit." She looked at him, causing Bakura to feel weird inside, //I still don't see why I have to be here. That stupid fucker Ryou, he's what made me join this class in the first place. He's the one making me feel like this, making me think I'm in love where in reality, he wants revenge my making me part take in such stupidness, making me believe I'm in love with him by the shit he does. I hate him, and I do believe this poetry thing will be exactly what I need to show that to him. He may of have corrupted my mind a few days ago, but I assure you...I wouldn't do ANYTHING for his love no. I will crush your spirits if it's the last think I do... hikari// He grinned evilly, and then replied to Trinity.  
  
"Fine whatever"  
  
Trinity raised an eyebrow and sent somewhat of a warning glare Bakura's way, making the spirit shiver. "All right then anymore questions?"  
  
"Yes lil' miss Prissy, I have one."  
  
Trinity looked at Tea and sent her a death glare, as did most of the class, whom by the way all despised Tea and the thought of having her in the class, "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Excuse me? You are a teacher you can't talk to me like that? I'll tell the principal on you."  
  
Once again this cause Trinity's eyes to start twitching under the hideous look Tea was sending her, "Listen, you high tailed cocky dog, this is MY class, you are going to follow MY rules, and you are going to do the work I assign for you, and if you don't like it, then you can pick your dirty ass up and get the hell outta MY class, you stupid little bait."  
  
"Uh... you can't speak to me like that I can get you fired?" Tea stood up and crossed her arms in mock fashion.  
  
"Like I care and why are you even here if you're just going to be a pain in the behind? Get this through your head, on top of the fact that Yami doesn't like you, I don't like you, and regardless of what you may think, this class will definitely not score you any points with him, now if you wish to stay, keep you trap shut and sit down."  
  
Tea growled, "I can do as I damn well please."  
  
"NO, you can do as you 'damn well please' in the principal's office if you want, you can do as you 'damn well please' when you get suspended for mouthing me off, which by the way I have the power to do, then you can do as you 'damn well please', after I fail you, and make sure you can't graduate, considering you ARE failing all of your other classes THEN you can once again 'do as you damn well please'. However you can not do as you 'damn well please' in MY class, now I'm telling you for the last friggin' time shut your god damn mouth and sit your flippin' ass DOWN." Trinity replied catching her breath, and sending Tea several looks of dissatisfaction otherwise once again known as Trin' trademark death glare.  
  
Tea finally decided to sit down with a 'humph' especially considering the fact that they weren't even 10 minutes into the class as she had Trinity screaming and threatening her already.  
  
~*~  
  
By the end of class, Trinity had told them about the origin of poetry, poetry sanctuaries on the net, as well as clubs, different forms and how to get inspiration. Before the class was ready to leave she gave them their assignment.  
  
"All right class! Good job today, I can't wait to see you all next time, however before you go your assignment is to write a piece of original poetry and present it to the class in about 2 weeks tops, next period you guys will have time and I can help with, o.k. then if no one has any questions, y'all don't gotta go home, but you gotta get the hell up outta here." Then she winked and walked out of the class.  
  
::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~ ::~::~::~  
  
Later that night everyone was at home. At the Game shop Yami was busy cleaning up the kitchen after attempting to help grandpa out with dinner after closing time. Let's just say it didn't turn out all to well, he dropped the chicken, and then decided upon the 5 second rule, he washed it, rinsing off all the seasoning, which he had to do again. Then... since he was running late and Yugi was getting hungry he thought that maybe if he doubled the Fahrenheit on the stove he could cut the cooking time in half. No such luck, he ended up burning it to a crisp.  
  
In the end, he had flour, seasoning, parsley, gravy and chicken fat spread throughout the kitchen. Yugi had offered to help Yami clean up, instead of grandpa who Yugi was sure was going to faint, after tasting Yami's supposed "chicken noodle soup."  
  
So Yugi opted for mopping the floor and allowed Yami to load the dishwasher, hoping that maybe he could do that without breaking a dish. Soon after Yami had finished loading the dishwasher, Yugi was just about finished mopping. The spirit had closed the dishwasher turned around only to discover the hard way that Yugi had just mopped that area.  
  
BOOM! The ancient ruler fell with a hard thud on the floor, following the sound was a mock fit of giggles coming from the dark's counterpart.  
  
Yami propped his head up, placing one hand under his chin, and rolled his eyes, "And what may I ask do YOU find so amusing about this aibou?"  
  
Yugi continued laughing, falling to his feet in hysteria. /it's... it's just that [another fit of giggles] you... you practically destroyed the kitchen [giggles again] and now you... [Laughs out loud] /  
  
Yami sighed and turned on his back, //aibou help me up will ya? //  
  
Yugi stopped laughing and looked at Yami, and then he stood up and held out his hand for the spirit. Yami gladly took his hand, and with one hard tug on it, let's just say it was Yami's turn to laugh.  
  
(Well truth be told it would've been, and should've been his turn, however since the king of games had his mind set on winning this little episode, he had forgotten that by pulling Yugi down it would and should have made him hit the ground. But... our clumsy 5000 year old pharaoh forgot that, since the position he was in allowed not for his light to hit the ground, but to fall into his chest, he was totally unprepared... hence the current predicament.)  
  
Yugi blinked waiting for the impact of the hard tile floor, but instead of hitting it, he heard a low moaning sound. He slowly opened his eyes, and found himself staring into the crimson depths of none other then his secret love.  
  
/Yami?? I... are you o.k? /  
  
//hai, aibou, I'm fine... but...//  
  
Yugi began to raise himself from Yami, but stopped when he felt a firm pair of arms wrap around him. /Yami? /  
  
Yami held on a bit tighter, but no so tight that it would hurt his precious light, just tight enough and he pulled him a bit closer. He looked right into Yugi's amethyst orbs, his own ruby eyes shining with a look of adoration, and innocence, if at all possible for him. His features held an air of seriousness, as he opened his mind link, so that Yugi could feel his emotions too, as well as hear his words. As Yami prepared to finish his sentence, Yugi gulped.  
  
//But... you're gonna pay for laughing at me//  
  
And just as quickly as he had said it, his grin turned into a devious smirk as he flipped Yugi over so he was on his back and Yami began to tickle his, under his neck, at his sides, anywhere and everywhere he knew his light was ticklish.  
  
/ha ha... ha Yami... ha st... st...s....stop.... haha that... that.... t....t...ick....tick....tickles/  
  
Yami continued with his torture as he and Yugi rolled out of the kitchen and onto the softer carpet in the living room. Yami didn't let up until Yugi had tears streaming out of his eyes and was hiccupping for laughing so hard. Yugi sighed as Yami rolled off of him and onto the carpet so that they were beside each other neck and neck. "That was fun Yami, but I'm tired now, can you..." Yugi blushed quite embarrassed about what he was about to ask his Yami to do.  
  
Yami looked to his left at the side of Yugi's face, "yes aibou?" He knew all to well what Yugi was going to ask him, but he just wanted to hear him say it.  
  
"Umm... can you... can you... carry me?"  
  
Yami laughed a deep rich laugh that caused the hair on Yugi's back to raise and goosebumps to form on his arms. Then the spirit rose to his feet and stretched, bending down afterwards to pick his light up. Surprisingly he was very lightweight and fit perfectly in Yami's arms as if he was made especially for that purpose. Yugi snuggled up close to Yami's chest savoring the spicy exotic smell emanating from his body. Yugi felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. His eyes fluttered shut as Yami proceeded to climb the stairs.  
  
Yami smiled down at the bundle in his arms. He was so happy just holding him like this. //My Ra! He is so beautiful, he looks like an angel// It was funny, even the simple moments like this seemed so special, maybe because it was the closest he got to be with Yugi, but whatever it was, Yami was happy, because nothing could ruin this moment! The spirit continued to ascend up the stairs... in all the silence Yami could hear Yugi's soft breathing in his chest, this truly was like heaven. Well it was at least until the utter silence was broken by a loud BOOM!  
  
Yugi jolted up in Yami's arms, as the spirit muttered, "nope... nothing could possibly ruin this moment except for an exploding dishwasher!!!!!!!!" Yugi groaned as he saw the bubbles flowing into the living room then he sighed. "I'll get the mop."  
  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~  
  
Meanwhile at The Kaiba mansion, Mokuba was fast asleep leaving Seto to some quality alone time. He sat alone in the den with nothing to keep him company except for the constant crackling of the fire he had set. The brightness of the fire illuminated the room casting eerie shadows to dance along the wall. It radiated warmth throughout the chamber giving a sense of security to the elder Kaiba brother.  
  
Seto sighed as he recalled the events from earlier in the day. The way things had gone with Joey, the conversation they had, what he had said to him. "Why couldn't he just see that I was worried about him?"  
  
He sighed once again, burrowing his brow in thought. "Maybe, I should back off maybe I am becoming too soft, maybe I was wrong to fall in love, I mean they say only fools fall in love, and I am no fool."  
  
He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, startled as he heard his cell ring. Reluctantly he picked it up, checking his caller ID he realized that it was a private number, he was going to ignore it, but decided upon better judgment... something inside of him was urging him to pick up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"You've been a genius all your life Kaiba, why not be a fool for once... after all, what's the worst that can happen?" Then the line went dead.  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened, who was that? He had all the doors and windows locked and he had the best security around, not to mention he had requested all the maids to go to bed, it was past midnight, there was no possible way anyone could've heard him, unless somehow it was done by magic. He shook his head to clear his thoughts then grunted, "Magic? O.k. I am changing for sure I mean come on first love and now magic? You have got to be kidding me." He yawned as he made his way upstairs, "I really need to sleep more. Magic... ha-ha!"  
  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~::~:  
  
Bakura muttered and crumpled yet another piece of paper. "Ahh... how the hell am I expected to get this math stuff?"  
  
Ryou groaned, "Egyptians were some of the smartest people in the world, they had renowned scholars and had a unique system in mathematics, figure it out."  
  
Bakura turned towards the bed and growled, "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE CONTRIDICT ME HIKARI! I WAS A TOMB ROBBER NOT A FRIGGIN' SMART ASS!"  
  
Ryou moaned again and shoved his head under his pillow, "its 1 o'clock in the morning, go to bed Yami."  
  
Bakura was about to yell at his hikari and knock the living hell out of him, but stopped, not that he wanted to it's just that he couldn't, it was like he was prone to it, not allowed to even speak, or raise his hand to hit him. Some kind of magical force field or so it seemed.  
  
The darker half rolled his eyes, pissed beyond belief "I'm going out hikari, don't wait up." With that Bakura stamped all the way down the stairs, opened the door and slammed it shut, purposely just to annoy his hikari since he couldn't do anything else.  
  
As soon as he got outside, he yelled bloody murder, "OH FOR THE LOVE OF RA! Why the hell couldn't I do what I wanted, this was MY body!? I know it must've been that stupid Pharaoh no baka, couldn't handle losing a single argument to me, he had to go and mess my life up in some way. Well there is no way in bloody hell; he's getting away with it." And he stormed off on the way to the Turtle Game Shop.  
  
::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~:: ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::  
  
On his way there he bumped into someone, "Ouch, watch where you are going, you miscreant." He rubbed his head where he had bumped it.  
  
"Nice to see you to Bakurie!" Tea fluttered her eye lids as she smiled at him, waving her hand right in front of his face. It made Bakura want barf it was so sickening. He grabbed her hand and twisted it.  
  
"Don't ever put your filthy hands in my face again for if you do, I will break each of your disgustingly manicured fingers and break 'em off one by one, and furthermore NEVER EVER call me 'Bakurie' or I shall send you PITIFUL soul to the shadow realm, got it?"  
  
Tea grinned, placing a hand over the spot where your heart is supposed to be she replied, "I'm hurt," as she moved closer to the dark spirit, "I rally admire a dark and mysterious soul such as your own you know."  
  
Bakura gagged and kneed her, "Go back to the whore house you came from bitch." The he stalked off towards the Game Shop once again, shuttering about the previous occurrence, mumbling something about sending her to the Shadow Realm the next time he sees her hideous face.  
  
As he reached the door, he was about to knock it down, but decided otherwise as he saw a mysterious shadow moving about outside the shop. "Whose there? Show yourself."  
  
The shadow stopped and then appeared to shake their head back and forth as if saying 'no' giggling, they then ran off deep into the darkness. Bakura grinned he loved wild goose chases, he ran after the person, only to find himself trapped in a dark alleyway far from the Moutou residence. "What in the world..."  
  
He ventured further into the darkness allowing it to consume any bit of light that dared seep in. As he got to the back of the alley, he noticed it was a dead end. Everything was silent and dark, just as it had been before he had been released from the Millennium Ring. All of the loneliness he once felt, he was starting to feel again.  
  
He looked around quickly for any trace of people, or the mysterious shadow that he was so sure he had followed here... no one; it was a desolate area, dark and cold... an exact replica of him.  
  
Bakura turned around hoping to see the light at the end of the alleyway from the street lamps but it was all dark, no light what so ever. Then all of a sudden he heard giggling, the same giggling he had heard before, the one that belonged to that figure he had followed. Bakura's look turned from one that was dreaded and frightened to one of confidence and mock, "Show yourself, you coward."  
  
The person began to laugh again, "I'm not the coward, you are the one who isolates yourself from everyone, and you are the reason you are surrounded by darkness."  
  
Bakura laughed back at the person, who I might say was no where in sight, "Show yourself if you are not a coward then."  
  
Once again the person laughed, "Tell me, do you like being alone?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL, OF COUSRE I LIKE BEING ALONE!"  
  
"If you like being alone so much, why do you want to see me?"  
  
Bakura for once in his life was speechless, "I...I..."  
  
"With darkness comes light... all you have to do is find yours... tomb robber."  
  
Bakura's eyes widened, "How... who... where... tell me who are you, and what kind of sick joke is this?"  
  
The figure laughed again, "You don't have to be alone Bakura, in fact you are not..."  
  
"I'm...I'm not?" Bakura who stubbornly refused to admit he was tired of being alone, and tired of being kept in the darkness, was for once aware of his vulnerability.  
  
"No... Your hikari, the light to you darkness, I have led you to a place that mirrors your very existence."  
  
"But... this, all of it is darkness, nothing more, I can't see anything else."  
  
Once again the shadow laughed, "Open your eyes and look again."  
  
Bakura grinded his teeth, this person was really getting on his nerves there was nothing to see, yet for some reason in all his 5000 years he finally did as he was told, he opened his eyes and looked into the darkness.  
  
He saw the laughing faces of all of Ryou's friends, he saw the Pharaoh and his hikari laughing together and holding hands, he saw everyone. He even saw images of his past, with his mother and father, everyone was happy. But not only that but, everyone there, had someone. Bakura shook his head; he had seen everyone there but Ryou.  
  
He looked deeper, into the 'darkness' and he kept walking and walking as if he were in a tunnel, then finally he saw light, he raised his head and he saw Ryou standing there with a smile on his face. Bakura ran towards him, but the further he ran... the further away Ryou got.  
  
Angrily he stopped, "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
The shadowed figure appeared behind him, face still hidden by the darkness, "You have found the light, now all you have to do is embrace it, and you shall be free."  
  
"Free? Where are we? This is not the shadow realm... what is this place?"  
  
The shadow giggled again, then smiled, "How naive you are... you shall find out soon enough, just as soon as you embrace the light, and allow it to fill the darkness." Then the figured disappeared.  
  
Bakura growled, 'embrace the light?' He looked up and saw Ryou standing there with a lopsided grin. Behind him there were a bunch of scenes being played out. They were all of Bakura hitting him, and calling him 'worthless' and other hurtful names. There were scenes of Ryou crying in his room at night after he left, or after being brutally beaten. There were scenes of Ryou in the bathroom cutting his wrist with a razor, and bandaging it up so he wouldn't lose too much blood. As well there was a scene of the time Bakura got extremely pissed and had literally beaten him to a bloody pulp.  
  
The last scene Bakura saw was a scene of Ryou and him walking in the park. It was just a few days ago, when Bakura thought he was falling in love with Ryou, he had decided to be nice that day, so he took him for a stroll in the park. That was the only scene he had seen where Ryou was actually, truly happy.  
  
After seeing all of the scenes play out, Bakura looked back at Ryou, he was still standing there, looking as angelic as ever, except for the fact that he was crying. For once in all the months Bakura had spent with Ryou, he had never actually seen the full extent of the pain he had caused Ryou, and now... now he knew. "I... I... I'm sorry Ryou, I... I'm truly, truly sorry."  
  
All of a sudden Bakura was blinded by a bright light, soon after he opened his eyes again, he found himself at the edge of the sidewalk, just outside the alley way. No Ryou, no, anyone, just him alone and the street lamp.  
  
He blinked wondering if what happened really just happened, but somehow even though he doubted it, he knew in his heart, it had. "Where was I? That person said I'd know..."  
  
Just then a cool breeze swished by, and as the ancient tomb robber felt the wind pass by his ear, making him feel at calm and at ease, a feeling he had never once known. The spirit shuddered as the cool air swept past him and then it finally hit him, "All I had to do was embrace the light... Ryou... the light to my darkness, and the key to my soul, and my heart..."  
  
Bakura smiled thoughtfully, as he took in all his new emotions then he realized it, the shadow, he was so sure that I'd know, and whoever it was they were right, "I was in my heart." 


	17. Going Back

Chapter 15: Going Back  
  
Joey groaned this whole taking a shower thing wasn't working for him. "I mean come on how'd dey expec' me ta wash myself properly if all dis hot water is burin' mah cuts?" He turned off the shower and stepped out of the tub, just on time to hear the phone ringing. "Kuso!" He cursed, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.  
  
"Joey here, wha'd ya want?"  
  
He heard giggling in the background, "Good morning to you to Joey!"  
  
The blond grinned, "Gomen, wad up Trin'?"  
  
"Nothing really, I invited the whole poetry class to come down to my place today."  
  
Joey hesitated for a moment before responding, "Is Kaiba gonna there?"  
  
Trinity sighed, she knew how much the two like each other and it was impossible to get these two knuckled heads to just admit it, but she and Mokuba were working on it. "Well, Kaiba is in my class Joey."  
  
Joey laughed, and rubbed his head foolishly, "Yah I guess your right there, so umm. what time should I be there by?"  
  
"In about half an hour, everyone's meeting up at Yugi's place and then coming over, Ja ne!"  
  
Yugi shifted about the house, searching for something in the cupboards.  
  
"Aibou, what are you looking for? The others are going to be here soon." The shorter of the two turned around to face Yami, who might I add was looking 'drool worthy' he was wearing his usual attire, except without the jacket. (a/n: don' ask I think he's cute like that, oh an btw I'm so sorry, I haven't written in such a long time I personally forgot what season my fic takes place in, so its spring kk? Arigatou!)  
  
"Huh? Gomen Yami, I'm coming in a minute, I'm just looking for, ahh! I got it!" He proceeded to pull out a basket, and set it down on the kitchen table. The ancient spirit raised an eyebrow. Yugi had layed out on the table; sandwiches, drinks, cookies, strawberries and whole bunch of other sweets and goodies. Yugi walked over to the table and began to neatly pack the items into the basket.  
  
Yami chuckled, as he began to help his light pack the food, "Aibou, we're going to Trinity's house not on a picnic, correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure she has food in her house, I don't think she'll starve you, ne?" Yugi grinned, "I know that Yami, but I remember when I went to her house all those years ago," he shut his eyes and he recalled the beautiful garden in which he in Trinity would spend hours talking and admiring nature. "We used to have so much fun, I love it there, and I know you will to."  
  
Yami smiled at Yugi's innocence, he obviously really missed his best friend, so he just smiled and helped his light pack. "I'll love it just because I'll be with you Aibou," he whispered softly.  
  
"Hey y'all, ready to go?"  
  
Yugi beamed and looked towards the door, "Hey everyone, yup we're all set, let's go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba's limo pulled up to the front gate of the house. It was gold and had the initial M written on it, below a sign that read "Welcome to the Miller's" Everyone piled out of the limo, and admired their surroundings, it was so beautiful. The place was gigantic the whole front full with blooming roses and other beautiful flowers.  
  
Trinity ran outside to greet them opening the gate and allowing them all to enter. "Hey you guys! Welcome to my home!"  
  
She led everyone inside, to get them settled, before the started anything. After everyone was here and had something to drink, she led the outside to the backyard.  
  
The back was even more beautiful than the front. Roses, lilies, tulips, daffodils, any and every type of flower ever conceivable were here, even rare ones from back home in Egypt. There was a large fountain in the middle of everything; it was probably sent from God Himself it was so amazing. Water poured out of it, so calmly. The trees that were lined against the brick wall at the back blew softly in the breeze. Birds and squirrels ran and flew about. It was just so elegant, and serene.  
  
"Wow! Trin' it's just like I remember!" Yugi spread his arms out and spun around a few times just getting the feel of the cool breeze passing by. Trinity giggled, and gave Yugi a small hug; "I knew you'd love it!" she smiled and winked as Yugi blushed.  
  
Yami frowned at the fact that Trinity made Yugi blush so easily, but he didn't blame him, because for some reason, Trinity made him blush like mad too.  
  
"Anyways you guys, this place is where I get most of my thoughts flowing, and it gets me in the mood to write. I know it's a weekend and you all probably have better things to do, but I'm glad the majority of you could all make it."  
  
Tea snorted, "You're damn right we have better things to do." Everyone turned back at glared at her. "You know what Tea; I'm not even going to bother with you. It's a nice day, and the sun is shining, I don't need your bullshit, and neither does anyone else. You may leave any time you wish."  
  
Everyone looked at her shocked, and she just smiled in return. "I wrote a poem in this garden, not to long ago, it hasn't been finished as of yet, however, just for some inspiration, and as a mood set, I will read to you what I have so far."  
  
Kaiba looked at her intently, something about her voice today made him uneasy, and he couldn't help but watch her closely. Today seemed strange for more reasons than one. Unknown to him Bakura and Yami were thinking the same.  
  
In the wind, the trees, the sway,  
  
Peeling bark, as their souls decay,  
  
Through their leaves, they feel the breeze,  
  
As the lounge in the sun, with calm and ease  
  
Soft and fresh under our toes,  
  
Even in the winter it continues to grow,  
  
Dull, or bright, but usually green,  
  
Grass, boring as Hell but ever so serene  
  
Birds chirp, in the morning light,  
  
As they adorn us with their gift of flight  
  
Flying to places near and far,  
  
Feathers glistening, like the beauty they are  
  
A spiders web, a tangled weave,  
  
Too complicated for us to perceive  
  
Spun to capture its awaiting prey,  
  
It's no coincidence things work this way  
  
Nature's fruit, so bitter, and sweet  
  
Round, plump and ever so discrete  
  
Grown on the limbs, of its mother tree  
  
It all fits together so perfectly.  
  
"And there you have it folks, I know it's not much, but, hopefully I will finish it soon!" She smiled again as everyone surprisingly, including Tea, clapped.  
  
Yugi beamed, "Wow Trin' can you teach me how to write too!?" She smiled warmly at him, as he blushed, "Sure thing hun'!"  
  
"Ok guys, before you all get started on your own pieces, I just wanted to remind you, inspiration can come from anywhere, weather it be nature, or its surrounding, or maybe you inspiration, is right in front of you." She winked, and walked off towards the house.  
  
After she left everyone spread out around the garden, and took out paper and pens. Yami and Yugi went over to the far corner under the shade of a maple tree. Ryou and Bakura next to the rose bush, Seto stayed by the fountain, Tea sat next to the water lilies, and Tristan, Joey and Serenity sat close to the bird house so they could feed the birds while they wrote.  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()* ()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()  
  
"Sis, tell me again WHY we HAD ta sit here!" Joey exclaimed. "Yah know I ain't a fan of getting bird doo doo in mah head, I jus took a shower and I dun plan on takin' another one, tha hot water hurts mah skin too much!"  
  
"But Joey the birds are so harmonious, please stay with me. I never got a chance to see how beautiful nature could be, and now that I have my sight back thanks to you, I want to be able to experience everything."  
  
Joey shook his head, "Fine, fine we can stay."  
  
"Thanks big brother, you're the best."  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()* ()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()  
  
Bakura and Ryou sat quietly next to the rose bush. Ryou watched as his darker half scribbled without stopping once. He wondered what was going on in his mind. Ever since he left last night he hadn't' spoken a work to Ryou. Not even to say shut up. /Bakura you alright? /  
  
Bakura stopped writing and looked up at Ryou, no emotions visible what so ever. Ryou just stared at him blankly, waiting for a response. "Yes, I'm fine." Then he continued writing again, not once looking up.  
  
Ryou could feel the tears building up. It was one thing when Bakura would yell and scream at him, but now it was as if he didn't even feel the need to bother with his light anymore. This broke his heart even more. He quietly got up, refusing to let his dark see his pain, and walked quickly into the house, avoiding all eye contact with any of his friends. Not that anyone would notice.  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()* ()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()  
  
Yami and Yugi also sat quietly. Yami was watching Yugi, Yugi was watching the flowers, and the flowers that were swaying softly. //Aibou, this place. it reminds me of something// He said using the mind link, not wanting to break the quiet atmosphere.  
  
Yugi looked up at his darker half, /that's strange Yami, because you've never been here before, at least I don't think/  
  
Yami shrugged, //I know, but I have this strange feeling that tells me I have been in a place identical to this in Egypt, but I don't know where or when//  
  
Yugi moved closer to Yami and put his arms around his neck, holding him in a tight embrace as he whispered in his ear, "Don't worry Yami, you'll learn more about your past." Yami smiled slightly in Yugi's hair, "Thank you Aibou, thank you."  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()* ()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()  
  
Kaiba watched as Yugi and Yami embraced each other, and snorted. "Stupid fools love nothing but a cheap lie, and a slap in the face."  
  
"You really think so Moneybags?"  
  
Kaiba looked up startled at Joey, who was awaiting an answer. "What do you want Joey?"  
  
Joey put his hands in his pocket and looked up at the sky, the sun shining in his eyes, making its honey gold colour shine. "I want an answer."  
  
Seto stood up as well and began to walk away. "Where you going Kaiba?" He turned back and looked the blond in the eye, "Since when did you care?" He walked towards the house and disappeared through the doors, leaving Joey speechless.  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()* ()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()  
  
Meanwhile inside Trinity stood on her balcony in her room watching over everyone. She shook her head sadly. No doubt about it, the plan wasn't working out as she had hoped it would. She stared dejectedly at her watch; she was running out of time.  
  
Marik and Malik had informed her not to long ago what were to happen if she hadn't finished what she had come to do. She would disappear for another 5 millennia, until they were all reborn again. "May I suggest an alternative dear Princess?"  
  
Trinity turned around in wonder. There stood Shadi keeper of the Millennium key. He bowed, "I am here to offer a suggestion. As keeper of the Millennium Key, it is apparent that the Pharaoh and his people must regain their memories. I cannot think of a better way to do this, than to take them back to the past, ne?"  
  
Trinity raised an eyebrow urging him to continue. "I'm listening."  
  
"If you take them back, ALL of them, they will remember that they were meant to be with each other, making it easier for them to claim there love that of which they have held in for so very long. As well they will see who you really are, and I do believe its time they know, the Pharaoh deserves to know." ///You deserve to realize the truth to dear princess///  
  
"Yes, I do believe you are right."  
  
"Trinity?"  
  
"Marik!? Malik!? What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Were coming to, Trin' we don't care, but we have to see how it all ends."  
  
She sighed and looked out in the garden again. Joey was fighting to hold back unshed tears, Ryou was weeping downstairs. Bakura was so lost, he wouldn't even yell at anyone. Kaiba, Yami and Yugi were obviously holding back feelings they were just too afraid to let show. Tea looked like she wanted to pounce on Yami, and devour him or something. Like alove sick dog, it was so disgusting. And she herself was about ready to give up.  
  
Marik grinned, //if I know her as well as I think I do. she's going to do it//  
  
Malik nodded, /I'll get everyone outside in one spot/  
  
Shadi turned towards the two and nodded, ///she will be able to harness the power of the crystal to transport is there ne?///  
  
Marik and Malik looked worriedly at each other, "We hope so, we hope so."  
  
Shadi nodded his head again, ///Good, I just hope this works, and I hope the princess' true feelings for the pharaoh stop her from achieving her goal///  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()* ()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()  
  
Babygurl: Damn! That was a long wait, I am sooooooooooooo sorry you guys for not updating sooner  
  
Yugi: That's ok, you updated eventually and that's all that matters  
  
Babygurl: Yah, I guess you're rite  
  
Hema: So. did u guys like the poem? I wrote it myself, but its not done yet  
  
Yami: Wow! You really wrote that?  
  
Babygurl: haha, no doubt, of course I did, I mean she, I mean  
  
Hema: She means, I'm her and she's me, so Babygurl aka. Hema wrote it ^.^  
  
Babygurl: That's what I was trying to say, but NOOO! You have to go and cut me off  
  
Hema: I did not  
  
Babygurl: did so.  
  
Hema: Did not.  
  
Kaiba: you two fight more than me and my brother  
  
Mokuba: no they don't  
  
Kaiba: Yah, they do  
  
Mokuba: No they don't  
  
Everyone -.-;   
  
Babygurl: Anywayz, Please R&R next chapter, we are really going to learn a few things about the past ^.~ Ja ne!  
  
Nuff Luv, Hema XOXO MUAHZ! 


	18. All Those Years Ago

Chapter 16: All those Years ago.  
  
Trinity turned around and headed downstairs. She knew she would probably regret doing his, but it had to be done. //I don't think I can wait any longer, Yami. all of them deserve to know of their past// She continued down the stairs, and marched outside, Shadi following closely behind.  
  
As she opened the door, she saw everyone standing there awaiting her arrival. Marik and Malik were already downstairs with Ryou. Seto was the first to speak. "What is the meaning of this? I was told this was a poetry session, not an all out war, because I assure you if these two assholes remain here, I will lose my temper completely."  
  
"And your sanity." Bakura snickered which earned him a glare from the CEO.  
  
/Yami, why is Shadi here? / Yugi looked up at his darker half, but received no answer. The pharaoh didn't even here his little hikari speak. Instead the ancient spirit decided to ask the next question. "Tell me, what is going on here? I was not aware that Marik and Malik were to be here. And I am warning those two insane robbers, that this Millennium Puzzle belongs fairly to Yugi and I, and there is no chance in Hell you will get your hands on it."  
  
Marik growled, "You wretched Pharaoh, I am not after you millennium puzzle, or you precious hikari, and don't think for a second I wouldn't duel you again and banish your mind to the shadow realm, however at this precise moment, I am not a liberty to do so." Everyone in the crowd looked at him puzzled. Tea walked towards him, "you're always up to no good, why should we trust you?" This made Marik lose his grip, and soon everyone was in an uproar.  
  
"SILENCE!" Trinity spoke with an air of authority that was all too familiar, to some. Everyone stood there watching the brunette in awe and confusion. "I am sick of everyone fighting and arguing it won't solve anything." Serenity sighed, "She's right you guys, regardless of what Marik and Malik has done in the past, they are obviously here for a reason."  
  
Kaiba stuck his nose in the air, "and what is that reason, to cause even more trouble, Trinity do you not have security for this mansion of yours, use your sense and kick them off your property."  
  
"Yah, they're dangerous, we should have a restraining order put on them, and have 'em locked up for life." Tristan piped in. Joey remained silent.  
  
Upon hearing this Malik couldn't take it anymore. "STOP ridiculing us, we know what we have done, and we would do it all over again. All of you are corrupt, and you call us evil. You think you know right from wrong? You think you are perfect. You have all the answers you ever wanted right in your face. No matter how much we try and help you all, you never appreciated it, you never even knew. We've done more for you then you realize, and you have enough courage to say we are the ones who should be put out. Fuck you. None of you deserve to live." The Millennium eye began to glow on his head, as he raised his rod and prepared to strike whoever was in his way. Marik laughed evilly, and prepared himself as well.  
  
"Marik, Malik, stand down now!" Trinity called. Marik turned and glared slightly. "I have been more than patient; tell me why I must put up with this?"  
  
"Tell me Malik, Marik, is it really worth all that much? They are wrong, is it not enough that for once you have proven to be better?" Hearing this comment everyone began to argue again. Bakura was getting pissed off, "Better? There is no such thing when you are in the presence of the Pharaoh and the rest of these fools. Both Marik and I know.we've been shunned by them from back in Egypt, until we found our princess, and even then the Pharaoh has always had to be better than us, right or wrong. Why do you think I became a tomb robber? To get back, and prove that he wasn't right, that he was nothing but a spoiled rich brat."  
  
Everyone stopped at hearing this, and Marik turned and looked directly in Bakura's eye. "You remember?"  
  
Bakura grinned, "I remember you and I was comrades, stole together, and got caught together. I remember nothing more, 'nor do I wish to." Ryou looked up at his yami, he heard such pain in his words, and it hurt him dearly. Marik smiled slightly at hearing this.  
  
Shadi walked forward. "It seems that there is much disturbance as well as confusion here, everyone here has a past, and it is time that it is to be revealed once again." And with that there was a bright light that surrounded everyone and everything, leaving them blinded by it.  
  
B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~ B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B  
  
A swift storm of sand and dust flew by leaving little particles of rock and the taste of copper in everyone's mouth. "What? Where are we?" Seto questioned. Yami looked down and was shocked at what he saw. "We.we're in Egypt." They were floating above the sands in Memphis. /Yami this is where you used to rule? /  
  
Trinity looked at Yugi, and then towards the Pharaoh. "I.I don't think so." Kaiba snickered. "And you call yourself a Pharaoh, how can you say you ruled over Egypt if none of this was your land?" Everyone kept silent. Marik then decided to speak up surprising himself he came to Yami's aid. "In those ancient days when Yami ruled, there were two rulers. One for Upper Egypt and another for Lower Egypt."  
  
Yugi looked up inquisitively at Yami who just nodded his head to show that he remembered. "So if Yami ruled over half of Egypt who ruled over the other half?" Serenity asked. Once again everyone remained silent. Joey rubbed his head, finally deciding to break the silence. "I don't get it; we were transported to when Yami used to rule over Egypt and now were being told that he only ruled over half of it? This makes no sense." Kaiba watched as Joey tried to figure everything out, 'he's so cute sometimes.'  
  
Shadi began to explain, "You see when the Pharaoh was ruling he ruled over Upper Egypt, the larger half, which was close to places like Aswan and Thebes, or better known as Luxor."  
  
Yami again nodded his head, "Yes I see, so I ruled over Upper Egypt, then why are we above Lower Egypt's territory? If I do recall correctly we are directly over Memphis."  
  
"Yes my pharaoh that is correct, just look below you and you shall receive your answer." Everyone directed their attention below to 3 chariots that was being drawn by horses. They were being followed by several other men on horses. These men were clad in armor and equipped with swords and shields made of brass and steel.  
  
"Where are they going?" Yugi asked Shadi. "Continue watching young chosen one." Yugi watched on as the carriage arrived at a large palace. The palace was enormous in size and looked and shined as if it were made out of pure marble, which it probably was. A large golden gate opened and allowed the chariots and the soldiers in. The gang continued watching to see who would step out. After what seemed like ages a young man with a spiky crown of crimson, yellow and black emerged wearing nothing but the finest of material found in the lands. And behind him stood a proud man with brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. He to was clad in fine and exquisite clothing, the pharaoh's high-priest.  
  
Out of the other two carriages out tramped 2 foolish looking fellows dressed in semi-fashionable clothing, with goofy grins, and stylish slippers. Along with them a young maiden with a stuck up attitude, and her nose in the air, and her clothing resembling those of a foreign wannabe stepped out.  
  
They all continued to watch, with shocked expression, and widening mouths, as the gang saw themselves being revealed one by one. Kaiba shrieked, "You mean to tell me I was HIS high priest?" He pointed his finger towards the Pharaoh accusingly. Yami looked at him amused, "Yes it's all coming back to me. and I have to admit you were probably one of the only people I trusted." Kaiba snorted and crossed his arms, refusing to believe it.  
  
Joey grinned slightly, 'he's so childish.' "Hey Yami didn't you trust Tristan and me?" Upon hearing this Bakura turned around, "Ha, you two idiots were like his best friends!"  
  
Tristan high fived Joey! "Yes!" Yami smiled then looked towards his Aibou, noticing he had his attention on the bundle in the Pharaoh's arms. He too directed his attention towards it. And what he saw shocked him as well. The king held a small bundle in his arms that he held close and dear, as if it was his own lifeline. And he saw nothing but love and compassion in his eyes for the one he sustained. It was Yugi. 


	19. Back in Egypt

Omg! Hey everyone I AM SO very sorry for not updating any sooner, its been such a long time, and you guys have been awesome, so thank you so much fro your patience, and I am also very sorry if this chapter isn't satisfying for you, but to be bluntly honest, I had lost interest in this story, and no idea of the original plot that may or may not have been planned, (can't remember if there was one) Anyways, I hope that this new plot i have sorta came up with is alright for all you fans, but note the next few chapters will be focussed on the event that took place in Egypt, but not to worry, because in Babygurl language that basically means, the romance and fluff you've been waiting for is about to happen .

**Marik**: It's about time

**Babygurl**: Whatever, you know the longer the wait the better it is

**Joey:** So wha kinda romance?

**Babygurl:** Well I think I'm too young to write lemon, but I'll think about it, n its romance with... READY??

Kaiba and Joey  
Yami and Yugi  
Marik and Malik  
Bakura and Ryou (but not soo much, probably more B/R then M/M) [sowee for you M/M fans, if I get enough requests then I might add sum stuff in there for you]  
Trinity/Yami (Yes they had a past -.-)  
Serenity and Tristan (some, not as much as the others)

**Other things too look foward too**: TEA BASHING! Its a whole new game now that, one I'm 7 months older and wiser then when I last posted, and two; that were in a whole new time era, so watch out hunny, cuz u gonna be bashed, lol, but don't worry Tea fans, she'll have a few witty comebacks and be slightly valuble as a character.

Ne wayz, now on to the story, I don't own Yu-gi-oh, blah blah blah... now please enjoy! and R&R!! Love you guys! MUAHZ!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Back in Egypt**

* * *

Yami gasped at what he saw. The pharaoh had bundled in his arms none other then Yugi. Nani? I don't understandYugi blushed lightly noticing the look that the pharaoh had on his face. He wished more then anything that Yami would look at him like that. Well look at his reincarnation like that. Shadi and the others continued watching. The majority of the gang had emerged from one of the three chariots; Yami, the pharaoh, Seto Kaiba, the High Priest, Tristan and Joey, Yami's followers, Tea, a foreign "princess."

Ryou looked down puzzled, "how come I haven't seen my old self, or Bakura's?" Bakura snickered, "Dumbass, you're right there." He pointed down at the chariot. From behind Kaiba out stepped Ryou now standing proudly next to Yami's entourage. Yugi smiled brightly. "Hey look Ryou, it seems you must've been someone important if you got to ride with Kaiba, and Yami.

Marik snorted, "humph. He was a no body. He was your best friend Yugi, so the pharaoh decided to keep him around to make you happy."

Yugi blushed; smiling at the fact that in the past, it appeared the Yami did anything in his power to make him happy. Probably even more then he was aware of. Ryou smiled softly at the others then shifted his gaze downwards not wanting the others to see his despair. /I'm 'nobody'; I've always been that way/ Bakura glanced back towards his hikari. His facial features softened slightly. I wish he would smile

Shadi pointed forwards at a rather large building, causing everyone to gasp. "That… that's enormous…" Tea whispered, "Was that your palace Yami." She asked him ever so sweetly, moving closer to him in the sky. He barely noticed his eyebrows were knit together in confusion, so he didn't notice the look of despair that spread across Yugi's features. "I don't think so…" Shadi nodded his head. "Ile, this is not your palace pharaoh, rather the second ruler of Egypt at that time."

They watched on as the gates to the palace opened at Yami walked through still holding Yugi tightly in his arms. The palace guards allowed the entry as the proceeded to walk in. Shadi spoke quietly, wanting them to see the rest of there past be played out. "The others you will see are about to be revealed."

_**Ancient POV (This POV shows the feeling of the incarnates, The pharaoh and his entourage)**_

Yami walked forward past the guards paying no attention to them. His high priest was behind his every step. The palace was exquisite on the exterior. It was a large palace, with dome shaped roofs and bounty of columns. It was painted a brilliant gold colour, and around the courtyard were several statues of each of the ancient Egyptian Gods. In the center however stood a statue of Amen-Ra the God of the sun.

Joey and Tristan giggled and pointed at the guards making fun of their outfits. "He he… you look funny HAHAHA." Joey pointed laughing at the soldier standing at the gate. He and Tristan doubled over in laughter, knowing that the guards had strict orders not to lay a finger on them. The guard's eye began to twitch, as he grasped his sword. Yami shifted his gaze backwards, almost daring the guard to move a finger. The guard simply bowed his head, suppressing his anger he stood back allowing easy entrance to Joey and Tristan.

"You mongrel come over here." The high priest beckoned to Jou, who came all to willingly to stand next to his side. It was no secret the feeling the two shared for each other, except the High priest felt to distinguished to admit to them. Yami grinned lightly as he stepped up each of the palace outside stairs, which were made of pure marble that shined and glistened the blistering sun of Egypt. As he reached the top he stopped abruptly, as did his High Priest. This of course caught Joey off guard who banged into his back, and took the opportunity to take in the sweet scent of his lover.

/He smells so sweet, like honeysuckle and cinnamon/ He also took this opportunity to run his fingers along Seto's spine, causing the high priest to shudder. It was taking every ounce of him not to spin the blond boy around, and completely devour his soft, supple lips.

****

**_Kaiba and the others who were watching the scene be played out from above raised an eyebrow at the actions of Joey, obviously oblivious to the feeling racing through the High priest's head. Joey blushed as he glanced over at Kaiba from the corner of his eye. He had a solemn look on his face. Not necessarily one of disgust or discomfort, more like he was pleased and somewhat satisfied? _**

****

Yami looked down at the bundle in his arms. He was so sweet and innocent, why anyone would even think of doing this was beyond him. He blew Yugi's soft blond bangs out of his eyes, soaking in the boy's beauty, trying hard to ignore the scars that were on his face. He had been badly burnt and beaten, and it had been his (Yami's) fault. Dammit, why did I leave him alone

As the Pharaoh waited to be welcomed into the palace they could here the pitter-patter of at least two-dozen guards approaching them. A figure from inside the palace advanced. He stood in front of the pharaoh, his armor and clothing clearly unmasking him as head of security for the Princess. He placed his sword neatly in his sheath, and bowed down towards the pharaoh.

"My Pharaoh, we were not expecting you until later this evening. I will beckon for the Princess." Yami nodded his head in response, everyone taking note of the authority that Yami held. He glanced back down at Yugi; he was still unconscious the smoke from the fire had filled his lungs.

The others looked around the palace adoring the richness and beauty of the interior palace. The entire floor was bad of marble and the staircase was grand, made of granite and gold trimmings. Large sky roofs on the roof of the palace provided enough sunlight, to completely illuminate the room, and give it the final touch it needed to make the room look superior to that anyone had ever seen.

Ryou gasped in awe, never had he seen such beauty in a single room, except for of course the Pharaoh's palace. Just then a figure walked into the room, someone no one had ever expected to see. Malik.

Yami's eyes widened, "You, what is the meaning of this?" He spoke, anger clearly evident in his voice. It was apparent that Malik had tried to deceive the pharaoh before. Joey and Tristan both snarled seeing Malik. They all had their share of run-ins with Malik, and we're particularly happy about seeing him. Malik looked saddened at the expression on everyone' s face when they saw him, but that was his past, not his present, nor did he want it to be his future.

Yami clutched tighter on to Yugi, trying hard to suppress his anger. His guards standing close by moved closer to Malik, sensing that their pharaoh would be asking for him to be removed. Malik closed his eyes feeling two guards grab his arms tightly, and violently on each side. Yami glared menacingly at the boy, silently wondering why he hadn't tried to escape their grasp yet. He motioned for several more guards to surround the boy, just in case he tried to harm Yugi or anyone else. Malik shuddered as he noticed the other guards advancing on him.

**Marik growled loudly, "What is this bullshit? Leave my koi the f alone." He grabbed on to Malik's arm pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around his waist protectively. Malik smiled softly at the embrace. "I should beat the living snot out of you pharaoh," he said while glaring daggers at Yami. Yami jus ignored him as he continued to watch on, wanting to know more about his past. He glanced over at Trinity she has been silent this whole time. Trinity couldn't possibly be the real princess could she… why do I feel like that's not all there is to this story**

Malik felt his heart beginning to race, this isn't what he'd wanted, he'd changed why were they treating him like he was a criminal? "Release him," a strong female voice suddenly came. The guards looked up, and Malik smiled in relief, his princess had come. The high priest and Yami's entire entourage looked up, trying to see where the voice was coming from. The rest of the palace guards had moved aside creating a passageway from the source of the voice to the Pharaoh.

Yami's guards had released Malik, and stepped aside also, bowing along with the other guards, and servants present at the moment. The shadowed figure walked in, revealing the princess…

**_Yugi's eyes widened upon seeing who the princess really was. Serenity glanced down her eyes too widening. Was she? She couldn't be… "I had a past life here too," she whispered. Joey felt his lips beginning to tremble; it was as if his memories were suddenly all coming back to him, as they were to everyone else too. Shadi glanced back at the gang; Tristan, Tea, Joey, Serenity, Malik, Marik, Ryou and Bakura, Seto, Trinity, Yugi and the pharaoh, Yami. It was all coming back to them, and very soon the entire truth would be revealed. _**

* * *

Hope you guys liked it, and note, the reason I haven't posted in a while, I've been extremley busy, I'm doing volunteer work at a nursing home, and I am currently in the midst of writing a Inuyasha movie, which if anyone is interested in, you can let me know, I actually want to FINISH writing the whole thing before posting because I don't want to leave it half way, like i did with this story SORRY ONCE AGAIN YOU GUYS cries 

Well, if anyone wants to know what the movie is about in the mean time, just let me know, and I'll email you the movie synopsis, and you guys can tell me what you think, cuz I LOVE all of you feedback. BTW, I'm also working on the next chapter for this story, so look out for that, soon times. Love you all. Byez!


End file.
